Lily L Potter et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard
by Angeleye502
Summary: Cette année Lily Luna Potter a enfin 11 ans et elle va pouvoir entrer à Poudlard, mais elle ne sera pas la seule à faire sa rentrée dans la célèbre école car cette année une nouvelle directrice gouvernera Poudlard et elle devra faire face à de nombreuses surprises. Premier tome : fini avec 43 chapitres, deuxième tome en cours (7 chapitres)
1. Chapitre 1 : La gargouille

La rentrée était prévue pour dans deux jours et Céleste Bloomwood était seule dans le chateau, enfin presque seule. Les fantômes du chateau le partageaient avec elle. Céleste venait de remplacer le professeur McGonagall qui avait pris sa retraite et elle se sentait fin prête. Elle arriva devant le bureau et dit "Bloomwood", c'était pour l'instant le seul mot de passe qu'elle avait trouvé, la gargouille lui reprocha son manque d'imagination mais en resta là, Céleste entra dans le bureau et monta le grand escalier de pierre. Assise là haut elle appela Albus Dumbledore afin d'avoir des derniers conseils,mais il se montra bref avant de retourner dans un autre portrait. Céleste soupira, elle était déterminée et aimait ce poste mais elle avait une légère peur. En plus de son poste de directrice, elle avait aussi éccopé du poste de directrice de Gryffondor et elle se promit d'être juste et de ne pas privilégier sa maison. Alors que la pression montait elle entendit des pas sur l'escalier, c'était le professeur de botanique, Neville Londubat, également directeur adjoint et directeur de Serdaigle.

-Je vous appelais seulement mais la gargouille m'a laissée passer, vous devriez trouver rapidement un mot de passe car il y a quelques élèves qui pourraient entrer ici

-Je sais, répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas sec et qui pourtant l'était

Neville hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole à nouveau :

-Les autres professeurs arriveront à Poudlard par la cheminée de mon bureau dans la soirée, il était convenu que ce serait 22 heures.

-Très bien Mr Londubat, j'y serais, merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Neville quitta le bureau et Céleste se mit à griffonner des idées de mot de passe sur un papier, quand Phineas l'interromput :

-Les noms de friandises c'est bien, évitez les noms d'élèves ou de maisons, et je serais vous j'éviterais de les mettre sur papier.

-Merci, Phineas. Je pense avoir trouvé.

A 22 heures tapantes, la nouvelle directrice se trouvait dans le bureau de Néville, à attendre son équipe enseignante. Flitwick arriva le premier, puis Henry Cath, le professeur de métamorphose, et ils se succedèrent tous mais après l'arrivée de Malia Saris, enseignant l'astronomie, il n'y eut plus un chat, et pourtant il manquait bien quelqu'un : le professeur Vector, enseignant l'arithmancie. Après une demi-heure Céleste envoya Neville le chercher, il revint avec une mine d'enterrement :

-Le professeur Vector est mort.

La nouvelle attrista chacun mais plus encore la directrice, qui devait maintenant trouver un remplaçant en une journée. Elle sentit revenir le stress. Elle partit précipitemment tandis que chacun digérait la nouvelle. Dans son bureau elle fit sortir d'un coup de baguette les lettres qu'elle avait reçues de jeunes professeur voulant tenter leur chance pour entrer à Poudlard, la plupart dataient de décembre, car il fallait s'y prendre tôt pour être pris lorsqu'une place se libérait. Il y avait trois prétendants : Lucius Compus, 29 ans, Angelus Carat, 49 ans et Alix Jamba, 27 ans. Après des délibérations elle choisit Compus, pour sa lettre de motivation, pour ses références, et, sans oser l'admettre, pour son sourire. Elle écrit une réponse positive au prétendant et appela Jarby, son hibou qui était à la fenêtre, pour la lui envoyer. Elle regarda le hibou s'éloigner puis quitta le bureau et alla se coucher.

A 6 heures le lendemain, Céleste fut réveillée par Jarby, qui avait l'air impatient de lui donner la lettre.

"Déjà !" s'écria la directrice en voyant la réponse de L. Compus.

Il était très heureux d'avoir été pris et promettait d'utiliser les manuels que le professeur Vector avait demandés, ce qui rassura encore plus Céleste. C'est donc sereine qu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, faisant un détour par son bureau pour corriger le nom du professeur d'arithmancie sur les emplois du temps.

-Phoenix, dit-elle à la gargouille

-Voilà donc un vrai mot de passe, bienvenue au poste Mme Bloomwood, lui répondit-elle

-Merci, lança-t-elle avant d'entrer.

Dans la Grande Salle seuls Neville londubat et Marcus Lang, le professeur de potions, étaient là. Ils la saluèrent et se remirent à manger. Céleste se promit qu'elle irait saluer les elfes de maison, et elle se demanda si ses prédecesseurs l'avaient fait aussi. En gourmande qu'elle était elle attrapa une chocogrenouille et la mangea sur le chemin des cuisines. Les elfes furent étonnés de la voir et elle ne resta pas longtemps, le temps de les remercier, féliciter et de goûter un cookie qu'une elfe lui tendait. Elle fit plusieurs tours du chateau, afin d'être sûre de connaître l'établissement qu'elle allait diriger, puis retourna faire de la paperasse, jusqu'à l'heure fatidique de l'arrivée des élèves.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le choixpeau

C'était le grand jour pour Lily, celui qu'elle attendait depuis minimum 2 ans, elle allait enfin entrer à Poudlard, comme ses frères James et Albus avant elle. D'ailleurs James était déjà parti retrouver Tiberius, son ami et partenaire de farces. Albus lui était resté avec sa petite soeur, il aimait vraiment Lily et était proche d'elle, surtout depuis le mariage de sa cousine Victoire, car là bas James avait attiré des ennuis à Albus et ce dernier se méfiait de son frère. Lily était toute excitée et réussissait encore à trouver des questions à poser à Albus sur Poudlard, il y répondait avec un mélange d'agacement et de compassion pour sa soeur qui attendait en le jalousant depuis si longtemps. alors que onze heures arrivaient, Albus se dit qu'il devrait se mettre à lire dès sa montée dans le train pour être épargné des dernières questions que Lily pourrait trouver. Justement, Rose et Hugo s'approchaient d'eux.

-Comme tu as de la chance, Lily, dit Hugo triste. Moi je dois encore attendre un an !

-Je t'enverrai une lettre dès demain ! Et on se voit à Noël

Hugo n'était pas satisfait pour autant mais il n'eut pas le temps de discuter de l'affaire à nouveau car le train allait partir. Les enfants eurent tout juste le temps de dire au revoir et le train s'en alla. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour une énième question mais Rose la coupa :

-Alors, des idées pour le nouveau directeur ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit Neville, moi ! dit Albus

-Oui mais on n'aurait plus ses cours de botanique, renchérit Scorpius

-En plus il ne favorise jamais Serdaigle, lui ! Les autres directeurs de maison ne sont pas toujours impartiaux, fit remarquer Rose

C'est l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier qui clôt le débat

-Une inconnue ! s'exclama Rose sans que personne ne la comprenne

-Quoi une inconnue ? demanda Lily, qui soudain semblait s'intéresser à l'histoire du directeur

-Ils ont pris une parfaite inconnue, selon la rédactrice, apparemment personne ne comprend. La seule chose qu'ils savent c'est qu'elle était à Gryffondor et que maintenant elle dirige la maison.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de changements, s'inquiéta Rose

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne fermera pas la bibliothèque !

La plaisanterie de Scorpius fit rire tout le wagon, même Lily qui commençait là son intégration. Rose, vexée, replongea dans son livre d'arithmancie.

-Vous croyez que je serais à Gryffondor ? demanda Lily

-Je te verrais bien à Poufsouffle, dit Rose sans sortir les yeux de son livre, gentille comme tu es.

Lily se rappela des méchancetés qu'elle s'était dite intérieurement à la visite de sa cousine Dominique, qu'elle considérait comme une "fille à maman" et elle se dit qu'elle n'irait pas à Poufsouffle. Espiègle comme elle était, elle se dit que Serdaigle n'était pas pour elle. Elle pensa ensuite avec effroi à Serpentard avant de se dire qu'il y avait sûrement des gens bien là bas aussi. Mais bientôt son insomnie se fit sentir et Lily sombra dans le sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Son frère lui tendit deux patacitrouilles avant de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient quasiment arrivés. Une fois à terre, Albus dit à Lily "nos chemins se séparent ici, p'tite soeur, à tout à l'heure. Il voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimerait peu importe sa maison mais un autre première année, qui se présenta comme Simon Samuel Joykins, vint la rejoindre. Il monta dans une calèche avec Rose et Scorpius puis se laissa porter jusqu'au château.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Albus attendait sa soeur quand il la vit enfin. La répartition commença par un petit blond maladroit qui vint s'asseoir timidement sur le tabouret à l'appel de son nom. Le Choixpeau hésita quelques secondes avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard, où il fut accueilli comme un roi. Plusieurs élèves furent envoyés dans leurs nouvelles maisons avec que le nom de Joykins, Simon ! fut clamé. Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret et fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Quand le tour de Lily arriva elle se sentit observée et ne put s'empêcher de stresser encore, elle toisa la salle, s'assit et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Le choixpeau élimina tout de suite Serpentard et Serdaigle mais hésitait entre Poufsouffle et GRyffondor mais il finit par annoncer :

-Gryffondor !

Lily alla rejoindre fièrement ses deux frères ainés et fut acclamée encore plus fort par les membres de sa grande famille. Elle était à Poudlard, avec ses frères et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le repas fut délicieux et elle fut ravie d'aller vers le dortoir qui serait maintenant sa chambre, menée par un dénommé Louis, qui avait l'air très sympathique. Elle mit son pyjama, un ensemble blanc avec un vif d'or sur la chemise, et s'endormit paisiblement. Elle rêva d'un grand dragon qui la conduisait directement dans le château, et d'une licorne qui l'aurait portée en princesse jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tôt et entreprit d'écrire une courte lettre à Hugo.

Cher cousin,

Je vais très bien et je t'annonce avec fierté que j'ai rejoint la belle et grande famille de Gryffondor, je t'envoie une suçacide que j'ai récupérée hier soir, je sais que tu adore. A plus tard !

Elle signa de sa belle écriture "Lily L. Potter" puis transmit sa requête à la chouette qui était perchée à sa fenêtre, elle supposa qu'elle faisait partie de la volière de l'école. Elle se dirigea ensuite hors de la salle commune et dût suivre deux filles qui sortaient pour pouvoir retrouver la Grande Salle. Arrivée là bas elle rejoint les seules personnes présentes qu'elle connaissait : ses cousines Molly et Lucy, à Serdaigle toutes les deux. Elles l'accueillirent avec joie et Lucy, en deuxième année, lui proposa son aide en cas de problèmes pour les devoirs. Ensuite les deux soeurs discutèrent des options à prendre en 3è année et Lily se concentra un peu plus sur son petit déjeuner.

-Lily il est bientôt 8 heures, tu es prête ? demanda Molly, sortant Lily de son demi-rêve

-Oui, oui

Elle se leva pour se rendre à son premier cours : Botanique, qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serdaigle. Arrivée à la serre numéro un elle vit Lorcan & Lysander, des jumeaux qui venaient de temps en temps chez elle, à leur uniforme elle comprit qu'ils étaient à Serdaigle. Elle les salua et ils discutèrent de leur entrain pour Poudlard. Le professeur Londubat arriva ensuite et ils se turent, se concentrant ensemble sur le cours.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des idées plein la tête

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la nouvelle directrice était au siège de Poudlard et elle n'avait pas fait de changements radicaux. Mais ce soir là, dans son bureau, elle méditait sur cette première semaine et se souvint d'un problème : les passages secrets menant en dehors de Poudlard. Elle savait que certains élèves n'hésitaient pas à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard de temps en temps et se souvint d'élèves qu'elle avait connus lors de sa scolarité : les jumeaux Weasley. Elle prit alors le grand livre répertoriant les élèves et fit apparaître en vert les descendants Weasley. En cinquième année il y avait James, qui avait déjà fait un bon nombre de retenues depuis son entrée à Poudlard et qui avait lancé un cognard sur un serpentard dans les tribunes d'un match de Quidditch, ensuite il y avait Dominique et Molly, de bonnes élèves sans problèmes, puis Rose et Albus en troisième année, de bons élèves mais un peu trop curieux selon la note laissée par la directrice précédente, enfin il y avait Lucy et Fred en deuxième année, qui n'avaient pas eu de problèmes et une première année, Lily. Elle estima qu'au moins l'un d'eux avait eu vent des passages et décida de les faire fermer. Elle monta ensuite se coucher, se disant que le lendemain serait long.

Le lendemain la directrice fut réveillée par Jarby, lui apportant une lettre de ses filles cadettes. Elle leur écrivit une réponse brève puis descendit dans la Grande Salle. A la table des professeur, Flitwick et Compus étaient en grande discussion et quand Céleste arriva ils la saluèrent puis lui demandèrent si elle assisterait aux sélections de Quidditch qu'elle avait organisées elle-même, elle avait accordé le samedi matin aux Gryffondor, l'après midi aux Poufsouffle, le lendemain matin aux Serpentard et l'après midi aux Serdaigle. Elle annonça aux deux autres professeurs qu'elle organiserait une réunion avec eux le samedi suivant afin de faire un premier bilan puis de parler des nouvelles directives. Elle voulait aussi permettre aux deuxième année de pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard, une fois au début de chaque période de vacances. Elle voulait développer l'autonomie des élèves et aussi imposer une surveillance plus accrue des points retirés ou ajoutés à chaque maison, c'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fois qu'un professeur enlevait ou ajoutait des points à une maison, cela passerait par le bureau de Céleste qui devrait confirmer ou rejetter la demande, cela par soucis d'impartialité. La nouvelle directrice se sentait bien, elle avait de grands projets en tête. Notamment la création d'une chorale à Poudlard, car seuls les élèves qui jouaient au Quidditch était mis en avant et elle trouvait cela injuste. Bien sûr ce serait une chorale dirigée par un élève, de quatrième ou de sixième année se dit-elle. Elle voulait donner à chaque élève la chance de briller et renforcer la cohésion entre maisons, elle avait des idées plein la tête mais décida de les faire mûrir jusqu'au banquet qu'elle prévoyait le premier samedi d'octobre.

Lors des sélections de Quidditch Céleste avait été ravie de voir sa fille Léa conserver son poste de poursuiveuse à Gryffondor mais un peu déçue de voir sa jeune sœur Alice louper le poste d'attrapeuse à Serdaigle, dépassée par un élève de sixième année. Cependant elle resta impartiale et ne fit que regarder. A côté d'elle se tenait le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, Mr Potter, dont les deux fils étaient batteurs à Gryffondor. Elle fut présente aux sélections de chaque équipe et fut même ravie de voir qu'un des poursuiveurs de serpentard était en première année. Le dimanche soir, soulagée par la fin des sélections, elle rentra au château afin de s'occuper des détails concernant ses nouvelles idées. Et chaque soir de la semaine qui suivit elle passa un long moment à régler des détails et à peaufiner le mécanisme qui lui permettait de confirmer ou rejetter les demandes d'ajouts ou de supression de points, lui offrant une sécurité à toute épreuve, au cas où des élèves tenteraient de traffiquer le système.

Les professeurs étaient tous là, la réunion commença même avec un peu d'avance. La directrice fut directe :

-A chaque fois que vous ajouterez ou enleverez des points à une maison, votre décision passera par mon bureau quoiqu'il arrive et le motif s'affichera en dessous, si il n'y a pas de motif la demande sera immédiatement supprimée. De plus de nouvelles activités apparaîtront à Poudlard, dont vous aurez vent d'ici deux semaines, lors du banquet de début octobre. Des questions ?

-La sécurité sera-t-elle renforcée ? demanda Malia Saris, qui enseignait l'astronomie

-Effectivement. Je prévois la fermeture de tous les passages secrets de Poudlard.

-Y-a-t-il d'autres nouveautés ? demanda Marcus Lang, légèremment irrité par la première mesure.

-Oui mon cher Lang. Premièrement, chaque élève qui obtiendra une note inférieure à « Acceptable » se verra donner une heure d'étude, encadrée par un de vous durant laquelle il fera un questionnaire que vous aurez choisi sur le programme de l'année.

-Très bonne idée, se réjouit Lang, qui désespérait parfois du désinteret de certains élèves pour sa matière.

-Il y aura également des suspensions en Quidditch ou dans les nouvelles activités lorsqu'un élèvre cumulera trois Piètre ou deux Désolant ou un Troll. Je tiens à ce que les élèves fassent passer leurs études ici avant tout le reste. De plus j'organise une semaine des carrières, qui aura lieu la première semaine des vacances d'avril et qui permettra à chaque jeune sorcier de discuter des opportunités qui s'offrent à lui, et chaque élève à partir de la deuxième année pourra discuter avec les intervenants. Je compte bien sûr sur les parents d'élèves ainsi que sur vous, soyez fiers de votre métier. Y-a-t-il d'autres questions ?

Personne ne répondit et Céleste se sentit assez staisfaite de ses mesures, le plus dûr allait maintenant être de tout mettre en place.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Changements

Cela faisait un mois que la petite Lily Potter était à Poudlard, elle s'était fait des amis à Gryffondor mais avait aussi tissé des liens avec Simon Joykins, un Poufsouffle qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sn arrivée. Ce soir là elle se rendait à la Grande Salle en compagnie de Simon et de son amie Gabriela, qui était à Gryffondor avec elle, pour assister au banquet que la nouvelle directrice avait organisé, personne ne savait pourquoi mais des rumeurs persistaient, un soir James avait dit à Alice que c'était pour refaire une répartition car le choixpeau n'était plus sûr de ses choix, la pauvre petite avait une boule au ventre depuis. D'autres élèves faisaient courir le bruit que la directrice voulait sanctionner très sévèremment les mauvaises notes, cette rumeur venant de Lang, professeur de potions, ayant dit à un élève qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir rire de ses notes désolantes d'ici peu. En fait tout le monde était inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé la directrice se leva et annonca :

-Cette année sera celle de la nouveauté, où chaque élève pourra être mis en valeur et où les élèves des différentes maisons devront s'unir.

Les élèves la regardaient, perplexes, et ne savaient pas quoi penser de tout ça, en tout cas ils avaient peur.

-De plus votre sécurité sera renforcée à Poudlard, les passages secrets seront tous fermés. Et les élèves recevant une note inférieure à Acceptable devront passer une heure sur un questionnaire portant sur la matière concernée.

Quelques élèves accueillirent la nouvelle avec mépris, d'autres attendaient simplement la suite.

-Je vous annonce également la création de 2 clubs : le club étudiant, qui sera une salle calme où des élèves de différentes maisons et de différentes années s'entraideront dans leurs devoirs et le club d'échecs et de jeux magiques, qui pourra se réunir une fois par semaine.

Cette fois ci la salle s'anima, Céleste savait que c'est ce qui manquait à Poudlard. Elle ajouta :

-De plus, un élève pourra décider de la création d'un club, à condition qu'il soit soutenu par un minimum de 15 élèves, dont au moins un de chaque maison et un de chaque année. Une fois les signatures recueillies, l'élève créateur viendra me proposer son club dans mon bureau.

Les réjouissances s'accentuèrent, bien que certains soient embêtés des conditions à remplir. La directrice continua

-Comme ces mesures le reflètent, vous allez devoir apprendre à coopérer entre maisons, et ceci assurera une unicité dans notre école. Je tiens à ajouter que chaque élève provoquant une altercation entre deux maisons sera la cause d'un retrait de 20 points à sa maison.

La table de Serpentard fut la plus désolée de cette nouvelle, surtout certains éléments. Plusieurs Gryffondor pestaient aussi. La directrice prononca un "Ensuite" qui couvrit le brouhaha ambiant et lui permit de continuer

-A chaque période de vacances, un tournoi sera organisé à Poudlard. Il consistera en un parcours vous demandant d'utiliser vos connaissances qui aura lieu à travers le chateau. Pour y participer vous devrez former des équipes de 4 comprenant un élève de chaque maison, tous dans la même année, à partir de la deuxième année. Les trois premières équipes se verront offrir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Pour les première année un tournoi similaire aura lieu, avec des équipes de 6 à 8, toutes maisons confondues. La récompense sera sous la forme de lots.

Cette fois-ci toute la Salle se réjouissait de la nouvelle, bien que certains soient déçus des conditions. La directrice déclara le banquet ouvert, satisfaite de ses mesures, des plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves se mirent à manger tout en discutant de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dès le surlendemain tout prendrait place et tout le monde était excité.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rumeurs

La salle commune de Gryffondor était bruyante ce soir là, tout le monde commentait les nouvelles mesures, des idées de clubs étaient lancées à toute occasion, souvent pour rire, un deuxième année nommé Sullivan vint voir Lily et lui demanda

-Salut, je voudrais créer un club pour les nés-moldus, tu en es une ?

-Non désolée, et je peux déjà te dire qui ne l'est pas à coup sûr

Le garçon sembla ravi de cette aide et Lily lui montra sa cousine Rose, ses deux frères Albus et James, ainsi que l'ami d'Albus et Rose, Scorpius. Il la remercia ensuite et partit interroger un groupe de troisièmes et de quatrièmes années qui parlaient de Quidditch, Lily se dit qu'il avait bien le courage d'un Gryffondor. Elle vit deux personnes du groupe signer le papier que Sullivan leur tendait et le jeune garçon continua sa quête, quand il eût fait le tour il revint vers Lily et lui montra la liste, il avait divisé une feuille de parchemin en 7 cases, une par année et 4 comportaient au moins un nom, il restait au jeune garçon à convaincre des Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard pour pouvoir ouvrir le club, le petit Simon était fier de lui et Lily le félicita, il monta ensuite écrire une lettre à ses parents, qui seront très surpris de voir le hibou leur apporter.

Le lendemain était un dimanche et c'était le jour du premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Celui-ci opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Lily sentait que son frère Albus était stressé, alors que James était détendu. Fière de ses frères, elle se rendit au match la tête haute accompagnée par Rose et Simon. Au début du match les Serdaigle marquèrent 3 points en quelques minutes, ce qui rendit Lily un peu déçue mais Rose la rassura en affirmant que Keydan Canley, leur attrapeur, était vraiment très bon. Elles se reconcentrèrent sur le match où Rowena, une poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, avait été bloquée dans sa course par le cognard qu'Albus lui avait envoyé dans le bras, Léa, poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, en avait profité pour récupérer le Souaffle et marquer un but, Rose dit à Lily que le bras de Rowena était peut être cassé mais que si elle le faisait remarquer tout de suite elle devrait quitter le terrain sans être remplacée, laissant ainsi Jana et Julia, les deux autres poursuiveuses, seules avec le Souaffle. Et tandis qu'Albus et James se réjouissaient de leur réussite, un Cognard leur fonça dessus et il s'en fallut de peu que les frères soient touchés, heureusement ils eurent le bon réflexe et renvoyèrent le Cognard sur le gardien, qui sortait un peu de son anneau pour bloquer les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, il l'évita mais cela laissa le temps à Isabella et Sarah, poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, de marquer un nouveau but. Le score était de 30 à 20 en faveur de Serdaigle mais Lily vit que le vif d'r venait d'apparaître près de Keydan, elle mourrait d'envie de l'attraper mais déjà l'attrapeur de son équipe venait de s'en emparer, Lily se dit que le match avait été bien trop rapide mais se réjouit quand même de la victoire de son équipe, 170 à 30. Elle espéra que le suivant dure un peu plus longtemps avant d'aller féliciter ses frères. L'infirmière vint prendre Rowena pour s'occuper de son bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Les élèves quittèrent les gradins et retournèrent à leurs devoirs.

Rentrée dans la salle commune Lily travailla sur son devoir de métamorphose, elle demanda de l'aide à Rose qui lui permit de finir.

-Tu vas t'inscrire au club étudiant ? demanda Rose à Lily

-Peut-être, lui répondit-elle, j'en sais rien j'aime bien travailler ici

-C'est pas vraiment calme, dit Rose en montrant du regard James et un de ses ami jouer aux échecs bruyamment.

-Je ne les entend même pas, moi j'ai appris à lire avec James et Albus qui courraient et criaient dans la maison, j'ai appris à travailler dans le bruit.

-J'aimerais avoir ce don, dit Rose pensive, mais pour l'instant ce que je vais faire c'est m'inscrire au club.

-Comme tu veux. Tu pourras m'aider de temps en temps quand même ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Lily la remercia puis commença à travailler sur son devoir de potions, une matière dans laquelle elle était nettement meilleure que ses frères. Elle le finit donc assez rapidement avant de s'attaquer à une rédaction de Botanique. Alors qu'elle était en train de la faire James la héla, elle tourna la tête et il lui dit :

-Tu connais la nouvelle ? La directrice a trois enfants à Poudlard !

-C'est permis ça ?

-Pourquoi ça le serait pas ?

-Aucune idée

-Tu vois notre poursuiveuse, Léa ? C'est sa fille et elle en a une autre à Serdaigle et un fils préfet à Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi on ne l'a pas su plus tôt ?

-On n'a pas fait le recoupement, c'est Léa qui l'a laissé échapper

-Laissé échapper ?

-Elle voulait pas qu'on le sache à cause de ce que les gens pourraient lui demander. D'ailleurs elle ne veut rien ajouter.

James avait l'air un peu déçu, peut être à cause de sa curiosité, mais Lily sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Cependant, elle n'avait plus le courage de chercher, elle était fatiguée et alla se coucher.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La salle sur demande

Depuis deux mois, Céleste Bloomwood dirigeait son établissement le plus justement possible, elle s'était rendu compte que des professeurs enlevaient des points sans raison et avait pu empêcher ces retraits, elle était maintenant à l'aise dans son poste et elle allait même bientôt organiser le premier "Tournoi des têtes" de l'histoire de Poudlard. Cette après-midi là, le samedi précédant les vacances, elle faisait une ronde dans les couloirs quand elle vit une petite fille rousse, probablement en première ou deuxième année au vu de sa petite taille entrer dans une pièce et la porte disparaître, elle connaissait la Salle sur Demande mais n'y était jamais allée, elle se demanda ce que la fillette faisait là et pensa devant la salle à entrer avec elle, la porte s'afficha et la directrice entra. La petite élève sursauta.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la directrice, qui avait pour habitude de tutoyer les élèves jusqu'à la troisième année

-Je fais mes devoirs madame la directrice

-Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Il y a le club étudiant pour ça

-Je n'avais plus de parchemins et ne voulait pas prendre ceux de mon frère Albus, il n'en a déjà pas énormément et mon autre frère se serait moqué de moi

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton stock ?

-Un matin je me suis réveillée et il n'y avait plus rien, ni dans mon sac, ni dans ma malle.

-Hm. Dans quel dortoir es-tu ?

-Le deuxième, à Gryffondor, je m'appelle Lily Potter

Ce nom ébranla un peu la directrice mais elle resta impassible, elle dit à Lily de retourner dans sa salle commune puis la regarda partir, son sac bleu/violet clair sur le dos. Elle se promit de trouver l'auteur(e) du mauvais coup. Elle retourna donc dans son bureau, pris son plando, un parchemin en apparence banal permettant de savoir qui est dans chaque dortoir de chaque maison, elle pris la plume bleue qui lui était associée et nota "Gryffondor", et en dessous "Lily Potter". Le parchemin devint bleu, effaçant ces mots puis afficha une pièce ronde comportant 4 lits à baldaquin, le nom de Lily Potter s'afficha sur l'un d'eux puis les 3 autres noms apparurent : Nina Doubs, Geena Green et Eva Goyle. Elle écrit 3 injonctions à se rendre dans son bureau aux 3 filles, le lendemain. C'était un mardi et les jeunes élèves de Gryffondor en première année avaient cet après midi de libre, elle convoqua Nina à 13h, Geena à 13h20 et Eva à 13h40. Elle envoya les trois aux filles en les ensorcelant puis rangea le plando et la plume associée dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle se dit ensuite qu'elle allait faire un tour au niveau des 3 clubs afin de vérifier que tout se passait bien. Elle alla donc au sixième étage et commença par le club étudiant, des élèves de toutes années bossaient dans une salle qui avait subi de nombreux sortilèges d'enlargissement depuis la création du club, une cinquantaine d'élèves, donc environ 1/4 de l'établissement, venait ici régulièrement. Là, une douzaine d'élèves étaient assis autour de tables rondes, certains s'aidant, d'autres isolés. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle en l'entendant entrer et elle regarda rapidement ce qu'ils faisaient, elle fût satisfaite de ne voir que des devoirs et repartit en saluant le groupe. Elle entra ensuite dans la salle d'échecs et de jeux magiques, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus à la détente. Céleste se souvint alors de son idée pour cette salle : pour entrer un élève devait être à jour dans ses devoirs, si il ne l'était pas la porte le repoussait. Elle était fière d'avoir trouvé ce sort pour que ce club ne devienne pas une entrave aux études. Elle salua tout le monde, félicita un certain James qui venait de gagner une partie et quitta la salle pour celle du troisième et dernier club : le club des Nés-Moldus. Ce club créé par un élève avait été l'objet d'une dérogation car très peu de Serpentard l'étaient et ceux qui l'étaient effaçaient ce côté d'eux, le petit créateur du club avait donc pû par dérogation se satisfaire d'élèves des autres maisons uniquement. En entrant, Céleste remarqua que les 5 élèves présents étaient jeunes. Le plus vieux, nommé Jonah, était en troisième année. Certes les signatures été venues de toutes les classes d'âges quand le petit Sullivan avait créé le club mais maintenant il semblait ne recueillir que les plus jeunes. Céleste leur demanda le programme, Sullivan lui donna une feuille de parchemin sur laquelle il était noté "Que raconter à nos parents aux vacances de Noël ?", Céleste les félicita puis repartit, elle regagna son bureau où elle peaufina les détails du Tournoi des têtes qui commencerait le premier mardi des vacances, ce qui lui laissait un peu plus d'une semaine. La pression montait mais travailler dessus la calma.

Il était midi, 3 jours s'étaient déroulés depuis la découverte du vol des parchemins de Lily et Céleste allait enfin découvrir la vérité.

-Bonjour Marcus, dit elle au professeur de potions, avez-vous le Veritaserum que je vous avez demandé ?

-Oui, le voilà

-A qui est-il destiné ?

-Des voleuses potentielles

Un petit rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Lang, il adorait coincer les élèves insolents. Céleste le remercia puis retourna à son bureau, où elle mit la fiole en sécurité, elle changea le mot de passe de la gargouille en "Nessie" puis quitta son bureau pour aller manger. Elle prit du gratin dauphinois avec des tranches de lard et mangea avec appétit, elle finit ensuite avec une part de tarte à la mélasse et returna dans son bureau, où les suspectes du vol de parchemin arriveraient bientôt. Elle eut à peine le temps d'écrire deux mots que déjà elle était prévenue de l'arrivée de la première, Nina, en avance de quelques minutes. Elle la fit entrer et fut surprise de reconnaître une des filles du club des Nés-Moldus. Elle la fit s'asseoir, lui proposa un verre de jus de citrouille contenant du Veritaserum et lui demanda simplement si elle avait volé les parchemins de Lily, elle répondit non puis Céleste la garda le temps que l'effet de la potion se dissipe. Elle fit de même avec Geena, qui répondit non puis avec Eva qui essaya d'abord de ne pas boire le verre, Céleste la força et la potion la fit avouer, il restait à Céleste le "pourquoi ?", Eva lui expliqua avoir entendu son père maugréer contre "Potter" et avoir voulu poursuivre l'oeuvre de celui-ci. Elle lui imposa 1h de retenue par jour pendant la semaine qui restait, une interdiction de rentrer à Halloween, la priva de clubs et de tournois jusqu'à la fin de l'année et se promit d'aller mettre un sortilège dans leur dortoir qui l'empêcherais de recommencer. La potion perdait son effet lorsque Eva sortit du bureau, elle regarda la liste des sentences que lui avait donnée la directrice et fit une grimace en voyant "rendez-vous avec les parents" en bas de page. Elle rentra ensuite dans la salle commune et resta isolée. Pour Céleste l'incident était clos, mais Eva venait de faire naître en elle une haine contre celle qu'elle prenait pour la favorite de la directrice, Lily Potter. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour lui verser de l'encre dessus mais elle ne put s'approcher assez, c'était comme si quelqu'un la tirait loin de Lily. Elle ragea et retourna dans son coin en se promettant que rien n'était fini.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le tournoi des têtes

Lily L. Potter était une fille très courageuse et elle aurait adoré participer au Tournoi des têtes avec Rose mais étant en première année elle ne pouvait que faire le petit Tournoi, qui avait lieu le samedi suivant. Mais le lendemain, sa cousine Rose partirait à l'aventure avec Jonah, un Serdaigle Né-moldu qui l'avait raccompagnée en sortant du club des Nés-Moldus alors que Rose sortait de la salle des étudiants, Liz, la cousine de Jonah qui était à Poufsouffle et Suzanne, une Serpentard qui voulait à tout prix gagner le Tournoi et était donc venue voir Rose à la fin d'un cours où elle l'avait entendue répondre à beaucoup de questions du professeur. C'est elle qui avait trouvé le nom de leur équipe : Les dragons de troisième année. Lily, elle, avait créé l'équipe des "Gobelins" avec les fils d'une amie de leur père : Lorcan et Lysander, tout deux à serdaigle, Simon Joykins et sa voisine de classe Lucie Jones, à Poufsouffle ainsi qu'une serpentard nommée Sarah Jinx, que Lorcan & Lysander avaient rencontrée au club d'échecs et de jeux magiques. Elle était contente de son équipe mais elle se demandait si cjoisir par affinités était une bonne idée, cependant ce qui importait c'était de pouvoir participer au petit Tournoi et Lily n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Ce lundi là elle était donc au club étudiant avec Rose et elles révisaient toutes deux leurs cours pour briller le plus possible au tournoi. Lily était surexitée et elle aurait voulu partager son impatience avec sa cousine mais elle ne voulait pas la déranger, sachant toute l'importance que cela avait pour Rose. Elle se tût donc, s'interessant à son cours d'histoire de la magie, une matière dans laquelle elle excellait, tout comme son frère Albus. Elle et Rose s'entrainèrent ensuite sur des sortilèges basiques d'attraction, de lévitation et de désarmement, et Rose insista pour qu'elles lisent ensemble le règlement à la fin de la journée, Lily était épuisée et elle se demandait d'où venait le courage de continuer et la persévérance de sa cousine. Quand elles eurent lu le règlement, elles remontèrent ensemble dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il était presque 23h et elles se dépéchèrent. Une fois arrivées elles montèrent sans bruit dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et s'endormirent. Malheureusement pour Lily, Eva Goyle ne dormait pas. Elle veillait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lily afin de pouvoir la pincer et dès que celle-ci entra, Eva lança un Lumos et pris une photo. Lily n'y prêta pas attention et se coucha, trop fatiguée pour comprendre.

Le lendemain, Lily fut réveillée par Geena, une fille de son dortoir, qui lui dit qu'un mot était venu se pose sur elle. Geena était très curieuse et elle ne pouvait pas rester devant ce mot sans l'ouvrir. Lily frotta le yeux, s'étira puis regarda le mot, la directrice lui donnait rendez-vous dans son bureau. De l'autre côté de la pièce Eva affichait un sourire satisfait et Lily se souvint de la photo. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit, s'habilla, et descendit dans la Grande Salle afin de manger un peu avant la convocation, elle prit une meringue et quelques Chocogrenouilles, tout cela accompagné de jus d'orange puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et elle monta l'imposant escalier qui menait au bureau. La directrice lui intima de s'asseoir et lui dit que Crabbe avait volé ses parchemins et qu'elle avait été punie justement, elle lui tendit une pochette, Lily espéra que c'était un sortilège d'enlargissement à l'intérieur qui faisait cette toute petite épaisseur et la directrice lui dit qu'elle pouvait y aller. Et alors que Lily allait partir la directrice lui lança :

-Et je vous rappelle que le couvre-feu est à 20h ! Vous transmettrez à Mlle Weasley qu'elle sera priée de se rendre en retenue le lundi de la rentrée à 17h30 devant mon bureau. Et vous serez priée de respecter cet article également car à la prochaine infraction vous aurez le droit à la même sentence.

Lily fut intimidée par cette tirade car la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la directrice, celle ci l'avait tutoyée et lui avait paru très calme. Elle se promit de respecter mieux le règlement et fut attristée pour Rose. Elle retourna ensuite dans la salle commune de gryffondor afin de travailler sur ses devoirs. Elle fit son devoir de Botanique sur la Jagara, son devoir d'histoire de la magie sur les révoltes des Gobelins puis elle lut son livre "Milles herbes et champignons magiques". Elle se divertit ensuite avec les autres Gryffondor, notamment dans une partie d'échecs avec James. Quand Rose revint de la première manche du Tournoi, elle était fatiguée et alla se coucher immédiatement, si bien que Lily n'eut aucune nouvelle. Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla Rose était déjà partie. Voyant la déceprtion de sa soeur, Albus lui promit une journée ensemble, ce qui lui redonna le moral. Ils commencèrent par aller prendre leur petit déjeuner puis se rendirent à la bibliothèque où Albus aida Lily sur son devoir d'astronomie, il détestait ça et elle aussi mais ainsi ils firent tous deux des bons travaux. Ils prirent également le déjeuner ensemble, avec Simon que Lily avait invité. Ensuite Albus dit à Lily que Lacy, capitaine et gardienne de leur équipe de Quidditch, avait permis à Albus et James de venir s'entrainer avec elle, il l'invita donc à venir les voir. Sur le chemin les trois Potter discutaient gaiement, ensemble comme chez eux. A quelques mètres du terrain ils virent Lacy, elle les héla et ils coururent vers elle. Lacy regarda Lily, puis ses frères et dit :

-Cool vous avez trouvé une poursuiveuse

-En fait je venais juste regard... dit Lily

-Tu sais jouer ? la coupa Lacy

-Oui mais ...

-Tinquiète pas, tu vas gérer. Tu es bien la soeur d'Albus et de James ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Lily

Elle tendit à Lily un balai de l'école, un Nimbus 2000 assez âgé, et la fillette se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, elle rit en faisant quelques tours puis redescendit en voyant la malle.

-Bon les gars vous mettez des buts et j'esquive, OK ? Et toi aussi Lilou

-C'est Lily, dit James sèchement

-Ouais s'tu veux, allez en place !

Lily monta sur son balai tandis que James et Albus montaient sur les leurs. Lacy se mit en position et les Potter se mirent à leurs postes, Lily était assez douée pour attraper le Souaffle dès qu'il quittait les mains de ses frères mais elle ne marqua qu'un but sur toute l'après midi, James en marqua 9 et Albus 5 mais Lacy réussit à stopper une cinquantaine de tirs. Fiers d'eux, les joueurs quittèrent le terrain, il faisait noir mais bon. Les garçons rangèrent leurs balais alors que Lily se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, elle fut heureuse d'y trouver Rose, qui lui raconta la deuxième et dernière manche, et la première de la veille aussi. Elles mangèrent avec appétit puis montèrent ensemble dans la salle commune.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le petit Tournoi

Durant les deux jours séparant Lily du début du petit Tournoi, elle passa son temps entre les révisions et les questions à Rose. La veille James lui reprocha même de ne pas profiter des vacances et l'invita au club d'échecs et de jeux magiques. Elle le suivit, en se disant qu'après tout ça pourrait l'aider. Le jour même Lily se leva à 5 heures. Elle enfila son pull rayé vert amande/ vieux rose/bleu "bleuet" au dessus d'un T-shirt des Holyhead Harpies avec un jean qui avait des coeurs renforcées aux genoux. Elle enfila ensuite sa cape au dessus et mit une barrette de chaque côté de ses cheveux. Une fois satisfaite du reflet du miroir, elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle y resta une petite heure puis se rendit à la Grande Salle. Lorcan et Lysander étaient les seuls membres de son équipe présents à son arrivée mais les suivants arrivèrent au cours de la demie-heure suivante. A 7h30 toute l'équipe était au niveau du départ du Tournoi, la deuxième équipe arriva vers 8h et Céleste lança le Tournoi en expliquant le principe, les étapes étaient au nombre de 7 et chaque équipe avait un parcours séparé mais identique. Après ces banalités Céleste rentra dans le détail du début de la partie :

-Chaque équipe a un questionnaire de 20 questions sur votre programme d'Histoire de la Magie, à chaque question si la réponse est fausse la question disparait et ne vous laisse rien, si elle est vraie elle vous donne un indice pour trouver la position de la première étape. Jeunes gens, le tournoi est ouvert !

Les feuilles volèrent jusqu'aux équipes, Lily prit en main le questionnaire et dit à son équipe :

-Je m'en occupe, c'est ma matière préférée.

Elle remplit le questionnaire et ils eurent 17 indices, ce qui leur permit de trouver aisément l'emplacement de la prochaine étape. Celle ci se présentait sous la forme d'une petite estrade en bois avec deux marches. Un panneau indiquait "Récupérez deux feuilles de Passiflore" et un petit sigle rouge indiquait une seule personne. Sarah Jinx se lança, elle récupéra la bonne feuille et descendit de l'estrade, celle ci se changea en paillase carrelée sur un sol carrelé et l'équipe vit une "recette" de potion utilisant les feuilles précédemment récoltées. Les jumeaux s'en occupèrent et une fois la potion réalisée le chaudron se transforma en fiole et ils la prirent. A la place de la paillasse se trouvaient 6 balais au sol avec un trou dans chacun, une pancarte disait "versez la potion dans chaque balai pour les faire démarrer puis complétez cette portion de carte du ciel. Simon se proposa pour compléter la carte tandis que les autres remplissaient les balais. Quand il l'eut finie elle se transforma en une autre carte qui montrait le chemin pour aller à la prochaine étape, se trouvant en hauteur. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, Lucie eut un peu de mal avec le sien mais ils arrivèrent en haut sans trop de problèmes. C'était une espèce de cabane sur grands pilotis, une fois arrivés dessus les balais disparurent et les enfants lurent les écritures sur la cabane "Un à un venez affronter l'épouvantard, après 4 passages la voix sera libre". Avec le courage qui la rendait digne d'être à Gryffondor, Lily s'avança et entra, elle cria d'abord en voyant l'épouvantard imiter sa mère morte puis se souvint de ce que c'était et pétrifia l'objet, elle passa ensuite la porte que l'épouvantard cachait et arriva dans une espèce de salle d'attente, Sarah la rejoint ensuite, puis Simon et enfin Lorcan, Lysander et Lucie entrèrent à la suite de Lorcan et au centre de la salle d'attente un Grognard, espèce de chien petit mais très énervé, apparut. Une petite voix annonça "Pour passer, changer le Grognard en lapin", Lucie se lança et réussit son sort à la perfection, Lorcan essaya ensuite d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y arriva pas alors Lily lança un "Alohomora" et la porte s'ouvrit sur la terre ferme, où la directrice applaudissait l'équipe.

-Vous êtes premiers, félicitations !

Lily sauta de joie et Sarah resta simple assurant qu'elle était certaine de gagner, les jumeaux, Simon et Lucie se contentèrent de réjouissances discrètes. La deuxième équipe arriva moins d'une minute plus tard et malgré la déception d'arriveer plus tard, ils furent contents d'avoir réussi, Lil entendit l'un d'eux dire qu'une équipe de quatrième année n'avait pas pu finir le Tournoi. L'équipe rentra ensuite au chateau, Lily était un peu déçue de la longueur de l'épreuve. La deuxième manche se déroulerait l'après-midi même, au terrain de Quidditch, ce qui ravissait Lily. Elle mangea avec grand appétit, tandis que Lorcan et Lysander se jetaient sur les cuisses de poulet. Bien qu'elle trouva l'heure de pause lente, Lily fut étonnée quand Lorcan lui annonça que c'était l'heure d'y aller. Ils se rendirent au terrain, l'autre équipe y était déjà. La directrice accueillit les élèves puis annonça les règles :

-Vous ferez des équipes de 5 joueurs : 4 poursuiveurs et un gardien, seul le souaffle sera utilisé. Il y aura 3 manches et chacune d'entre elles durera précisément 30 minutes, avec entre deux 10 minutes pour remplir des questionnaires de Culture Générale. Chaque but rapportera 10 points et chaque bonne réponse en rapportera 2. Ceci s'ajoutera aux 100 points qu'ont obtenu les gagnants de la première manche et aux 50 qu'ont obtenu ceux qui l'ont finie. A vos balais !

Lily resta poursuiveuse dans les deux premiers matchs et à la fin la directrice annonça que les résultats seraient connus le jeudi qui arrivait, après toutes les épreuves. Lily rentra fière d'elle à sa salle commune et raconta le tout à Albus dès qu'elle le vit. Il la félicita et elle monta se coucher, fatiguée par cette longue journée.

Grâce à James et Albus, Lily s'amusa et ne pensa plus autant au Tournoi, et jusqu'au jeudi ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à jouer, discuter et plaisanter. Le banquet d'Halloween plut beaucoup à Lily, émerveillée par les décorations de la Grande Salle. Et le lundi matin c'est James qui dût rappeler à Lily que la directrice annoncerait les résultats à 9h dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'y rendirent et Lily s'installa à côté de Simon, à la table des Poufsouffle.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença la directrice, voici les résultats du Tournoi des têtes : En troisième place les joyaux de septième année !

A la table des Serpentard, un groupe de 4 se leva et cria de joie, le reste de la Salle applaudit.

-En seconde place les dragons de troisième année !

Lily, James et Albus applaudirent de toutes leur force leur cousine Rose, qui semblait très fière d'elle.

-Et enfin en première place : les hermines de quatrième année !

Un groupe de filles assises à la table des Poufsouffle se leva et cria de joie, toute la Salle les applaudissaient. Lily regarda la directrice avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui applaudissait.

-Un peu de calme maintenant s'il vous plait. Je vais annoncer les résultats du petit Tournoi, gagné par l'équipe des Gobelins avec 204 points contre l'équipe des Dragons avec 170 points.

Lily sauta de joie, ses frères la félicitèrent, les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main, tandis que Simon et Lucie se réjouissaient plus discrètement. Ils mangèrent ensuite et durant le retour aux salles communes les tournois furent quasiment le seul sujet de conversation des élèves.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Annily

Les vacances d'Halloween étaient bientôt finies, Lily savourait un de ses derniers repas dans une Grande Salle très peu encombrée quand la directrice arriva et lui dit :

-Bonjour mademoiselle Potter, pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau vers 10 heures ?

-Oui madame la directrice

James, qui était là, attendit que la directrice parte pour faire des suppositions qui effrayaient de plus en plus la petite Lily. Rose rembarra son cousin, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée, puis Simon promit à Lily de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau, ce qu'il fit. mais la gargouille appela Lily et elle dut se résoudre à laisser Simon. Elle monta puis s'assit quand la directrice le lui demanda.

-Mademoiselle je voudrais vous confier une mission. Vous savez sans doute que la jeune Eva Goyle quitte notre établissement ce soir ?

-Non, je ne le savais pas, madame

-Aucune importance. Mais elle va être en quelque sorte remplacée par une élève de Beaux-bâtons, qui est parfaitement bilingue. Et je voudrais vous demander d'accueillir cette jeune fille à Gryffondor.

-Elle ne sera pas répartie par le Choixpeau ? demanda Lily ébahie

-Hélas non, elle prendra la place qu'il reste, mais je suis certaine qu'elle sera digne de Gryffondor. Vous me rejoindrez ce soir, à 20 heures tapantes, devant votre salle commune.

-Oui madame.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Lily quitta le bureau encore un peu décontenancée et elle marcha quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir Simon.

-Simon ! Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non je t'ai attendue au cas où. Alors qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle voulait juste que j'aide une nouvelle élève petit curieux ! dit Lily en riant

-Ah oui pour remplacer la Goyle

-Tu savais ?

-Bah oui, pas toi ?

-Bah non

-Ah, fit Simon un peu honteux

Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres avant de se séparer pour aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Quand Lily rentra elle eut beaucoup de plaisir à torturer la curiosité de son frère James, en vengeance pour ce qu'il avait dit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle lui dit et il fut un peu déçu.

Lily sortit devant la salle commune à 19 heures moins le quart, elle dût supporter une plaisanterie de Peeves et une menace d'un fantôme qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui comptait à rebours pour appeler le concierge dès 20h01. Il fut déçu de voir arriver la directrice emmener Lily. La vue de la gare de Pré-au-Lard impressiona celle-ci et elle regarda attentivement. Quand le train arriva beaucoup d'élèves en descendirent et furent étonnés en voyant Lily et la directrice. Alors que les élèves montaient déjà dans les calèches, une fillette aux cheveux d'un blond qui s'approchait du chatain descendit un peu perdue. Elle avait la même coupe de cheveux simple que Lily en un peu plus court. Quand elle vit la directrice elle comprit qu'elle devait aller la voir

-Bonjour Annily, lui dit-elle. Je suis la directrice de Poudlard. Et voici Lily Potter, votre future camarade de classe et de dortoir.

Annily salua la directrice puis Lily, et la directrice les escorta jusqu'au chateau, là bas les préfets s'occupaient de reconduire les élèves rentrés de vacances, elle indiqua aux deux jeunes filles de suivre la file des Gryffondor et elles coururent jusqu'à eux. Lily commença à parler avec Annily de ce qu'elle savait sur Poudlard, et notamment du tournoi puis des clubs.

-Si tu es née dans une famille moldue tu pourras t'inscrire au club des Nés-Moldus, dans notre dortoir il y a Nina qui y est et elle dit que c'est super.

-Je suis née de parents sorciers, dit-elle sans une once d'accent français, ma mère, elle, était une née-moldue.

A ce moment, les filles arrivaient à la Salle Commune et Lily dit à Annily le mot de passe pour les fois suivantes, elles entrèrent puis montèrent se coucher. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de fermer les rideaux pour se changer et se coucher.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Faute

Ce matin là la directrice se préparait pour aller au match de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle quand Flitwick vint la voir pour lui parler d'un cancre qui avait déjà eu 5 Troll sans réagir aux retenues. Le dénomé Zabini avait été viré de l'équipe de Quidditch et de tous les clubs mais ne réagissait toujours pas, ce jeune garçon de Serpentard était en deuxième année et son cas ne faisait que s'empirer, pourtant un tel passionné de Quidditch aurait dû être touché, surtout qu'il était un poursuiveur très doué. La directrice promit à Flitwick de faire de son mieux puis se rendit au match. A peine assise dans les tribunes, arrivée tout pile à l'heure pour voir les joueurs sortir elle fut interrompue par le professeur de vol sur balai, également arbitre, Olivier Dubois.

-Bonjour madame, j'ai surpris Kyle Gulliver, poursuiveur à Serpentard, en train de boire ça, il a voulu le ranger dans sa poche mais je l'ai intercepté.

-Merci Mr Dubois, nous règlerons ça plus tard, laissez le jeune Gulliver participer au match.

Il descendit et elle se dit qu'il aurait voulu l'exclure mais Céleste ne supportait pas d'imposer un poids mort à une équipe ou une autre, surtout que celle de Poufsouffle avait déjà un avantage dans son efficacité : l'année dernière elle avait remporté la coupe alors que celle de Serpentard était arrivée dernière et l'équipe de Poufsouffle était restée indemne cette année. Le match commença par une grande agressivité des poursuiveurs de Serpentard mais la colère n'est pas la meilleure façon de jouer et au bout d'une heure Poufsouffle menait 90 à 40, sans aucune trace du vif d'or sur le terrain. Ce qui a changé sur le terrain c'est Gulliver, le jeune homme qui était blond à la peau pâle au début du match, avait maintenant des cheveux beaucoup plus courts qu'avant et plus foncés sur tout, sa peau aussi avait foncé. Céleste se dit qu'elle intercepterais le jeune homme une fois le match fini et elle fit taire les professeurs autour d'elle qui avaient remarqué la transformation. Le match dura encore une demie heure sans que Céleste ne réagisse, le score était maintenant de 110 à 50, mais au bout de cette demie heure le commentateur du match annonça que Gulliver était maintenant devenu Zabini. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle profita de la confusion des serpentard pour attraper le vif d'or, et cinq minutes après l'annonce le match se finissait avec un score de 270 à 60, Poufsouffle fut déclaré vainqueur et Céleste alla sur le terrain.

-Votre baguette jeune homme ! ordonna-t-elle à Zabini

Il lui rendit sa baguette et elle lui intima de le suivre, elle appela Lang, directeur de Serpentard et elle emmena Zabini jusqu'à son bureau et se promit d'en changer le mot de passe dès la sortie de l'élève. Elle demanda à Lang d'aller chercher du veritaserum, lui indiquant en latin pour que Zabini ne comprenne pas. Elle fit ensuite entrer le jeune garçon et le fit s'asseoir.

-Mr Zabini vous serez renvoyé de l'école pour tout le reste de l'année et vous n'aurez le droit de revenir qu'en septembre prochain. Et bien sûr le Quidditch vous sera formellement interdit. Voici le rapport que vous remettrez à vos parents, vous partirez ce soir.

Zabini n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas renvoyer si vite et accusa la directrice en son for intérieur. Quand il vit Lang arriver il se rassura un peu mais celui-ci lui dit que ce qu'il avait fait était très grave et que le jeune Gulliver n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, de surcroît. Il donna un verre au jeune élève qui le but avec angoisse. Lang continua :

-Et votre attitude infecte vaudra 30 points de moins à Serpentard ! Êtes vous d'accord Mme Bloomwood ?

-Oui, c'est amplement mérité, maintenant jeune homme dites moi comment vous êtes vous procuré cette fiole ? continua Céleste

-Je l'ai fabriqué, des élèves m'ont aidé à voler des ingrédients dans la réserve, affirma-t-il

-Qui ? s'indigna Lang, qui avait cru en constatant les disparitions que c'était sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours

-John Goyle, Lolie Pritchard et Yann Bulstrode, avoua-t-il sous l'effet du veritaserum

-J'enlève dix points à chacun d'entre eux pour ces vols ! dit-il furieux

-Accepté, affirma Céleste, et ils auront chacun une nuit de retenue dans la forêt interdite avec le garde-chasse. Quant à vous Zabini, vous avez de quoi avoir honte. Monsieur Lang veuillez aider ce jeune homme à boucler ses valises.

Le soir même, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, les élèves purent constater avec horreur que le sablier de Serpentard c'était grandement vidé. La nouvelle diu renvoi de Zabini fit le tour de la salle et les trois élèves qui avaient volé Lang reçurent leur papier de retenue. Tout le monde sentait que des limites avaient été dépassées mais le plus touché était à la table des professeurs, il s'appelait Harry Potter et venait de réaliser que les conséquences des actes qu'il avait faits durant sa scolarité auraient pû être très lourdes. Il commença même à éprouver de l'empathie pour Zabini avant d'être interrompu par Flitwick, qui lui parla du club étudiant.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Entrevue

Céleste Bloomwood cogitait dans son bureau depuis un moment déjà, elle réfléchissait au passé. Et de toutes les idées qui boullionait une lui tenait particulièrement à coeur.

-Professeur, dit-elle pour saluer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle

-Professeur, répondit-il, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, asseyez vous donc.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cent chemins. J'ai été élève ici, comme vous, avant vous. J'étais en septième année lorsque la chambre des secrets a été réouverte. Mais voyez-vous je me souviens de l'incompréhension, de la panique. Je me souviens aussi de mes cours d'histoire de la magie, tout le monde dormait. Et pour l'instant, simplement en remplaçant le professeur, j'ai cru voir une amélioration mais ce n'est pas fini, je voudrais que cette matière suscite de l'interêt. Ne dit-on pas qu'on apprend des erreurs du passé ?

-Si Professeur mais je ne comprends pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir...

-A partir de la rentrée prochaine, le programme d'histoire va légèremment changer. En deuxième, troisième, quatrième et sixième année un morceau de programme sera rajouté.

-J'en suis heureux madame la directrice mais quel est mon rôle là dedans, prévenir Coolidge de son nouveau programme ?

-Non, en fait je vous appelle pour rédiger avec la collaboration du Professeur Coolidge le chapitre sur la chambre des secrets destiné aux troisième année. Les autres chapitres rajoutés seront faits par un historien expert aidé de Julietta et de votre ami le garde chasse qui a assez de vécu pour imposer une vision plus complète. Cette rédaction se fera pour vous durant la première semaine des vacances d'hiver. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, il me semble que vous avez cours.

Il quitta le bureau et Céleste regarda de nouveau son plan.

_Deuxième année : Luttes pour la liberté des elfes de maison_

_Troisième année : La chambre des secrets _

_Quatrième année : La première guerre des sorciers_

_Sixième année : Deuxième guerre des sorciers_

Elle sourit et se félicita avant de se remettre au boulot. Plusieurs demandes d'ajouts ou de suppression de points passèrent devant elle et elle en confirma la moitié à peine. Elle se mit ensuite à rédiger un rapport sur les changements qu'elle ferait, leur but et en quoi ils consistaient. Le soir même après les cours un élève vint lui donner une proposition de club, un club de duels, il y avait une vingtaine de signatures, toutes les années et toutes les maisons, elle félicita le jeune homme puis lui dit qu'elle y réfléchirait. Elle se demanda comment gérer un club aussi délicat, après tout ce n'est pas le boulot des professeurs, ni le sien. Elle pensa ensuite aux préfets, un de chaque maison pour être juste. Elle écrivit une lettre à son fils Clément, préfet en sixième année à Serdaigle, pour lui demander si ça l'interressait. Elle se dit ensuite qu'elle allait envoyer une missive officielle à chaque préfet et préfète.

_Remus Deauclaire, vous êtes convoqués à la réunion des préfets du 5 décembre, vous apporterez du parchemin et de l'encre, merci. _

_Minerva Barkwith, vous êtes convoqués à la réunion des préfets du 5 décembre, vous apporterez du parchemin et de l'encre, merci. _

_Kenneth McKinnon, ..._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Deux Noël

**Chapitre 12 : Joyeux Noël**

Lily L. Potter allait passer son premier Noël à Poudlard et cela la rendait un peu inquiète, bien qu'elle soit avec ses frères. Avant Albus et James venaient à chaque Noël mais maintenant leur père était au poste de professeur à Poudlard et il passerait Noël à Poudlard avec sa femme et ses enfants, dans une des salles de classe, aménagée pour l'occasion, tout comme la directrice qui en aurait une aussi avec son mari et ses cinq enfants dont deux jumelles n'ayant pas l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Cependant son émerveillement à la vue de la Grande Salle fut plus forte que son angoisse et elle se mit dans l'esprit de Noël. Elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, et vit Albus et James. James était avec un ami resté à Poudlard tandis qu'Albus discutait avec Scorpius, car leur amie Rose était rentrée passer Noël avec ses parents et son frère. Elle se régala sans limites et discuta joyeusement avec ses frères et leurs amis ainsi qu'avec Gabriela, son amie en deuxième année et Annily. Le soir elle invita Annily à passer Noël avec eux car celle-ci n'avait que Lily à Poudlard et Harry l'avait invitée à passer la soirée avec eux. La soirée fut géniale et Lily fut heureuse de recevoir des pièces d'échec neuves colorées en vert pomme, la couleur préférée de Lily ainsi qu'une couverture à température réglable vert pomme et un magazine de Quidditch qui consacrait sa une aux flèches d'Appleby, l'équipe de Quidditch soutenue par Lily. Albus reçut un nécessaire pour balai, le livre « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » et des lunettes anti-pluie pour les matchs de Quidditch, les mêmes que celle que James reçut également avec un petit sac contenant des objets du magasin Weasley. Même Annily reçut un petit cadeau de la part des Potter : un plaid en forme de sac de couchage, pur les nuits froides à Poudlard. Heureux et fatigués, les quatre Gryffondor rentrèrent à leur dortoir, laissant leurs parents ensemble. James se servit de la carte du maraudeur pour rentrer sans rencontrer personne et Albus avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où, bien que les quatre jeunes élèves auraient du mal à tenir dessous à quatre, en tout cas ils devraient rester immobiles.

Céleste Bloomwood dirigeait Poudlard depuis quatre mois et elle n'avait pu voir son mari à Pré-au-Lard que deux fois depuis et cette soirée de Noël lui ramènerait ce mari qui lui manquait tant. Elle prépara la soirée avec ses deux jumelles, qui décoraient le sapin tandis qu'elle s'occupait de réduire puis déplacer les meubles. Le soir même, la famille fut enfin réunie : Clément, préfet en sixième année à Serdaigle, Léa, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, en quatrième année et Alice, petite blonde en deuxième année à Serdaigle. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir offrir un nouveau balai à Léa, ainsi qu'un sac et de l'argent à Clément, en plus d'une couverture à température réglable et de « L'histoire de Poudlard » édition 2010. Cette soirée fut merveilleuse pour les Bloomwood, loins les uns des autres depuis quatre mois, Céleste fut heureuse de pouvoir entendre à nouveau les rires de ses enfants, qu'elle voyait peu durant l'année à cause de sa position.


	13. Chapitre 13 : En famille

**Chapitre 13 : En famille**

Harry profita des vacances de Noël pour passer du temps avec sa femme et ses filles. Le jour de Noël il demanda à la directrice l'autorisation de réserver le terrain de Quidditch pour lui, sa femme et ses enfants et celle-ci l'y autorisa mais proposa que ses propres enfants viennent aussi, car même si deux d'entre eux étaient à Serdaigle, les deux maisons s'étaient déjà affrontées. Harry fut étonné de voir l'enthousiasme de ses enfants face à cette rencontre et c'est sereins que les Potter arrivèrent au terrain. Ils constituèrent deux équipes : les rouges comprenant les trois Potter ainsi que Léa, tous les quatre à Gryffondor et les bleus comprenant les deux Bloomwood à Serdaigle ainsi que les deux jeunes jumelles. Albus fit le gardien des rouges et Clément celui des bleus. Sur un Brossdur 6 de l'école, Lily profita des joies du Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse. Les deux couples de parents furent impressionnés par le match qui se termina au bout de deux heures à 190-170 pour les rouges. Céleste ramena ensuite des fauteuils et une petite table du château via des sortilèges d'attraction puis fit du chocolat chaud avec ce qu'elle avait ramené dans un sac. Ils se régalèrent tous avec le chocolat chaud puis rentrèrent au château, d'abord les Bloomwood suivis par les meubles puis les Potter avec l'Eclair de feu que James avait hériité de son père et le Comète 290 que Albus avait hérité de Ginny. Les Potter passèrent l'après midi dans la salle sur demande, révélant ainsi son existence à Annily. Ils jouèrent aux échecs, James gagnant chaque partie qu'il faisait, à la bataille explosive, aux Bavboules ainsi que de nombreux jeux tirés de jeux moldus comme le Uno et le P'tit BAC. Ils sortirent pour manger vers vingt heures et tandis qu'Harry invitait Ginny à la table des professeurs, les trois enfants et Annily se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Cependant un petit groupe de Serpentard d'âges différents les intercepta afin de critiquer le fait qu'ils restent avec leurs parents et de surnommer Annily « le petit chien des Potter » mais les Potter lancèrent des maléfices du Saucisson à une vitesse si grande qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre, ils coururent ensuite à quatre jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où Gabriela, Scorpius et Léa étaient en grande discussion.

-Eh Albus, lança Scorpius, tu as vu la brochure concernant les nouvelles options à choisir ?

-Mais c'est pas pour nous on est déjà en troisième année !

-Oui mais maintenant il y en a à choisir pour la quatrième année ! regarde, dit-il en sortant la brochure, « Les quatrième années sont priés de confirmer leurs options (deux minimum) pour les BUSEs parmi Soin aux créatures magiques, Arithmancie, Etude des moldus, Etude des Runes, Magie appliquée à la vie quotidienne et Géographie. De plus vous pouvez commencer en quatrième ou cinquième année une des options avancées facultatives suivantes : Défense avancée contre les forces du mal, Alchimie, Droit, Magie &Santé. »

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? dit James, presque en criant. Ya plus de divination ?

-Je sais pas, tu es en cinquième année ça ne vaut peut être pas pour toi.

-Accio brochures ! lança James

Soudain quatre brochures vinrent à lui, la première indiquait « J'entre en troisième année », la seconde « J'entre en quatrième année », la troisième « J'entre en cinquième année » et la dernière « J'entre en sixième année ». Il ouvrit la dernière avec de l'appréhension et fut soulagé d'y voir « Veuillez confirmer vos options pour les ASPICs. En plus de celles-ci vous avez la possibilité de choisir une option facultative (ou plusieurs) parmi les suivantes : Défense avancée contre les forces du mal, Alchimie, Droit, Magie &Santé. Toute option choisie sera passée aux ASPICs. » Ensuite Albus sortit un bout de parchemin et sa plume de son sac et écrivit à Rose pour tout lui expliquer. Le petit groupe se mit ensuite à parler de ces nouveautés tout en mangeant.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Janvier

Chapitre 14 : Janvier

Janvier commença sur une note festive : le réveillon du nouvel an. Les Potter et Annily réveillonèrent dans la Salle sur demande, ils eurent des pochettes surprises, des pétards, des confettis etc. Ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit puis s'endormirent dans la Salle sur demande, dans des sacs de couchage, dont un double pour les parents. Ce fut la dernière nuit que les Potter passèrent tous réunis car Ginny repartit le matin même, tandis que les élèves rentrés chez eux revenaient pour le deuxième trimestre.

Albus, Rose et Scorpius étaient de nouveau réunis, et Lily était avec eux. Rose parlait avec angoisse des options qu'elle prendrait.

-Moi je crois que je vais arrêter Soin aux créatures magiques et garder Arithmancie, Etude des runes et Etude des moldus. Mais j'hésite beaucoup entre Alchimie, Droit et Magie & Santé. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux faire ! s'angoissa Rose

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre les trois ! lui dit Scorpius, tu as déjà abusé en prenant quatre options en troisième année.

-On ne peut pas, répondit Rose très irritée. C'est deux maximum et il est conseillé de n'en prendre qu'une, en spécialisation pour se diriger vers un métier. Tu as réfléchi Albus ?

-On a encore 4 mois !

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire, Rose s'énerva et pour la calmer Albus prit la liste et lui dit :

-De toute façon moi je garde Arithmancie, Etude des runes et Soin aux créatures magiques.

-Mais tu es nul en Soin aux créatures magiques ! protesta Scorpius

Albus l'ignora et continua :

-Sinon ben j'aime bien Magie & Santé, Alchimie ça me dit rien et droit peut être. Par contre j'ai pas besoin de Géographie, j'en ai fait à l'école préparatoire. Mais Magie appliquée ça a l'air sympa. Je vais encore y réfléchir.

Albus, Rose et Scorpius n'étaient pas les seuls à parler d'options, la Salle Commune grouillait de remarques en tout genre, une élève de deuxième année pestait contre la supprimation de la divination.

Alors que la vie reprenait à Poudlard, les élèves commençaient à dériver vers un autre sujet : le Quidditch. En effet le match Serpentard-Serdaigle aurait lieu au milieu du mois et toute l'école ne parlait que de la rencontre. Le jour même, Lily se rendit au stade avec une écharpe de supporter de Serdaigle, accompagnée par Gabriela et Simon, tandis qu'Annily était restée au château à cause de son retard dans les devoirs. Simon était heureux ce jour là et Lily le remarqua d'autant plus que Simon était bougon depuis un moment. Ce jour là il portait aussi une écharpe de Serdaigle par-dessus son uniforme de Poufsouffle et il avait ramené un sachet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.

-Oh gout épinard ! s'exclama Lily en prenant la première dragée

-Moi j'ai fraise ! sourit Gabriela.

-Beurk, anchois ! s'exclama Simon.

Riant aux éclats à chaque nouvelle découverte, les trois amis mangèrent le sachet en entier et quand James et Albus arrivèrent, ils furent déçus de ne plus rien avoir. Gabriela profita de la présence des deux frères pour leur dire qu'elle adorait leur technique, en effet bien que très différents dans la vie les frères Potter étaient très unis au Quidditch et à deux ils formaient un couple de batteurs exceptionnels. Le match dura une heure et demie et se finit à 220-60 pour Serdaigle.

En rentrant au château Simon proposa un jeu d'échecs à Gabriela et Lily, Albus se joint à eux tandis que James partit travailler pour ses BUSEs car derrière le côté blagueur et séducteur de James, il avait une volonté de réussir en cours et il tenait beaucoup à réussir ses BUSEs. Gabriela, Albus et Lily partirent chercher leurs pièces, enfin Albus emprunta celles de James. Ils firent un Tournoi en six parties, chacun en jouant trois et c'est Albus qui le remporta suivi de Simon puis de Gabriela et enfin de Lily qui n'était pas très forte aux échecs malgrè les nombreuses parties faites avec son cousin Hugo, pro des échecs depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait commencé à 4 ans et faisait maintenant des championnats internationaux.

Quand la dernière source de lumière fut éteinte Lily resta étendue sur le dos et se posa des questions : Serais-je assez forte pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch un jour ? Oubliera-t-on un jour mon nom afin de me considérer par mon prénom ? Rendrai-je fiers mes parents ?


	15. Chapitre 15 : Entre amis

Chapitre 15 : Pré-au-Lard

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, Lily ne pouvait pas y aller mais ses frères promirent de lui ramener un gros sachet de bonbons. Eux s'étaient bien attachés à Léa à cause de sa place dans l'équipe et aussi à Alice depuis le match et comme les deuxième année étaient autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard depuis une dizaine d'années elle viendrait avec eux. Lily était un peu triste mais elle resterait avec Gabriela et Simon pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Annily, elle, bossait beaucoup depuis le retour des vacances et Lily ne la voyait presque plus en dehors du dortoir. Après une longue bataille les trois élèves rentrèrent trempés au château et les filles virent le concierge attraper Simon de l'autre côté du couloir et elles coururent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elles reçurent vite le hibou de Simon leur annonçant avoir pris une heure de retenue et fait perdre dix points à sa maison, il y insultait ensuite le concierge.

Au retour de Pré-au-Lar, Albus, James et les amis de James : Jules, Bilius et Tiberius, revinrent avec des friandises qu'ils mangèrent avec Lily, Annily, Gabriela, Léa, Rose et Scorpius. Le stock fut vite épuisé malgré les stocks énormes que Bilius et Tiberius avaient faits, étant les plus aisés. Les deux frères, bien que tous deux en cinquième année, avaient presque un an de différence et étaient issus d'une famille très riche. Jules, quant à lui, est issu d'une famille moldue. Ensuite Rose parla de son père qui avait été juge au Tournoi des trois sorciers pour la première tâche en novembre à Beauxbâtons.

-Dans quatre ans ce sera à Poudlard ! dit James, moi je ne serais plus là mais toi Albus tu pourras te présenter !

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! s'énerva Rose

-Moi je le ferais, affirma Scorpius.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! s'inquièta Rose

-Je suis courageux et dégourdi ! De toute façon c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, affirma Scorpius

Albus soupira, Lily savait que son frère risquait d'être au milieu de leurs querelles incessantes, c'était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois, chaque fois elle recevait des lettres d'Albus qui racontait son désarroi devant ses amis qui s'engueulaient tout le temps.

-C'est dans quatre ans ! Vous aurez tout le temps d'y réfléchir d'ici là ! lança Lily coupant la discussion, bien que les deux amis soient toujours aussi remontés l'un contre l'autre.

Par rapport à Rose, Lily avait un tempérament très calme et pourtant celle-ci n'était vraiment pas un chaton, bien que Ginny la nomme ainsi.

-Au fait Scorpius tu vas prendre quoi comme options ? relança Albus

-Je vais garder Soin aux créatures magiques et Etude des moldus seuls en obligatoire et je vais prendre Alchimie et Magie & Santé, répondit-il

-Wow t'as bien réfléchi toi ! s'exclama Albus

-De toute façon pour ceux qui ont indécis il y aura une semaine des carrières bientôt, annonça Lily

-Quand ?

-Ca a été avancé aux vacances de février, regardez le mot là bas, ça commencera le premier samedi des vacances et finira le suivant, et le Poudlard express partira dimanche midi.

-C'est super ça ! s'exclama Rose.

Ensuite James proposa un Tournoi d'échecs avec Bilius, Tiberius, Léa et eux. Ils acceptèrent et finirent le Tournoi à 19 heures, James en première place, Tiberius en deuxième et Rose en troisième, Lily, elle, était, comme souvent, dernière. Son frère la taquina mais elle lui répondit sèchement que quand Hugo arrivera il ne sera plus que le sixième année qui s'est fait exterminer aux échecs par un première année.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Un samedi

Chapitre 16 : Origines

Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques jours quand Rose vint chercher Albus, et Lily car elle était avec lui pour leur montrer quelque chose. Elle les amena jusqu'à la Salle sur demande, passa trois fois et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit placard à balais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ? demanda Albus

-_Lumos_ ! Regarde Albus, là ! s'exclama Rose

Sur une paroi il y avait une caricature et un poème sur un dénommé Rusard, Argus, et une signature « FGW ».

-Et ? demanda Albus

-FGW !

-Fred et George Weasley ! répondit Lily, qui avait compris avant son frère.

-Exact.

-Fred c'est celui dont George parle tout le temps ! Il faisait tout plein de farces avec lui et ils ont créé le magasin ensemble, ajouta Lily.

-Vous voyez, encore une preuve que nous ne sommes que les suivants d'une famille qui a marqué son temps, soupira Rose. Tu sais Lily en première année Flitwick m'a appelée « Granger 2 », moi j'ai trouvé ça horriblement vexant. Heureusement que cette année quasiment tous les profs sont nouveaux mais rien qu'être comparée à Victoire, Molly ou même nos parents, oncles et tantes, c'est lourd.

-Qui est nouveau ? demanda Lily intriguée

-De cette année il y a Coolidge, ton père et le prof d'Arithmancie. Mais nos parents n'ont connu que Flitwick et Hagrid en tant que professeurs, Londubat et Macmillan en tant qu'élèves.

-Bon on y va Rosie ? demanda Albus. Je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai mon devoir de potions à faire.

-Je l'ai fini, mais on peut aller quand même. Tu as besoin d'aide pour des devoirs toi Lily ?

-Bah en fait là il faut juste que je regoigne Simon et Lucie à la bibliothèque avec Annily pour notre devoir de Sortilèges.

-A quelle heure ?

-15 heures je crois.

-Tu as tes affaires ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Parcequ'il est presque 15h

Lily sortit à toute vitesse et courut d'abord vers la Salle Commune où elle prit ses affaires puis rejoint la bibliothèque en courant avec Annily qui avait attendu Lily.

-Tu es en retard l'apostropha Simon

-Désolée, lui répondit Lily.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son agenda

-« Les sortilèges d'amnésie », annonça-t-elle

-Tu as les consignes qu'il a donné ?

-Non, répondit Lily en rougissant.

-Moi je les ai, annonça Annily, « Vous décrirez leurs effets, détaillerez les lois à laquelle ils ont été soumis puis raconterez une histoire réelle où ce sortilège a été utilisé. Votre exposé sera structuré et comprendra une introduction, un plan détaillé et une conclusion. Vous inclurez une réflexion sur le fait d'utiliser ces sortilèges sous la forme de votre choix dans laquelle apparaîtra l'avis de chaque membre du groupe. »

La classe avait été répartie en groupes de 2 à 4, eux étant le seul groupe de 4. Ils se divisèrent donc les tâches dans la recherche : pendant plus d'une heure Annily chercherait un exemple, Simon et Lily les lois et Lucie les effets et la liste des différents sortilèges. Ensuite ils mirent une heure à rédiger leurs réflexions et une autre à compléter les recherches et commencer à élaborer le plan. Ils allèrent ensuite ensemble manger à la Grande Salle. Simon fut contraint par Lucie et Lily d'aller à la table des Poufsouffle tandiq que Lily et Annily allaient avec les leurs. Lily était morte de faim et James rigola en la voyant s'enfiler un poulet entier avec Annily, alors que cette dernière ne mangeait pas énormément. Lui ne mangeait qu'un potage à la citrouille mais prenait beaucoup de fromage avec. Il se faisait d'ailleurs taquiner par Albus qui lui disait que si il ne mangeait qu'une entrée c'est parcequ'il s'était mangé des vents toute la journée. En effet il était amoureux de la seule fille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, une Gryffondor nommée Cathy, en cinquième année à Gryffondor et il l'avait accostée toute la journée. C'est en riant et se taquinant que les Potter, Rose et Annily rentrèrent dans leur dortoir.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Hiver

Chapitre 17

Un mardi matin, alors que Lily prenait son petit déjeuner elle reçut un hibou de sa tante Hermione qui lui envoyait son cadeau de Noël en retard ainsi que ceux de James et d'Albus. Albus l'ouvrit le paquet en premier et comme il s'y attendait c'était un livre, il lut le titre : « Histoire de la coupe du monde de Quidditch », il fut heureux car il adorait à la fois le Quidditch et l'Histoire. James, lui, reçut un guide d'aide à la préparation des BUSEs

-Mais c'est pas un cadeau ça ! grommela-t-il. Heureusement qu'il y a des chocogrenouilles avec.

Cette remarque fit rire Lily qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le sien tout en rigolant.

-Un planning de devoirs, grommela-t-elle. J'ai pas besoin de ça je m'en sors très bien ! C'est limite vexant.

-Tu n'es pas débordée toi par tout ce travail ? demanda Annily

-Non pas du tout mais si tu veux tu peux l'avoir, répondit Lily

-Pour de vrai ? demanda-t-elle

-Bah oui, tiens.

-Tu as eu quoi toi ? demanda Albus à Rose

-Un necessaire pour baguette et deux trois bricoles, répondit-elle

-Du genre ? demanda Lily intriguée

-Un drapeau de supporter Gryffondor qui peut se changer en une autre maison. Et un nouveau rideau pour mon lit à baldaquins.

-Un comment ? demanda Lily, très curieuse

-Aux couleurs de l'équipe de Corée du Sud.

-Oh beurk ne me dis pas que tu soutiens encore ces nuls ! s'exclama Albus

Rose rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, comme son père avant elle. Elle n'osait avouer qu'elle craquait pour l'attrapeur, Iseul Bakh. En fait elle était la seule Weasley à soutenir une équipe non-européenne. Lily sauva sa cousine en disant :

-Moi j'ai eu une couverture, un magazine de Quidditch et des pièces d'echec.

-Tu as de la chance moi j'ai une couverture toute moche mais comme j'ai le même dortoir qu'a eu ma mère elle dit que les couettes sont chaudes et du coup pas besoin d'une nouvelle. En fait je crois surtout qu'ils gardent de l'argent pour accompagner Hugo à ses compèt, ajouta-t-elle un peu énervée.

-Tu as eu quoi toi Scorpius ? adressa Albus à son ami jusque là silencieux et à l'écart

-Un bon pour aller chez le coiffeur, mon père déteste ma coupe, répondit-il

Lily dut admettre que la coupe au bol du jeune garçon était désorganisée et pas géniale.

-Et c'est tout ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non j'ai eu le livre que j'avais demandé, « L'art de la potion » et un magazine de Quidditch.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch, c'est notre jeu magnifique qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? dit James le ton rieur, pas modeste pour une noise.

-Je n'aime toujours pas ça mais mon père estime qu'être à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard est déjà une honte mais ne pas jouer dans l'équipe alors qu'il pourrait les acheter avec des balais c'est pire.

-Gryffondor ne se laisse pas acheter, grogna James

-Dis plutôt que son père est dégueulasse ! s'énerva Rose

-C'est comme ça, dis Scorpius assez résigné. Quelqu'un veut se couper les cheveux ?

-Les miens sont trop longs, répondit Rose

En effet ses cheveux étaient arrivés un peu plus loin que le milieu de son dos et Lily savait que c'était par manque de temps de la part de ses parents.

-Tiens prend le, dit Scorpius en lui tendant le bon qu'il gardait dans son sac. Tu rentres bien chez toi en février ?

-Oui et dailleurs tu peux venir avec nous, il y aura déjà Albus à la maison, lui dit Rose

-Moi je serai chez Fredéric Jordan, il est bosseur et m'a promis de m'aider à réviser pour les BUSEs, ajouta James.

-Et avec Annily on va skier en France, chez sa famille. Papa et maman font un voyage en amoureux à travers l'Ecosse, ajouta Lily.

-Euh il est quasiment 9 heures là il faut y aller ! les interrompit Annily.

Ils se dépêchèrent tous et se rendirent en cours, Lily avait un cours de Potions avec les Poufsouffle.

-Potter, Dubois, vous êtes en retard ! grommela Lang, qui détestait être interrompu. Cela coûtera 10 points à Gryffondor… Chacune ! Maintenant asseyez-vous et ouvrez vos livres à la page 94, nous allons étudier les philtres d'amour.

Les deux jeunes filles s'asseyèrent silencieusement et lurent la page indiquée, la salle resta silencieuse une vingtaine de minutes avant que Lang ne commente le chapitre tandis que ses élèves prenaient des notes. A la fin du cours il demanda des dissertations sur « Les philtres d'amour, leurs utilisations, les dérives et leur fabrication », à faire par groupes de deux. En sortant Simon vint voir Lily :

-On se met ensemble ?

-Bah je suis déjà avec Annily, désolée.

Simon quitta les cachots précipitamment, l'air énervé.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui prend, il était sympa à la base, s'excusa Lily à Annily.

-Il a peut être des soucis chez lui, répondit Annily.

Les deux filles sortirent ensuite du château afin de se rapprocher des serres et de profiter de la pause pour jouer avec la neige.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Quidditch

Le lundi suivant, au petit déjeuner, Rose reçut un hibou de son père et lut la lettre à voix haute avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix :

-« Ma chère Rosie, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'amener cinq personnes au Tournoi des trois sorciers, Hugo refuse alors tu peux inviter Albus, James, Lily et une personne de ton choix. Scorpius y va avec son père je crois. Ce sera jeudi durant les vacances. A bientôt ! »

-Mais c'est génial ! s'extasia James

-Annily ça t'interesse ? demanda Rose

-Lily et moi on va au ski.

-Mon père pourra venir vous chercher en transplanant, c'est juste pour une journée.

-Je vais demander à mes parents mais ce serait avec plaisir, s'anima Annily.

-C'est quoi ce Tournoi ? demanda un garçon de la même année que Lily.

-En fait ça se passe à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang, en alternance, et il y a un champion dans chaque école. Les trois champions doivent passer trois tâches et sont jugés par des juges dont mon oncle, débita Albus.

-Mais faut avoir 17 ans parceque c'est dangereux, voire mortel, ajouta James. Mon père y a participé et a vu quelqu'un mourir, ma mère dit que ce n'est pas à cause du Tournoi mais que ça aurait pu.

-A Beauxbâtons, la championne s'appelle Juliette, c'est mon oncle qui me l'a dit, ajouta Annily.

-Et à Durmstrang c'est Victor Galnov, ajouta James, qui s'interessait à l'actualité du Tournoi.

La conversation fut coupée par Simon, qui arriva précipitamment.

-Lily, Lily ! cria-t-il. Il y a eu un mort au Quidditch à l'école de sorcellerie élémentaire Korex.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle avec peur.

-« _L'école élémentaire Korex, accueillant les jeunes sorciers roumains et bulgares âgés de 10 à 15 ans, a annoncé la mort de Lyuben Perev, joueur de seulement 12 ans, mardi dernier. L'enterrement aura lieu prochainement, dans l'intimité de la famille. Le jeune homme était attrapeur et les joueurs de l'équipe adverses'étaient ligués contre lui, chacun d'entre eux sera envoyé devant le tribunal » _et après c'est des détails, lut-il.

Il ferma le magazine, nommé « Quidditch news » et lu sur chaque visage la peur et l'incompréhension.

-Il y a des précisions sur Korex ? demanda Lily

Les autres la regardèrent bizarrement, Simon les ignora et lut un petit encadré :

-En Roumanie et en Bulgarie l'école est commune aux deux pays et se déroule en deux cycles : 10-15 ans pour les bases, 15-19 pour la spécialisation. L'école supérieure (15-19 ans) regroupe les sorciers roumains, bulgares et moldaves dans l'école Gabev…

Il fut coupé par Rose :

-Mais Lily ce mec est mort et toi tu penses à l'école !

-On le connaissait pas et c'est l'équipe adverse qui était trop violente. Allez soyez pas si rigides, je peux me cultiver sur les écoles sans paraître insensible, répondit Lily.

-C'est vrai, répondit Albus, qui se remettait souvent du côté de sa sœur. Bon oublions, vous allez parier sur le prochain match ?

-Moi j'ai mis 2 noises sur Poufsouffle, indiqua Scorpius.

-Moi j'ai pas le droit de parier, dit tristement Rose, bien qu'Albus sache qu'elle n'aimait de toute façon pas ça.

-Al et moi on a mis une noise chacun sur Poufsouffle aussi. Ils ont gagné l'année dernière après tout. Et toi Annily ? indiqua James

-Je n'ai jamais parié et ça ne m'interesse pas. C'est autorisé d'ailleurs ?

-Pas vraiment mais une fois Lang a surpris un pari et il a enlevé 30 points à Poufsouffle sans punir les élèves, répondit-il

-Tu tiens pour qui toi Annily ? demanda James

-Poufsouffle.

-En fait c'est parcequ'il y a Simon, indiqua Lily.

-De toute façon il vaut mieux être du côté des vainqueurs, dit James avec conviction. Et puis on va les battre toutes les deux !

La tablée rit de sa remarque mais Lily voyait bien que son plus jeune frère était stressé, en effet les deux garçons avaient beau former une équipe de choc, Poufsouffle avait vraiment une bonne équipe et les deux maisons devraient s'affronter en mars. Lacy, capitaine et gardienne, leur mettait d'ailleurs bien la pression. Mais au-delà des plaisanteries et de la bonne humeur du petit-déjeuner il y avait les cours et Lily dut courir pour arriver en Botanique avec Annily et elle fut soulagée quand Neville ne leur enleva que deux points chacune. Elles se concentrèrent ensuite sur le dégivrage d'une Pierreuse, travail long et délicat du fait de la fragilité de la plante étudiée, Lily ne remarqua même pas le regard noir que lui lançait Simon.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le souafle est lancé

Chapitre 19 : Le souaffle est lancé

La neige était haute de plusieurs centimètres quand Lily et ses frères quittèrent le château pour se rendre au match de Quidditch. Annily était encore une fois restée au château car elle bossait sur son devoir de Potions, étant donné qu'elle avait eu un D au précédent. Simon, lui, était déjà dans les gradins avec son écharpe jaune et noire. Il salua chaleureusement Lily puis serra la main à ses deux frères. Il leur exprima sa joie devant les couleurs du stade, rempli aux ¾ de jaune et noir. Ensuite ils parlèrent Quidditch, ou plutôt potins.

-Notre capitaine, Guenaëlle, est la nièce du fabriquant de baguettes du Chemin de Traverse, relata Simon. Elle a trois frères et une sœur dont deux à Poudlard.

-Les batteurs de Poufsouffle sont en cinquième année et ils sont amis depuis la première année, ils sont super coordonnés. Ceux de Serdaigle sont vraiment nuls en comparaison, ajouta James.

Ils furent coupés par l'ouverture des portes des vestiaires et l'arrivée des joueurs. Ceux-ci firent quelques tours au dessus du terrain enneigé puis les deux capitaines, Guenaëlle et Leah, se serrèrent la main avec un regard défieur. Guenaëlle était une fille à carrure d'homme, aux très larges épaules et aux cheveux noirs assez courts qui se baladaient dans le vent. Leah, elle, avait des cheveux chatains longs et lisses, rassemblés en une queue de cheval, elle était plus fine et plus féminine que sa rivale, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être une très bonne gardienne. Son talent fut tout de suite testé par Poufsouffle, dont elle esquiva brillament 3 buts, qualifiée par le commentateur, un Poufsouffle nommé Josiah Abbot, de « rapide et élégant, tout en étant très efficace ». Simon le soupçonna en râlant d'être amoureux d'elle, cependant Lily lui répondit que Josiah avait raison, ce qui déplut assez au jeune homme. Simon n'ajouta rien car les Serdaigle crièrent pour le premier but de leur équipe, ils se reconcentrèrent tous sur le match, Poufsouffle attaquait avec une magnifique technique, et le premier but de Poufsouffle fut marqué. Simon cria si fort que Lily du se boucher les oreilles, elle se demandais si un but valait vraiment de si vifs cris, mais elle se rappela ce que James et Albus lui avaient dit sur le Quidditch, :

« C'est un honneur d'être dans l'équipe, chaque élève se sent fort à travers son équipe et on a un rôle très important, avait comencé James.

-Enfin en tant que batteurs, un peu moins que d'autres mais c'est déjà une véritable fierté… continua Albus

-De mettre un Serpentard à terre ! le coupa James

Les deux frères avaient ri et c'est ce rire qui résonnait dans la tête de Lily lorsqu'elle entendit Poufsouffle crier à nouveau. Elle se reconcentra sur le match et vit deux bloquages de Serdaigle et un but de la même équipe, le score était très serré. Soudain elle aperçut le vif d'or et se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir aperçu, elle ne dit rien par fierté mais regarda l'attrapeur de Serdaigle avec insistance qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ses messages subliminaux et qui aperçut à son tour la petite balle dorée, qui s'enfuyait déjà. Il passa très près d'elle mais la loupa, fonçant dans un gradin de Serpentard, sous les bancs. Lily angoissa mais le garçon en sortit indemne, sauvé par un beau virage de son balai. Elle fut triste pour Serdaigle, encore plus en voyant le compteur qui indiquait 40-20 pour Poufsouffle. Cependant Serdaigle semblait avoir subi un entrainement très intense car face à l'équipe très soudée et très efficace de Poufsouffle, ils semblaient n'avoir aucune chance au début et se retrouvaient maintenant avec un score de 30 contre 40, notamment grâce à leur gardienne qui avait un très bon niveau. La tension semblait monter sur le terrain, le moral des Poufsouffle semblait faiblir, une poursuiveuse de Serdaigle nommée Lola en profita pour s'avancer vers les buts de Serdaigle mais la gardienne était très concentrée et en évitant le but elle avait aussi renvoyé le souaffle droit sur Madison Dursley, qui fonçait vite et agilement vers le but des Serdaigle.

-SERDAIGLE MARQUE ! cria Abbot. Egalité pour les deux équipes.

A ce moment si crucial Lily se mit à chercher le vif d'or, elle voulait que Poufsouffle perde pour que Gryffondor ait de meilleures chances. Elle plissa les yeux, chercha partout et l'aperçut enfin sous l'attrapeur de Serdaigle à peut-être cinq mètres. Celui-ci la regardait toujours, alternativement elle et le terrain et elle baissa la tête, il plongea et referma la main sur la balle dorée. De 60-50 pour Poufsouffle le score passa à 200-60 pour Serdaigle, les supporters bleu et argent crièrent et Lily se sentit fière, de son petit gradin elle avait presque attrapé le vif d'or. Mais sa joie ne dura qu'un temps car quand ele se tourna vers Simon, celui-ci avait l'air très énervé et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lily pour qu'elle voie dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris.

-Je ne dirais rien parceque je t'apprécie, mais oublie moi, lui dit-il avant de partir furieux

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda James à Lily

-Je vous raconterais tout ça plus tard, allons au calme, venez mon dortoir doit être vide.

-Lily, les garçons ne peuvent pas accéder aux dortoirs des filles, c'est écrit dans « _L'histoire de Poudlard », _précisa Albus. Venez plutôt dans le mien.

-Non, je ne fais pas trop confiance à ton ami Scorpion, allons dans le mien, conclut James.

-Scorpius , corrigea Albus en insistant sur la dernière syllabe.

-C'est pareil, allez venez, conclut l'ainé.

Les trois Potter se rendirent au dortoir de James, qui se trouvait au 4è étage de la tour, il indiquait « cinquième année ».

-Tu changes de dortoir tous les ans ? demanda Lily

-Non, l'écriteau change, répondit James. Allez, entrez.

Albus et Lily s'asseyèrent sur le lit de eur frère, recouvert d'un plaid en polaire orange vif représentant les Canons de Chudley.

-Alors Lily ? lui demanda James.

-J'ai vu le vif d'or. Deux fois. Et j'ai indiqué à l'attrapeur où il était.

-Tu as fait quoi ? cria Albus tandis que James criait

-Lequel ?

-Serdaigle. Si Poufsouffle perdait on avait plus de chances de gagner, répondit Lily.

-Mais c'est génial Lily, ça veut dire que tu as des yeux d'attrapeuse ! s'enthousiasma Albus

-Et que tu es stratège ! Lily il faut absolument que tu te présentes l'année prochaine ! De toute façon Keydan va passer ses ASPICs, s'enthousiasma à son tour James.

Lily souriait puis elle se rappela de Simon.

-Le problème c'est que Simon a tout compris, dit tristement Lily. Il a dit qu'il ne dirait rien mais il me fait la tête..

-Pas étonnant. Tinquiète pas ma Lily, juste au prochain match n'aide que Keydan ou personne d'ailleurs, c'est peut être trop dangereux, continua James

-D'accord, répondit simplement Lily. On va manger ?

-Oui allons y, confirma Albus.

Lily ne croisa plus Simon mais avec ses frères et ses amis, elle compensait le manque. Et même si il lui manquait, et même si ses cours de potions, de botanique et d'astronomie avait perdu un peu d'interêt, elle continuait sans se retourner, car Lily était forte, comme sa mère, comme sa grand-mère. Lily était une Weasley, une Potter.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Farces et attrapes

Chapitre 20 : Farces et attrapes

Ce jeudi là, Lily sortit du cours de Métamorphose avec un grand sourire, elle avait eu les meilleurs résultats de la classe, devant même une certaine Rebecca Langfer, à Serpentard, qui se vantait toujours d'avoir les meilleurs résultats. Elle avait transformé une pelote de laine en une magnifique colombe tandis que celle de Rebecca était incapable de voler. Elle se rendait maintenant en cours de Sortilèges, classe dans laquelle elle cotoyait aussi Rebecca, qu'elle avait surnommée « Langue de ver », ce qui faisait bien rire les autres Gryffondor. Arrivés en Sortilèges, les élèves s'assirent devant des petits coffres verouillés.

-Bonjour les enfants, commença le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à dévérouiller une serrure sans clé, attention ce sortilège ne sert à rien sur les maisons de sorcers, qui sont bien entendu toutes protégées par la magie. Le sort se nomme « Alohomora », allez-y prononcez.

Des « Alohomora » vinrent de toute la salle. Ensuite il leur indiqua de s'entrainer sur le coffre. Annily fut la première à réussir et une Chocogrenouille s'échappa du coffre, un Serpentard plutôt potelé la rattrapa d'un geste remarquable et la fourra dans son gosier, Lily se concentra sur le coffre et elle fut la deuxième à réussir le sort, elle y trouva une suçacide qu'elle garda pour plus tard, étant-donné l'heure avancée de la matinée. Peu à peu les coffres s'ouvrirent mais à côté de Lily, deux filles de Serpentard se mirent à rire à plein poumons, Lily reconnut la fumée rose et indiqua à Annily de se pincer ou de se griffer, elles firent de même et quand Lily remarqua qu'eles étaient les seules à ne pas rire elle relacha sa main et Annily en fit autant. L'effet dura encore cinq minutes avant de se dissiper, le professeur, en colère, leur ordonna :

-Lisez le chapitre 7 de votre manuel, vous me rendrez mercredi une dissertation sur les sortilèges d'usage dans les maisons moldues et la façon de s'en protéger. Vous ferez trente centimètres chacun.

Il prit le coffre et partit, Annily attendit quelques minutes puis demanda à Lily :

-Comment tu sais ?

-C'est une poudre de fourire, ça se vend en bocaux chez Weasley & Weasley, le magasin de mon oncle. Plus tu en met, plus tu touches de personnes et il devait y en avoir beaucoup là. C'est George qui me l'a montrée quand j'étais petite, il a fait rire ma cousine Roxanne avec, elle était bébé, et l'avait pincée pour que ça s'arrête.

-Aah, et donc qui pourrais en poséder ?

-Tous les gens qui ont accès au Chemin de Traverse, dit Lily en riant. Ils ont aussi une petite boutique à Pré-au-Lard mais elle ne possède que les produits les plus classiques et il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

Après un moment elle rajouta :

-On mène notre petite enquête ?

-Non désolée Lily je rame vraiment en cours et je n'ai pas le temps. Tu as eu combien toi au devoir sur les potions changement de taille ?

-Un E, j'ai adoré ce sujet. Et toi ?

-A, et c'est ma meilleure note du trimestre. Donc tu vois j'ai pas le temps pour ça moi.

-Ok, Ok, de toute façon je suppose qu'ils trouveront seuls, dit une Lily déçue. Bon allez faisons ce devoir qu'on en parle plus.

-On le fait ensemble ?

-Oui ce sera mieux pour les idées, le plan tout ça, on rédigera séparément après.

-Au boulot ! dit Annily, ravie.

Après le cours elles se précipitèrent dans la Grande Sa lle et se régalèrent avec une bonne tartiflette, elles se dépêchèrent car elles avaient un gros devoir de Défense contre les Forces du mal en première heure de l'après-midi.

-Guêpe, interrogea Lily

-_Degerpia Sucria_

_-_Non c'est _Degerpia Secraia_. A toi, mouche !

-_Putsha Dagania,_d'ailleurs je ne vois pas le rapport entre la formule et la mouche.

-C'est _Dragania_, regarde, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son parchemin de révisions.

-Oh non, dit Lily en voyant sa montre, on a plus que deux minutes pour arriver en cours !

Les deux filles sortirent en courant et se précipitèrent en classe.

-Vous êtes en retard mesdemoiselles, 2 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant asseyez-vous et composez ! leur indiqua leur professeur, aussi père de Lily.

Lily se pencha sur son questionnaire et commença à le remplir, elle fut étonnée du nombre d'insectes que l'on pouvait combattre, avec à chaque fois une formule différente, quelle différence entre une guêpe et une abeille ! s'indignait-elle. Au bout d'une heure elle entendit le fameux « Ceux qui ont fini peuvent sortir » tandis qu'elle terminait son paragraphe sur « Comment lutter contre un groupe – Frelons ». Elle était déjà dehors quand le contrôle finit et en voyant l'air paniqué d'Annily elle sut que celle-ci non plus n'avait pas très bien réussi.

-Pour les groupes j'ai eu les araignées, j'ai pas trop su quoi répondre. Et toi ?

-Les frelons, j'aurais préféré les mouches, c'est simple au moins. Bon on va en Botanique ?

-Ouais allons-y.

Quand elles arrivèrent aux serres, Neville leur annonça qu'il ne purrait pas faire son cours car la serre avait été remplie de Bombabouses et que du coup ils allaient faire un cours théorique. Il attendit que tous les élèves soit là puis les emmena dans une salle du château pour leur faire un cours théorique sur le Filet du Diable et la Glycine du Sorcier, il s'assura qu'ils avaient bien pris des notes en leur demandant de faire des groupes de deux dans lesquels un élève ferait une rédaction sur le Filet du Diable et l'autre sur la Glycine du Sorcier. En sortant Annily râla car le travail s'accumulait et les deux filles décidèrent de s'y mettre tout de suite, le planning d'Annily l'engueula et Lily sortit son agenda. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Albus, Rose et Scorpius.

-Un Optimal en Potions ! Avec Lang, même Rose a du mal à avoir un E ! s'exclamait Albus, Eh Lily si tu as besoin d'aide en Potions, demande à Scorpius !

-Fiche moi la paix, Al, dit Scorpius.

-Tu pourrais m'aider ? demanda timidement Annily.

-Si tu veux, dit-il d'un ton assez sec. C'est pour quoi ?

-Les potions changement de corpulence, en cours le rat qui a bu ma potion s'est retrouvé avec des bulles partout au lieu de grossir.

Scorpius aida Annily et Lily se reconcentra sur son devoir de Sortilèges. Les deux amies travaillèrent toute la soirée, déterminées à boucler tous leurs devoirs afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum de leur week-end, le dernier avant les vacances d'hiver. Elles restèrent dans la Salle Commune si longtemps qu'elles en oublièrent de manger, et c'est à une heure du matin, une fois le boulot fini, qu'elles entendirent le bruit de leurs estomacs qui réclamaient à manger.

-Viens on va aux cuisines, proposa Lily. Je vais chercher la cape d'Albus, attend moi là.

Elle monta si vite qu'Annily n'eut le temps de rien demander, elle attendit simplement son amie. Elles se cachèrent sous la cape après l'explication de Lily, « une cape d'invisibilité », puis sortirent.

Le trajet fut assez long mais les filles parvinrent à destination et elles découvrirent pour la première fois les cuisines. Les elfes faisaient la vaisselle mais ils furent heureux de faire une grande omelette aux jeunes élèves, qui la dégustèrent avec appétit. Elles se faufilèrent ensuite hors des cuisines mais se perdirent au septième étage à cause d'un escalier qui avait bougé. A un moment elles paniquèrent et c'est là que la Salle sur demande apparut. Elles entrèrent, rassurées, et trouvèrent des lits jumeaux.

-Mais si on s'aperçoit de notre absence ! commença Annily

Un réveil apparut entre elles et Lily le régla à 7h, les filles s'assoupirent ensuite tandis que la lumière faiblissait.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Boule de Neige

Chapitre 21 : Boule de neige

Lily se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue, aux murs en bois et garnie de deux lits jumeaux et d'une commode. Elle se demanda d'abord où elle était puis elle vit la chevelure blonde d'Annily qui reposait sur le lit d'à côté, elle se rappela le Poudlard express puis le réseau de cheminette et l'arrivée au chalet. La chambre était déjà innondée de lumière, il devait être tard dans la matinée. Elle se leva et mit son pull Weasley, couleur chocolat avec un grand « L » rose au centre, chaud mais assez informe. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre et se rendit dans la petite cuisine/salle à manger du studio des parents d'Annily.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle, la salua le père d'Annily, un homme assez petit et mal bâti, avec un air rieur constant.

-Bonjour Monsieur, Annily dort encore, dois-je la réveiller ?

-Assez de formalités, appelle-moi donc Fréderic et ne t'inquiète pas pour Anny, on ne skiera pas aujourd'hui, nous avons prévu une petite balade, je suppose que tes parents aimeront une carte postale.

-Oui ils adoreront, merci !

-Tu aimes la baguette ?

-Oui, j'adore.

-Joli pull

-Ma grand-mère en fait un à chaque membre de la famille pour Noël, enfin sauf un de mes oncles.

-Il l'a trop critiquée ?

-Non mais d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est car mon oncle avait un frère jumeau et qu'ils n'aimaient pas avoir leurs initiales sur des pulls, cela lui rappelerait trop son frère.

-Oh, désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave je ne l'ai jamais connu.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Annily, encore à moitié endormie. Elle salua ses parents puis Lily et s'installa à table, imitée par Lily. Elles mangèrent avec appétit puis se lavèrent et s'habillèrent, afin de pouvoir partir se balader avec les parents d'Annily. Sur le chemin les deux amies discutaient de tout et de rien.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda Annily

-Aucune, Albus m'a rapporté des brochures de la semaine des carrières mais rien ne m'attire. James voudrait travailler au ministère de la Magie ou devenir conducteur, Albus est attiré par le monde médical, ce qui est paradoxal vu son gout pour l'histoire. Moi je suis un peu perdue. Et toi ?

-Styliste ou dans le commerce genre vendeuse de matériel scolaire, ou gérante d'un bar et/ou auberge.

-Tu en as des idées toi ! s'exclama Lily

-Ouais, et pourtant je ne sais pas trop ce que je prendrais comme options en troisième année. Tu sais toi ?

-Je suis sûre de prendre Soin aux créatures magiques déjà, et de ne pas prendre Etude des moldus, il y en a dans la famille de mon père et à chaque fois il faut se comporter comme eux alors j'en sais un rayon, Geographie non plus car j'en ai fait à l'école primaire, ensuite j'hésite. Magie appliquée m'a l'air bien, Albus m'a conseillé de prendre Arithmancie car c'est utile au Quidditch et pour l'Etude des Runes je sais pas trop, Albus adore ça mais moi ça ne me tente pas. Donc je pense que je prendrais Soin aux créatures magiques, Magie appliquée et Arithmancie.

-Tu comptes participe aux sélections de Quidditch ?

-Et les remporter, en tant qu'attrapeuse, dit Lily, très sure d'elle.

-Bah dis-donc tu es ambitieuse toi ! Tes frères l'étaient aussi ?

-James, oui, il voulait être batteur depuis le début, il a eu le poste en troisième année et l'a partagé avec un sixième année très fort, ils étaient bons tous les deux mais mal organisés, d'après ce que m'a dit Albus. Albus, lui, ne savait pas trop où aller, il hésitait entre poursuiveur et attrapeur mais la capitaine lui a dit d'abandonner pour attrapeur car Keydan était déjà là et bon. Il a postulé pour poursuiveur mais a raté et la capitaine lui a proposé d'essayer batteur avec son frère, les autres candidats étant moyens à nuls. Il a essayé et ils se sont révélés une très bonne équipe sur le terrain, bien que différents et désunis en dehors. Il était en deuxième année.

-Bah dis-donc sacré famille !

-Oui et ma mère était poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead avant de nous avoir et après l'avoir été dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mon père et le sien ont tout les deux été de très grands attrapeurs, mon oncle et son défunt jumeau étaient d'excellents batteurs, et mon deuxième plus grand oncle a été un joueur exceptionnel aussi, mais je ne sais pas à quel poste. C'est une lignée de joueurs de Quidditch ! finit-elle en riant

-Wow ! Attends donc qu'on te montre ce que vaut une lignée de skieurs ! dit-elle sur le même ton amusé

Les deux filles rirent ensemble et le père d'Annily leur dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de souvenirs et Lily en profita pour prendre des cartes postales : une pour James, une pour Albus, une pour ses parents, une pour ses amis restés à Poudlard et une pour ses grand-parents. Elle prit aussi quelques babioles moldues, dont un cadeau pour son grand-père passionné par les moldus : un jeu pour enfants constitué par une montagne eneigée et un escalier mécanique qui y fait monter les pingouins avant que ceux-ci ne redescendent par un toboggan qui mène au bas de l'escalier.

Une fois tout le monde rentré, Lily et Annily remplirent leurs cartes postales et Lily emballa le cadeau pour son grand-père. La mère d'Annily emmena ensuite les deux amies à la poste sorcière, dans laquelle on ne pouvait aller qu'en transplanant. Elles envoyèrent leur courrier par hibou et revinrent au chalet.

Le soir, après une journée de balade et un passage à la location de skis, les jeunes filles rentrèrent épuisées au chalet. En allant se coucher, Lily vit une lettre sur son lit, elle était de Gabriela, restée à Poudlard. Les deux amies lurent en même temps :

« _Chères Lily et Annily,_

_Ici la semaine des carrières se passe bien, j'y suis allée et je pense essayer d'entrer dans la Police Magique. Le problème c'est qu'ici il se passe encore des choses bizarres. Ce matin au petit déjeuner toute la table de Serpentard s'est retrouvée avec des cheveux roses, j'ai entendu la directrice dire à Mr Londubat que leurs soupçons sur ton frère étaient éteints, étant donné son absence. Ce midi une citrouille s'est baladée dans toute la pièce et s'est mise à neiger sur Lang, qui était furieux. Enfin bref, sinon ça va ici, et toi ?_ »


	22. Chapitre 22 : Les trois champions

Chapitre 22 :

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lily skiait quotidiennement avec Annily, les deux filles s'amusaient beaucoup et ne voyaient pas les jours passer, c'est pourquoi elles furent si surprises quand le jour de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'annonça. Arrivées à Beauxbâtons ce fut d'abord le moment des retrouvailles, Lily et ses frères ne s'étant pas vus des vacances, puis ils montèrent dans les gradins, sans Ron qui lui rejoignait le jury. Ils trouvèrent de bonnes places puis attendirent le début de la tâche. Les trois champions s'avancèrent au centre et une petite forêt se dévoila.

-Des êtres que vous aimez sont retenus prisonniers dans cette jungle, pour les libérer vous devrez faire face à des créatures et à des plantes de toutes sortes. Le gagnant sera le premier à ramener son proche en dehors de la forêt, commença une voix.

Le départ fut ensuite lancé et les champions disparurent dans la forêt, tous suivis par des sortes de cameras magiques. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les enfants commençaient à trouver le temps long et entamèrent un paquet de dragets surprise de Bertie Crochue.

-Oh, beurk, chenille ! annonça Lily

-Non merci, répondit Annily, à qui James proposait une dragée noire.

-Tant pis, tu as eu tort, c'était mûre ! dit James après avoir mangé la dragée. Allez Scorpius tu ne va pas refuser une petite dragée à la fraise !

Le jeune blond prit la dragée et fit une drôle de grimace avant d'annoncer :

-Sang !

-Ah, bon, autant pour moi, dit James en feignant un air désolé. Rosie ?

-Je vais prendre une beige, cela doit être à la crème, répondit l'interessée

-J'ai déjà goûté c'est aux anchois, dit Albus

-Non c'était bien crème, mais pour chaque couleur il y a un goût agréable et un désagréable je crois, dit Rose, c'est George qui me l'a dit.

-Ah, fit-il déçu, tiens rouge ça doit être cerise, commença Albus

Personne ne sut le véritable goût car Albus devint tout rouge, comme si il allait exploser. Annily sortit une bouteille d'eau d'un sac mais James lui rétorqua qu'il fallait du lait et transforma le contenu de la bouteille en lait.

-Tiens ptit frère, dit-il avant de lui tendre le liquide.

Ils se reconcentrèrent tous sur l'écran et notamment sur la championne de Beauxbâtons, qui se battait contre une énorme araignée.

-Oh, melon ! s'exclama Rose qui continuait de manger des dragées.

-Tu m'en passes une Rosie ? demanda Lily. Une fushia par exemple.

-Tiens

-Hm, framboise !

Lily et Rose mangèrent encore quelques dsragées tandis que les garçons regardaient l'écran puis Scorpius s'exclama :

-Eh regardez le champion de Poudlard est ressorti !

Ils se mirent à applaudir tandis que le jeune homme avançait en titubant, une vieille femme le suivant en lévitant. Il fit se poser délicatement la vieille femme, qui devait être sa grand-mère puis laissa l'infirmière l'emmener dans une espèce de tente blanche afin de soigner ses blessures tandis que l'assistante de cette dernière réveillait la vieille femme. Lily et les autres se mirent à parler de ce qu'ils savaient sur le champion, nommé Arthus, en septième année à Poufsouffle. Ils reprirent quelques dragées, dont une au papier et une aux anchois, les autres étant aux fruits. Ensuite ils parlèrent du match qui se profilait à Poudlard et de leurs pronostics au niveau du score. Certains ralèrent de leur défaite aux paris pour le match précédent, mais l'ambiance resta amicale. Ils saluèrent ensuite la championne de Beauxbâtons, qui ressortait avec des blessures légères et qui surpris la foule par l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans les bras, il avait à peine 3 ans et dans les gradins tout le monde s'indignait du choix du proche, cependant il y eut des applaudissements et l'enfant fut vite réveillée tandis qu'une potion refermait les égratinures et griffures que la jeune fille portait. Elle n'était pas encore guérie lorsqu'arriva le troisième champion, issu de Durmstrang, qui faisait léviter une fille de son âge près de lui et dont la jambre formait un angle étrange. Le stade applaudit tandis que l'infirmière et son assistante acouraient.

Le soir même, Lily et Annily restèrent un peu avec leurs amis, avant de repartir pour le chalet. Annily et Scorpius parlèrent Potions, car l'aide de ce dernier était très utile à la jeune française. Ensuite Ron raccompagna les filles au chalet et repartit. Une fois rentrées elles racontèrent leur journée aux parents d'Annily puis mangèrent une tartiflette et regardèrent un film avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain elles skieraient pour la dernière fois, le samedi serait consacré à un match de curling et à une balade en raquettes, puis il faudrait rentrer à Londres et prendre le Poudlard express.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Train

Chapitre 23 :

Dans le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard, les Weasley et Annily se groupèrent dans un compartiment et Annily prit en photo Lily, Albus, James, Rose et Fred avec leurs pulls Weasley. Puis ils parlèrent de leurs choix d'options, car l'échéance approchait.

-Tu vas prendre quoi toi, Fred ? commença Rose

-Je pense prendre Etude des moldus, Géographie et Soin aux créatures magiques. Et toi tu vas prendre des nouvelles options ?

-Oui, Alchimie et Droit, mais je vais arrêter Etude des moldus et j'hésite encore à remplacer Soin aux créatures magiques par Géographie. Déjà parceque je peux toujours apprendre la géographie seule et ensuite parceque Soin aux créatures magiques est la seule option que je partage à la fois avec Albus et Scorp.

-Oui enfin on se voit dans tous les autres cours, l'arrêta Albus.

-Tu es accro Rosie ? lança James d'un air narquois.

-Oh la ferme toi !, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu as choisi toi ?, lui demanda Lily pour calmer le jeu

-Défense avancée, en plus de Divination et Créatures, répondit celui-ci en ignorant sa cousine, dont la colère avait rougi les oreilles. Et toi Al tu t'es décidé ?

-Je garde Arithmancie, Runes et Créatures et j'y ajoute Magie Appliquée et Magie et Santé.

-Il parait qu'en Magie Appliquée on fait la cuisine et le ménage façon sorcier, tu vas devenir une gentille fifille à sa maman Albie ? répliqua James d'un ton moqueur

-Tu parles sans savoir ! Et puis je préfère faire de la cuisine que choisir mes matières par leur facilité, répliqua froidement Albus. Oh, je vois, je vois, demain le soleil se lèvera ! continua-t-il en imitant un devin en transe face à une révélation dans une boule de cristal.

L'ainé Potter se vexa et alors qu'il allait répliquer Rose s'interposa :

-Allez ça suffit vous deux !

-De vrais bébés ! ajouta Lily qui prenait un certain plaisir à voir ses frères rembarrés par le fort tempérament de sa cousine.

Le chariot interrompit les jeunes sorciers mais leur permit de s'offrir chacun quelques chocogrenouilles ainsi qu'un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue. Ils commencèrent par ouvrir le sachet de dragées mais seul Fred osa en prendre et se régala avec une dragée à la menthe, une au chocolat et une à l'orange. Ensuite ils ouvrirent des chocogrenouilles, une chacun pour commencer.

-Eh Lily j'ai la carte de ton père ! s'exclama Annily

Sa remarque attira l'attention gênée de tout le compartiment, avoir un père ou oncle connu ne semblait pas enchanter les jeunes Potter, la discussion fut vite interrompue par Fred qui annonça sa trouvaille, une carte courante qui n'interessait personne mais avait l'avantage de détourner l'attention.

-C'est celle que j'ai le plus ! annonça Lily, j'en ai 4 !

-Tu en as des rares toi James ? demanda Fred, qui admirait son cousin.

-Moi je donne tout à Lily, je m'en fiche un peu des collections.

-J'en ai 5 des rares, dont 2 pareilles, répondit donc Lily à sa place

-Waouh ! Moi je n'en ai qu'une ! s'exclama Fred, impressionné et envieux

La discussion sur les cartes ennuyant James, celui-ci sortit un livre de son sac dont la couverture indiquait un roman d'action. Quand le sujet des cartes de chocogrenouille et autres collections désinteressa les jeunes sorciers, leur attention se capta sur James.

-Les aventures d'Egon Tray, lut Lily, mais pourquoi lis-tu le 1 alors que tu as demandé à maman de t'offrir le 5 ?

-Moi je dis que c'est louche, continua Rose, qui adorait embêter son cousin.

Voyant les deux jeunes filles s'approcher James ferma son livre et le rangea, en ajoutant un « ça ne vous regarde pas » qui fit dire à Rose « encore plus louche ».

Ainsi commencèrent les ruses des deux filles pour attraper le livre et dans la bataille des feuilles tombèrent du livre, des feuilles traitant de sujets de cours. Voyant la découverte, James récupéra le livre tandis que les autres commentaient leur découverte puis il quitta le compartiment.

-Où tu vas ? lui demanda Albus

-Je vais rejoindre Fred.

-Fred ?

-Frédéric Jordan, répondit James avant de fermer la porte du compartiment.

-James qui révise ! s'exclamait Rose ahurie

-C'est sûrement pour avoir le nouveau balai que papa et maman lui ont promis si il avait au minimum 7BUSEs/9 avec deux Optimal.

-J'espère qu'ils me proposeront la même chose, tu imagines si j'avais un comète 300 ou un Nimbus 21 ! s'exclama le jeune garçon des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Il n'est pas bien le 290 de ta mère ? demanda Rose

-Si mais il est assez vieux et puis les balais sont toujours mieux d'année en année. Le Nimbus 21 c'est le top du top en confort et le comète 300 est le plus rapide du marché bien que ses accélérations ne soient pas les meilleures, en plus il freine super bien !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel puis dit d'un ton plus calme :

-En tout cas c'est bien pour James si il a enfin une motivation pour travailler.

-Son hibou est terrorisé à la vue des Beuglantes, il en a tellement entendues qu'il ne veut plus les prendre ! ajouta Lily

-Pauvre Wizzy ! ajouta Albus en riant.

Rose leur lança un regard de désapprobation, elle qui s'était toujours sentie comme la seule Weasley vraiment studieuse, avec Molly et Lucy. Elle serait bien restée avec elles si elles n'étaient pas d'années différentes et qui plus est de maison différente, les sœurs étant à Serdaigle. Et au fond elle préférait l'indiscipline de ses amis à l'ennui qu'elle éprouverait sûrement avec les deux jeunes filles. Elle ouvrit son sac et se plongea dans son « Milles herbes et champignons magiques » pour être sûre de ne pas oublier les bases en revenant en cours.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Le fantôme

Chapitre 24 : Le fantôme

C'est fatiguée que Lily entra dans son dortoir le premier soir de son retour à Poudlard, elle s'allongea encore habillée sur son lit après avoir posé son sac à côté et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle les rouvrit et remarqua Geena, qui lisait, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

-Tu lis quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle

-« Une année avec le Yéti », de Gilderoy Lockhart

-Jamais entendu parler

-C'était un auteur célèbre dans les années 80 à 90, je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier, il y en avait tout une collection, mais celui là je l'ai presque fini, tu voudras le lire ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. On verra demain, d'accord ?

-D'acc, bonne nuit Lily

-A toi aussi.

Le lendemain Lily eut du mal à se réveiller et c'est Nina qui dut la sortir de son lit pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Quand les filles arrivèrent au 2e étage Lily fut prise d'une méchante envie de vomir et les trois filles durent se précipiter aux toilettes les plus proches, et tandis que Lily vomissait une voix sortit de nulle part, pestant contre la présence des jeunes filles. Nina et Annily regardèrent de tous les côtés quand elles virent le fantôme apparaître, un fantôme qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu. C'était une jeune fille, de leur âge ou un peu plus peut être, portant de grosses lunettes rondes et des cheveux longs bruns lui cachant une partie du visage. Elle tourna autour des jeunes filles, les observant et lançant une acclamation de dégout à l'égart de Lily, quand celle-ci se releva le fantôme sembla faire un bond, et s'exclama :

-Mais je te connais toi !

-Euh non je ne pense pas, lui répondit Lily avec un ton si décontracté que Nina et Annily furent partagées entre l'admiration et l'incompréhension.

-Si si, tu es venue ici avec u garçon aux cheveux décoiffés, il était si craquant, je ne me souviens plus de son nom..

-Je ne suis jamais venue ici avec mon frère, tu te trompes.

Elle voulut continuer mais le fantôme avait trouvé sa réponse

-Harry ! C'était ça son nom !

-C'est le nom de mon père.

-TON PERE ! cria le fantôme

Les jeunes filles sortirent en courrant, effrayée à l'idée que le fantôme puisse leur faire du mal. Elles fermèrent la porte et descendirent à toute vitesse les escaliers menant à la grande salle.

Annily regarda sa montre et intima aux autres de manger vite car elles allaient arriver en retard en Botanique. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva et elles reçurent une heure de colle de la part du professeur Londubat qui détestait être interrompu quad il entamait une longue tirade sur une de ses plantes. Il les retint à la fin du cours pour demander des explications et elles expliquèrent la présence du fantôme, il leur expliqua alors en riant à moitié qu'elle s'appelait Mimi Geignarde et qu'elle était inoffensive bien que lourde par moments, mais il les pressa à la porte pour accueillir le cours suivant quand elles voulurent savoir comment elle avait connu Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs eu raison car elles étaient déjà en retard pou le cours suivant et elles arrivèrent avec presque un quart d'heure de retard et le professeur Cath, très irrité, leur donna 2m de parchemin pour le cours suivant, qui aurait lieu le jeudi. Un serpentard lui rit au nez et se prit lui aussi 2m de parchemin sur le même sujet. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Geena accorda un regard noir à ses amies.

Deux semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles Lily fut assomée de devoirs et de révisions, quand elle ne révisait pas c'est qu'elle faisait ses devoirs et quand elle ne faisait ni l'un ni l'autre, elle aidait ses amis ou lisait le livre prêté par Geena. Le premier week end elle fut prise par ses heures de colle et par une dissertation sur les cinq exceptions de la loi de Gamp, le second elle eut tout juste le temps de faire une partie d'échecs avec James le dimanche soir. Le mardi matin elle reçut une lettre de sa mère qui s'inquiétait de son mutisme. Elle leur raconta vite fait les deux semaines, entre le chocolat chaud et le pudding puis donna la lettre qui comportait des indices de son petit déjeuner au hibou de son père. Elle se rendit ensuite en cours de Potions où elle eut envie de serrer Lang dans ses bras quand il annonça qu'il n'y aurait de devoirs cette semaine là ni pour les Poufsouffle, ni pour les Gryffondor, en raison du match qui les affronterait le week end qui arrivait.

Quand le vendredi arriva, Lily était un peu plus détendue, à la fois par l'approche du match et par le fait que cette journée était de loin sa préférée. En plus elle avait Vol sur balai en premier et elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que s'élancer dans les airs et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. En cours le professeur Dubois distribua des prospectus à tout le monde pour parler de l'équipe de Quidditch mais aussi des autres activités disponibles l'année suivante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le lire car le cours commencait déjà, apprenant comment voler sans être vu par temps nuageux. Sa détente du jour lui avait fait oublier l'histoire du fantôme jusqu'à ce que Nina l'évoque à nouveau. Elle écrivit donc à son père ce soir là, pour lui demander toute l'histoire.

_ Ma chère petite Lily, _

_Ce fantôme s'appelle Mimi Geignarde et vit là depuis un peu moins d'un siècle, je suis allée quelques fois me réunir là bas avec Hermione et Ron, je crois qu'elle était un peu amoureuse de t'inquiète pas pour ça elle n'est pas dangereuse, evite juste cet endroit, ça vaut mieux. Travaille bien._


	25. Chapitre 25 : L'elfe

Chapitre 25

Le lundi qui suivit l'avant dernier match Lily se réveilla en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, elle décida de descendre du dortoir vers la salle commune pour pouvoir lire. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas elle vit un elfe de maison, habillé d'une espèce de chemise de nuit verte, en train de balayer la salle commune en grommelant contre des serpentins aux couleurs de gryffondor, que des quatrième année avaient laissé là. Elle saua l'elfe mais il ne répondit pas, elle en fut étonnée et s'approcha de lui et il la repoussa d'un « qu'est-ce que tu veux morveuse ? » , elle recula d'un bond, étonnée par la haine de sa voix. Elle s'approcha cependant encore une fois et lui demanda pourquoi il la rejettait ainsi. Il lui répondit d'une voix toujours aussi haineuse :

-Gargue n'est pas une poupée pour petits sorciers, Gargue doit travailler et n'a pas le temps de parler aux idiotes petites filles

Vexée, Lily s'assit dans un des fauteuils les plus proches du feu et se mit à lire. Elle essaya de ne pas entendre les grommelemmants de l'elfe mais ils se firent plus forts à la découverte d'une chaussette abandonnée sous un fauteuil. Elle lança donc à l'elfe :

-Mais pourquoi râlez vous, vous êtes payé et libre, non ?

-Jamais Gargue ne se laissera payer, Gargue est un elfe noble pas comme tous ces incapables qui partent en congés !

Sa voix montait et Lily se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfe si méchant, elle se demanda aussi comment vivaient les elfes avant les lois de libération des elfes, elle décida d'aller jetter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque et voulu sortir mais elle hésita en s'imaginant la beuglante envoyée par sa mère venir lui tuer son petit déjeuner, elle continua donc sa lecture et finit le livre vers 4 heures du matin. Elle remonta alors au dortoir et emprunta le livre qui était sur la table de chevet de Geena, toujours du même auteur, elle redescendit le lire et elle était presque à la fin quand la première personne descendit de son dortoir, une septième année qui révisait souvent jusque tard le soir dans la salle commune et qui devait sûrement s'y mettre le matin aussi, Lily la salua et remonta au dortoir où la lumière du jour lui permit de terminer le bouquin, elle le posa ensuite sur la table de chevet de Geena et fut surprise par la voix d'Annily qui se levait.

Les deux filles étant réveillées, elles s'habillèrent puis descendirent pour aller petit-déjeuner, où seuls quelques personnes se trouvaient mais Lily fut très surprise d'y trouver son frère James, qui mangeait des donuts tout en lisant un livre, qu'il rangea à l'arrivée des deux filles.

-Tu sais James, c'est pas une honte de réviser

Il ressortit son livre avec les joues un peu plus rougies, ce que Lily ignora, préférant se jeter sur la pile de donuts. Annily l'imita et servit à son amie et à elle-même un bol de chocolat chaud. Tout en mangeant, Lily raconta à Annily sa rencontre avec l'elfe et elles partirent ensuite dans leur dortoir pour préparer leurs sacs et discuter avec leurs amies tandis qu'elles se changeaient, leurs voix passant sans problème les épais rideaux entourant les lits. Quand Geena et Nina descendirent, Lily et Annily ouvrirent leurs livres de cours pour réviser un peu, sachant à quel point leur professeur de Métamorphose adorait interroger les élèves au début du cours, ce qui était souvent sources de notes moyennes à mauvaises pour les deux jeunes filles.

Lily fut rattrapée par son frère Albus alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir de la salle commune, il lui tendit une lettre en lui disant qu'elle était arrivée pour elle le matin même par le hibou de ses parents, qui la retransmettaient. Elle ouvrit la lettre sous l'œil attentif des curieux.

-Ca vient d'Andreï, dit-elle à son frère qui partit ensuite pour se rendre en cours.

-Qui est Andreï ? demanda Annily une fois albus partit.

-Un ami que j'ai connu à l'école préparatoire.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est une école aux Etats-Unis qui tient lieu d'école primaire pour les enfants sorciers du monde entier. On y apprend les même matières que les moldus mais en adaptées aux sorciers et on fait plein de trucs cool. Albus et moi y sommes allés, moi pendant 4 ans, lui pendant deux ans. J'y ai rencontré Andreï et on est restés en contact depuis. Tu as fait quoi toi avant Poudlard ?

-Ecole à la maison, mes parents se relayaient jusqu'à mes 8 ans, après j'étais plus ou mons autonome.

Elles parlèrent encore un peu de leurs enfances respectives sur le chemin de la classe puis entrèrent dans la classe et se cncentrèrent ensuite sur le professeur, qui allait commencer.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Retenue

Chapitre 26

C'était un mardi matin, à la fin du mois de mars. Annily et Lily venaient juste d'arriver dans la Grande Salle où Scorpius, Albus et Rose étaient déjà mais depuis peu de temps.

-Que te voulait Andreï ? demanda Albus à sa sœur, à cause de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille.

-Il s'ennuie chez lui, il a déjà fait une année de CPES et ne voulait pas en refaire une alors il est seul chez lui, il m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur internet car la communauté sorcière russe réprouve son utilisation.

-Quoi comme recherches ?

-Des recherches sur les géants, il m'a envoyé une série de questions.

-C'est quoi une CPES ? demanda Scorpius, curieux.

-Classe préparatoire aux écoles de sorcellerie, c'est la ou les dernières années à l'école préparatoire, lui indiqua Lily

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il à nouveau

-Un école primaire pour jeunes sorciers, elle se trouve aux Etats-Unis, répondit Albus

-Tu as fait quoi toi avant Poudlard ? demanda Annily

-J'ai étudié avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Mon père m'apprenait l'histoire à sa façon, ma mère le reste.

-A sa façon ? demanda Rose

-Il la raconte du côté noir, enfin je ne préfère pa m'engager sur ce terrain boueux, je suis un peu le vilain petit canard dans ma famille et personne ne digère mon admission à Gryffondor, alors..

Il y eut ensuite un silence durant lequel Lily se rendit compte que son frère et sa cousine n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet avec Scorpius, elle se demanda même comment ils avaient pu passer 3 années ensemble sans se dire ce genre de choses, une voix intérieure lui indiqua « oui mais toi tu es une pipelette ». Elle continua donc à manger sa part de pudding sans trop poser de questions.

Le cours de potions parut interminable à Lily, qui détestait les cours théoriques, elle eut beau essayer de se concentrer sur les potions transformant la vision elle semblait être sous l'effet d'un puissant somnifère et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

-Ca ne vous interesse pas mademoiselle Potter ? demanda Lang d'une voix très agressive, venez donc ici.

Elle se leva, et s'avança d'un pas ferme jusqu'au bureau. Elle se tint ensuite bien droite devant son professeur.

-Le nom de potion Gorgne vous dit il quelquechose mademoiselle Potter ?

-Non monsieur

-Evidemment vous n'avez pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire, s'agaça le professeur. Tenez buvez ça dit-il en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide d'un violet très foncé, dérivant vers le marron.

Les autres élèves semblaient effrayés mais Lily démontra encore une fois son courage en buvant la fiole d'une traite. A peine eut-elle fini d'avaler la potion qu'un bruit horriblement strident retentit dans ses oreilles, la douleur était si intense que ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau. La douleur s'estompa progressivement et quand elle fut assez calmée pour que rouvrir ses yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, le noir complet.

-Essayez donc de retrouver votre place et je vous laisserais y dormir, lui dit Lang d'un air sadique

Contrairement à toute personne devenue aveugle Lily resta droite et avança d'un pas sûr, elle réussit à ne pas buter contre les tables et ne fit que toucher l'extremité de chacune en comptant, elle arriva à sa table sans tomber et ce ne fut qu'au moment de s'asseoir qu'elle loupa la chaise et se retrouva par terre, la classe rigola mais elle se releva vite et trouva la chaise. Une fois Lily assise, Lang lui indiqua :

-Vous viendrez ce soir à 17h pour combler vos lacunes

-Mais Mr on a astronomie à 22h ce soir ! risposta une Lily tout aussi aveugle

-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous serez à l'heure, lui assura Lang avec un sourire sadique.

Il continua ensuite son cours pendant la demi-heure qu'i restait et Lily crut à la sortie qui lui donnerait un antidote ou tout autre indication sur la durée d'effet de la potion mais il n'en fit rien et accueillit tout de suite les élèves qui étaient arrivés en avance pour le cours suivant. Annily dut guider Lily à travers les couloirs et jusqu'à la sortie du château, elle ne la laissa qu'une fois dans le parc, l'endroit étant plus sûr. Lily n'avait retrouvé qu'une vision très partielle quand le professeur Londubat accueillit enfin les élèves avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. A cause de cela elle fit plein d'erreurs durant tout le cours et Annily dût se donner à fond pour toutes les réparer pendant toute la première heure, au bout de laquelle Lily avait enfin retrouvé son état normal.

-Je me demande à quoi sert cette potion, lança Lily à la sortie

-Tu aura ton heure de colle pour le demander à Lang ce soir, lui répondit Annily un peu amère

-Je verrais.. dit Lily assez indécise

Sur ces mots les jeunes filles regagnèrent le château où elles mangèrent en vitesse pour pouvoir retourner à la salle commune. Leur après midi étant libre elles avaient l'habitude de bosser puis de dormir environ 3 heures pour être en forme au cours d'Astronomie, étant donné les circonstances, Lily partit se coucher bien avant l'heure habituelle, pour pouvoir dormir avant la retenue de Lang.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Bazar à Poudlard (1)

Chapitre 27

Lily arriva devant le bureau de Lang à 17h moins 5, Lang l'attendait déjà et la fit entrer dans une pièce voisine. Au centre de la pièce tronait un fauteil qui parut à Lily idéal pour une petite sieste tranquille, le reste de la pièce était vide.

-Asseyez vous donc, lui dit Lang

Lily se demanda où était le piège mais au final le fauteuil était très confortable et sans problème. Lang fit démarrer d'un coup de baguette une espèce de berceuse, il tendit une grande feuille de parchemin à Lily, et un plateau lui permettant d'écrire sur ses genoux.

-Ce parchemin comprend la liste de vos tâches pour ce soir, vous ne sortirez d'ici qu'à 21h30 et si ce n'est pas terminé je vous imposerai une autre retenue. Vous avez votre livre de Potions ?

-Oui

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Il ferma la porte et Lily se demanda si son professeur n'était pas devenu fou mais en jettant un œil sur la liste elle se dit que c'est elle qui allait devenir folle. Elle devait recopier le chapitre 18 de son livre, sur les potions de changement de vision, trouver la potion qu'elle avait bu, en décrire les effets et répondre à une série de questions sur les potions modifiant le corps étudiées. Il ne lui fallut que vingt minutes pour commencer à détester la berceuse qui se répétait indéfiniment en une boucle qui durait exactement 127 secondes selon ses calculs, de plus le fauteuil était très peu pratique pour travailler et le travail était si rébarbatif qu'elle faillit s'endormir plusieurs fois. Cependant elle termina tout ce qu'elle avait à faire et eut même quelques minutes pour revoir le cours précédent d'Astronomie. Elle rangea vite ce cours en entendant des pas dans le couloir et ressentit un immense soulagement quand Lang coupa la berceuse, il ramassa son devoir et lui dit qu'elle était libre. Elle n'hésita pas et partit tout de suite en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour aller chercher Annily et les autres en vue du cours d'Astronomie.

L'enseignante du cours d'Astronomie leur fit dessiner une carte du ciel et Lily attacha ses cheveux en un geste rapide pour ne pas qu'ils ne fassent baver l'encre, ce qui révéla des marques rouges très prononcées sur sa joue, avec du sang coagulé par endroits. Simon, qui était proche, lui reparla alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des semaines

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton absent

-Les griffes sur ta joue

-Moi, sous l'effet de la potion, ce matin

-Tu devrais prévenir la directrice

-Je suis pas une chouineuse, moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec

Le professeur Saris pointant son regard vers elle, elle continua sa carte sans un bruit.

A la sortie du cours elle raconta l'intervention de Simon à Annily, qui n'avait rien remarqué tant elle était concentrée sur sa carte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veux ?

-Je crois qu'il joue un peu à l'ange gardien mais c'est franchement soulant.

Le lendemain les deux jeunes files arrivèrent en cours de Sortilèges un peu en retard, mais elles ne furent heureusement pas sanctionnées. Lily espéra que ce cours serait assez passionnant pour la garder éveillée, étant donné son manque de sommeil. Malheureusement pour elle le début se révéla déjà assez ennuyeux et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer lorsqu'une explosion retentit dans la classe produite par un immense feu d'artifice dont les étincelles se transformaient en longs rubans en bonbon rouges. Le professeur fit stopper le feu d'artifice et continua son cours comme si il ne s'était rien passé, et Lily sentit que ce n'était pas la première fois. Quand elles sortirent un feu d'artifice en forme de dragon passa dans le couloir, très vite intercepté par un professeur, qui paraissait aussi habitué que celui de Sortilèges. Intriguée, Lily se promit de demander à Neville si cela lui arrivait aussi, étant un ami de la famille. Seulement elle n'avait cours de Botanique que le lendemain soir et là elle devait se rendre rapidement en cours de Potions.

Le cours de Potions se révela pratique et chaque élève dut préparer la potion Gorgne, que Lily avait bue la veille. Elle s'appliqua, se concentrant sur sa potion et elle fut heureuse de réussir à obtenir le violet très foncé dérivant sur le marron qu'elle devait obtenir tandis qu'Annily se retrouvait avec une potion rose bonbon qui faisait des grosses bulles. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes de cours et Lily conversait discrètement avec une poufsouffle nommée Kylie Gaunt qui avait également fini sa potion quand la potion de la voisine de Kylie, Nathalie, explosa, rependant partout la mixture d'un violet trop clair pour être la potion finale. Quelques élèves eurent le reflexe de se protéger le visage, il y eut donc seulement trois personnes dont le visage fut touché, celui de Nathalie vira au rose et gonfla tandis que deux garçons, Devlin Connoly de poufsouffle et Blaise Nutcombe de Gryffondor, n'avaient que quelques marques, Devlin avait une bulle sur le haut du frond qui grossissait vite et Blaise avait une petite bulle sur le nez et la main gonflée, Lang appela l'infirmière avec une étincelle verte qui alla la chercher puis demanda à chacun de se calmer et de mettre sa potion dans un flacon pour la ramener au bureau, Kylie s'occupa de mettre des résidus de celle de Nathalie tout en faisant attention, un ami de Devlin s'occupa de la sienne et Lang s'occupa de celle de Blaise. Les élèves sortirent ensuite, agacés d'avoir été privés des dernières minutes de préparation.

Toute la journée les incidents se succédèrent, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut épargné mais à la sortie de l'eau innondait les couloirs, en cours de vol sur balai, un des balais devint fou, propulsant Aidan Shingleton, de Gryffondor, à toute vitesse, raflant les tours du château, il fut sauvé par le professeur Olivier mais son balai explosa dès qu'il le quitta. Quand les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ils ne furent que peu surpris de voir un message indélébile sur le mur les insultant.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Bazar à Poudlard (2)

Chapitre 28 : Bazar à Poudlard (2)

Cela faisait des semaines que Céleste enquêtait sur les blagues récurrentes qui semaient la zizanie à Poudlard. Elle avait dû demander de l'aide au magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley&Weasley, afin qu'il identifie les objets venant de chez eux et fasse une liste des personnes à qui ils ont vendu ces objets. Malheureusement, seuls quelques élèves possédaient plusieurs des objets utilisés dans les farces et elle identifia James Potter, Graham Connoly, Peter Shingleton comme étant les plus grands acheteurs mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait avoir agi seul et même à trois il leur manquait quelques objets. Elle cumula les nuits blanches, inspectant chaque preuve, lisant des dizaines de lettres d'élèves, rapports de professeur, elle fit même interdire tout objet pouvant exploser mais les farces continuèrent, l'infirmerie se remplissait de plus en plus et Céleste dût même engager une autre infirmière à mi-temps pour soulager l'infirmière débordée.

Tout cela s'arrêta d'un coup, nettement, le matin du 2 avril. Elle crut d'abord que c'était pour reprendre de plus belle quelques jours plus tard mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle passa par de nombreuses théories, elle pensa d'abord à un 5e ou 7e année, trop occupé par les révisions, mais elle dût vite admettre qu'un changement si brusque était franchement bizarre, elle regarda ensuite si un membre du personnel avait subi un gros changement et elle trouva qu'un des elfes de maison était mort cette nuit là.

Quand elle convoqua les professeurs pour leur expliquer sa théorie, qui tenait debout cette fois ci, ils furent étonnés mais soulagés que ce cirque s'arrête enfin. Ce fut l'infirmière qui analysa le cadavre de l'elfe et qui annonca aux autres qu'il avait été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium durant une longue période.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire , s'affola le Pr Londubat, comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ?

-Selon le dossier de l'elfe il avait appartenu à une famille d'anciens mangemorts et avait été abandonné quand la famille avait disparu mystérieusement.

-Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda le professeur Cath

-Gargue, lui répondit la directrice

-Vous comptez l'annoncer aux élèves ? demanda la professeure d'Astronomie

-Oui, au repas de demain soir, 20h, prévenez vos élèves s'il vous plait, durant le premier cours et le dernier. Merci d'être venus et à demain soir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Cela faisait une semaine que rien ne s'était passé, Céleste avait reçu quelques témoignages sur Gargue et elle le vit comme grognon, distant mais qui semblait responsable de ses actes. Cependant elle était toujours aussi inquiète car elle ne comprenait pas les motivations de celui qui avait guidé l'elfe et avait peur de son retour. Elle cachait sa peur sous son grand manteau de directrice et son apparent soulagement. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté ce poste puis elle se rappela l'honneur que c'était. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter encore et encore.

Le ministère de la magie la contacta mi-avril pour la tenir au courant de l'enquête sur l'elfe contrôlé, le coupable avait été arrêté, sa véritable identité n'était pas encore connue mais il serait envoyé à Azkaban dans deux jours.


	29. Chapitre 29 : La lettre

Chapitre 29 : La lettre

La vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard, outre quelques articles de la Gazette du sorcier, rien ne retint fort l'attention des élèves, les vacances arrivaient et Lily remarqua que son frère ainé se faisait de plus en plus discret, son théâtralisme semblait mort, lui et ses amis étaient souvent séparés, il ne faisait plus autant de farces comme se faire gonfler la tête avec un bonbon Headballoon de chez Weasley&Weasley et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait fait aucune farce à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Tandis qu'Albus se vengeait de son frère en le taquinant comme celui-ci l'avait fait des millions de fois, Lily décida de ne pas s'en mêler, au fond il est mieux que James travaille, se dit-elle. Elle prit soin de mentionner l'attitude de James à demi-mots à sa mère, pour lui rendre la fierté qu'elle perdait chaque fois que James se voyait asséner un avertissement. Elle se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas lui dire mais elle avait eu un P à un devoir de Botanique, à cause de son désinterêt pour les plantes.

Lily rangea dans sa poche la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire et alla demander à James si elle pouvait emprunter Wizzy, son hibou mais il lui répondit qu'il en avait besoin, son deuxième frère n'ayant pas voulu d'animal, traumatisé par la mort de sa grenouille de compagnie alors qu'il était enfant, elle dût emprunter un des hibous de l'école. Elle arriva à la volière assez véxée du refus de James et choisit une petite chouette blanche qui vint se poser sur son bras dès qu'elle s'en approcha, elle caressa l'animal avant de lui transmettre la lettre et se dirigea vers le bureau du Pr Londubat pour son questionnaire d'une heure, la tâche systématiquement alouée à tous ceux qui n'ont pas la moyenne. Elle eut un mal fou à se concentrer, surtout en voyant les trois autres élèves présents , l'un dessinait sur la feuille et les deux autres semblaient beaucoup mieux informés qu'elle sur les propriétés de la Galiflore, qui pour Lily n'était qu'un nom de plus sur une longue liste de végétaux sans interêt. Elle termina l'heure en ayant répondu à 15 questions, ce qu'elle trouvait acceptable avant de voir la grimace de son professeur. Elle sortit assez énervée et remonta directement dans son dortoir, pour bosser sur son lit, seule.

-Je sais ce que c'est, répondit Annily, ça m'arrive souvent. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à remplir des questionnaires !

Lily se dit qu'elle avait sûrement surestimé les compétences d'Annily et lu proposa de réviser ensemble. Le visage de la jeune blonde sembla s'illuminer.

-Quels sont tes points faibles demanda Lily ?

-Metamorphose, Potions et Defense, mais l'ami de ton frère m'a déjà bien aidé en Potions, je pense gérer celle qu'on doit faire demain.

-Je peux t'aider en métamorphose, je gères assez bien, Défense aussi mais c'est plus de l'apprentissage et de la pratique.

Les deux amies passèrent tout l'après-midi à s'entraider dans les différentes matières, jusqu'à l'heure du cours d'Astronomie, qui était théorique et que Lily passa avec des « paupido » de chez Weasley&Weasley, des fausses paupières qui donnent l'impression que l'œil est ouvert mais dont l'effet ne dure qu'une heure car un effet plus prolongé abimerait trop les yeux, la prof ne s'en rendit même pas compte et elle put se reposer durant toute l'heure, mais eut droit à un sermont d'Annily sur l'importance de chaque cours. Elles s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits respectifs sans prendre le temps de se changer.

Le lendemain, en potions, les élèves durent préparer une potion nommée Guvio, qui permettait de percevoir les ultraviolets, à partir d'un liquide qui était le début de préparation de la potion. Lily fut étonnée de voir Annily si à l'aise avec sa potion, qui ne lui réserva aucune mauvaise surprise tandis que celle de Lily faisait des bulles bien trop grosses, les deux jeunes élèves avaient quasiment fini quand une potion explosa au premier rang, Lily se demanda si les mystères allaient recommencer, en réalité elle apprit très vite que c'était Broderick Gourdenièze, un poufsouffle de première année, obèse et maladroit, qui avait fait des mauvaises manipulations, le professeur lui asséna directement un T et lui dit de quitter le cours, n'ayant plus rien à faire. A la fin du cours, Lily obtint un violet assez satisfaisant mais jalousa un peu Annily qui fut félicitée par le professeur pour son parme très exact. Elle obtint quand même un E, tandis qu'Annily eut un O. Elle rentra ensuite au dortoir où elle trouva sur son lit une lettre de sa mère : « Doit te parler, RDV samedi matin à 4h, dans la cheminée de ta salle commune ».


	30. Chapitre 30 : Interrogations

Chapitre 30

Lily examina la lettre, comme si elle allait y trouver des indices, mais elle dût se résoudre à l'évidence qu'elle devrait attendre le samedi matin. Elle redescendit assez énervée pour manger un peu avant d'aller en Défense contre les forces du mal, elle ne prit qu'un peu de semoule et une aile de poulet avec un peu de sance pimentée avant de se rendre en cours, où elle fit perdre 5 points à Gryffondor et reçut un A de sa dernière évaluation. En vol sur balai elle s'embrouilla avec Hector Tremlett, le poursuiveur de Serpentard, toujours prêt à se vanter, étant le seul joueur de première année au Quidditch cette année. Elle fit perdre 10 points de plus à Gryffondor, et Tremlett 10 à Serpentard, ce qui valut à Lily une multitude de regards noirs. Le lendemain elle se remit à rester avec Annily, qu'elle avait un peu boudée la veille, et se concentra sur ses cours de Métamorphose et Sortilèges, où elle apprit à transformer une pelote de laine en cookie, qui était très bon dès le troisième essai alors que celui d'Annily n'avait jamais la bonne cuisson et était souvent poilu, elle obtint d'ailleurs un O alors qu'Annily eut un A pour le dernier de ses cookies, trop cuit et avec une boule de laine à la place d'une des pépites et à faire danser sa plume sur la table, bien que celle-ci soit aussi douée en danse que Lily elle-même, c'est-à-dire très peu. Elle obtint son deuxième O de la journée et en fut très fière.

Le repas du soir fut assez agréable car la crème de Potimarron était une des soupes préférées de Lily et la coppa italienne servie avec était très bonne, Lily discuta beaucoup avec Geena du livre de Lockhart qu'elle lui avait prêté, elles s'extasiaient sur les exploits du jeune sorcier et espéraient en arriver là un jour. Sur la route jusqu'à la salle commune elles essayèrent de convertir Annily à leurs goûts, mais celle-ci affirmait ne pas avoir le temps de lire. Lily se retourna dans son lit un bon moment, se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu bien dire ou faire, ou ce qui avait pu se passer, elle s'imagina les pires scénarios, des décès, des catastrophes naturelles.. Il était 23h lorsqu'elle redescendit dans la salle commune où elle demanda sa cape d'invisibilité à Albus et sa carte du maraudeur à James, l'ainé lui passa sans rien ajouter mais Albus voulut absolument venir avec elle et Scorpius aussi, seule Rose resta à travailler, bien qu'elle semblait avoir envie de venir. Albus partit chercher sa cape d'invisibilité avec Scorpius et invita Lily à venir dans son dortoir, vide à cause d'une surcharge de devoirs. Il lui tendit la cape puis alla chercher la carte du maraudeur de James, qui lui avait donné le code de sa malle. Les trois jeunes descendirent ensuite, cachés sous la cape, et réussirent à sortir sans attirer l'attention.

-On va où ? chuchota Scorpius

-Tu verras, lui répondit Albus en espérant le faire taire

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle informatique de l'école, qui comprenait une dizaine de pupitres avec des « Intaca », des sortes de feuilles de parchemin permettant d'accèder à internet, Albus l'activa et se mit à chercher dans « La Gazette en ligne » si il y avait eu des décès récemment, ou des catastrophes, rien n'attira mleur attention, si ce n'est les pas qu'ils entendaient dans le couloir, associés au déplacement d'un point sur la carte « Henry Cath », le professeur de Metamorphose. Ils désactivèrent l'intaca et se terrèrent dans un coin, sous la cape, Albus fit disparaitre le contenu de la carte et ils se turent. Le professeur entra, vit l'intaca qui était restée allumée, cracha « connerie de technologie » et la désactiva avant de repartir. Albus attendit que le professeur soit loin et ils repartirent dans les couloirs, malheureusement le point du professeur Cath resta assez proche et les amis effrayés montèrent l'escalier le plus éloigné du professeur. Ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement quand Scorpius se coinça la jambe entière dans l'escalier, le professeur se rapprochant Scorpius demanda à ses amis de s'enfuir avec la cape, promettant qu'il avait un plan. Ils remontèrent sans grande envie et retournèrent dans la salle commune, ils se couchèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, au cas où. Cependant au bout de dix minutes, Albus était déjà redescendu travailler avec Rose, sur leur devoir de Metamorphose. Lily, elle, s'attela à la lecture du dernier livre que Geena avait en stock de Gilderoy Lockhart. Une heure après l'excursion la directrice entra dans la pièce et appela :

-Potter, Albus, Muldoon, Merwyn, Hornby, Cody, dans mon bureau !

Albus s'inquièta mais ce n'était rien par rapport au petit Cody qui paniquait totalement, Albus le rassura et indiqua à ses deux amis que Scorpius était dehors avec un plan et qu'ils devraient confirmer les dires du jeune blond.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Mensonges

Chapitre 31

Lily parle à sa mère dans la cheminée, elle lui raconte 'histoire de Gilderoy (passage dans « notes » )

Debut de chapitre

PDV Directrice

Céleste fit entrer le petit Cody en premier, un petit brun à la coupe courte sur le dos, mais descendant en une mèche bombée sur son front, avec des petits yeux noisette et des tâches de rousseur peu visible sur ses pommettes.

-Mr Hornby, avez-vous déjà vu Mr Malefoy sortir de sa chambre en pleine nuit ?

-Euh oui, c'est vrai, une fois je l'ai vu sortir à 4h du matin..

-Bien, vous pouvez sortir

Il descendit et asséna un « désolé les gars » à ses deux camarades qui attendaient en bas. Albus se couvrit le visage de ses mains et Merwyn parut avoir envie de frapper Cody. Il repartit ensuite tandis que la directrice appelait Merwyn.

-Bonjour Mr Muldoon, avez-vous vu Mr Malefoy partir avec quelqu'un cette nuit ?

-Non, je jouais aux échecs avec Eleanor Lufkin.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer

Merwyn sortit et rejoint le dortoir sans avoir le temps de parler à Albus, qui montait déjà dans le bureau.

-Avez-vous déjà remarqué des attitudes de somnanbulisme chez votre ami Malefoy ?

-Oui, régulièrement, dit Albus qui avait compris le plan de Scorpius, je l'ai déjà cherché plusieurs fois en pleine nuit, une fois il s'est même trompé de lit en se rendormant et m'a écrasé.

La directrice fit sortir le dernier garçon et réfléchit un moment et c'est surtout la réponse de Cody, qu'elle avait entendu dire « désolé les gars », qui la convaint de la véracité de l'histoire de Scorpius, qui s'était comporté comme un somnanbule. Elle remplit un rapport avec tout ce qui s'était passé qu'elle mit dans le dossier de Scorpius puis envoya un hibou à ses parents pour les prévenir des attitudes somnanbules de leur fils. Elle avait à peine repris une autre activité que quelqu'un demanda à entrer, c'était Harry Potter, professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Bonjour professeur, commenca-t-elle

-Bonjour Céleste, je viens vous parler au sujet de ma femme

-Je suis tout ouïe, lui répondit la directrice, assez intriguée

-Elle a besoin de parler à notre fille, dans la cheminée des Gryffondor, ce samedi à 4h, pouvez-vous lui donner la permission ?

-Est-ce vraiment essentiel ?

-Oui c'est à propos de son grand-père, il va mal..

-Je lui donnes 20 minutes maximum, tous mes vœux de rétablissement à votre beau-père

-Merci

Il redescendit et retourna à son bureau, un peu honteux.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Gilderoy

Chapitre 32

Ginny raconte l'histoire de Gilderoy à Lily (+ phrase de la fin)

Debut de chapitre

Lily se sentait coupable pour Scorpius, qui avait eu la jambe fracturée et avait dû passer le reste de la nuit précédente à l'infirmerie, c'est même elle qui lui avait ramené ses affaires de cours, préparées par Albus, le matin même, car il devait sortir à ce moment là et retourner en cours. Elle fut contente qu'il ne lui en veuille pas et qu'il l'accueille avec le sourire. Elle s'excusa mais il lui dit :

-C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir, moi qui n'ai pas fait assez attention alors que je connais les lieux depuis 3 ans. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste dormi sans les ronflements de Merwyn cette nuit !

Il rit et elle le suivit, ils allèrent ensuite ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle où Lily fut étonnée de ne pas trouver Annily, qui adorait déjeuner avec Scorpius car il lui donnait des tas de conseils en Potions, ce qui lui avait fait obtenir des très bonnes notes, que Lily jalousait. Elle trouva par contre Albus et Rose, qui se réjouirent de la bonne mine de leur ami, bien que Rose ait l'air un peu amère. Ils déjeunèrent en riant ensemble mais Rose semblait un peu à l'écart, ce que seule Lily semblait avoir remarqué. Elle se tut cependant et alla en cours avec Annily.

Ce vendredi là, Lily eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, encore plus que les autres nuits, elle avait mis son réveil à 3h55 mais à 1h elle était déjà réveillée et faisait les cent pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui chuchota une Annily à moitié endormie

-Oh excuse moi, j'attends, je vais arrêter, dors bien.

Annily se rendormit sans rien ajouter et Lily prit quelques affaires de cours pour aller travailler dans la salle commune. Elle s'attaqua d'abord aux Sortilèges, s'entrainant pour un sortilège qu'elle maitrisa à la fin avec perfection, elle révisa ensuite ses cours théoriques sur les potions de vision et les potions de changement de corpulence. Elle s'endormit sur un de ses cours et c'est son réveil qui la reveilla à l'heure programmée. Elle s'installa alors devant le feu, qu'elle raviva un peu et attendit l'apparition du visage de sa mère au centre du foyer. Elle attendit 4h, 4h05 et toujours rien, puis sa mère apparut alors qu'elle allait se décourager :

-Excuse moi ma Lily, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller. Bon si je suis venue ce soir c'est parceque tu me bassines depuis un moment avec Gilderoy Lockhart et je crois que tu es en droit de savoir qui il était vraiment. Je vais te demander de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, tu pourras poser tes questions après.

-D'accord

- Gilderoy était un sorcier de mon époque, il a atteint son pic de popularité alors que j'entrais en première année, où il est devenu professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, un poste dont personne ne voulait. Il était très nul comme professeur, il avait des attitudes dangereuses et inconscientes. A la fin de l'année j'ai été retenue prisonnière par un monstre dans une salle secrète de Poudlard, détruite depuis. Les professeurs, qui trouvaient Lockhart prétentieux, lui ont dit d'aller me sauver, sans croire qu'il le ferait et effectivement il a voulu s'enfuir mais ton père et ton oncle Ron l'ont rattrapé et forcé à les suivre dans la salle secrète, dont ta tante Hermione avait trouvé l'entrée. Il a essayé de leur lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie mais la baguette qu'il a utilisée était en très mauvais état et le sort s'est retourné contre lui, il a tout oublié. Mais avant il avait eu le temps de nous révéler qu'il avait « volé » ces histoires à des sorciers qui n'avaient pas son charisme. Voilà tu sais tout sur Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Qui t'a sauvé ? Papa ?, demanda Lily

-En quelque sorte oui, c'est lui qui a prévenu Dumbledore et c'est son phenix qui a aidé ton père à me sauver, simplifia Ginny, pas le phénix de ton père mais celui de Dumbledore, précisa-t-elle

-C'est comme ça que vous êtes tombés amoureux ?

-En réalité c'est plus compliqué que ça, ma chérie, dit Ginny en souriant, nous étions des enfants à l'époque. Bon je dois te laisser, travailles bien !

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que sa mère disparut. Elle se demanda si un jour elle serait plus célèbre que son nom, celui d'une grande joueuse de Quidditch et d'un Auror de talent.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Insultes

Le dimanche matin, Lily se réveilla tôt et elle décida d'aller déjeuner tout de suite. Dans la grande salle quasi vide elle vit Simon et se dit que leur querelle avait duré trop longtemps, elle alla donc le rejoindre à sa table et ils parlèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé tout en mangeant les bonbons se trouvant sur la table, ils parlèrent tellement longtemps qu'ils virent la Salle se remplir et quand Albus, James et Rose entrèrent, ils rejoignirent Lily et Simon et Scorpius arriva alors que ses amis avaient presque fini de manger. A peine était il assis qu'une volée de hiboux entrèrent et déposèrent la Gazette du Sorcier aux élèves abonnés, ainsi que quelques lettres et colis. Rose et Simon reçurent donc leurs exemplaires et la Une indiquait « Le ministre est mort », Rose se précipita donc à la page indiquée et lut l'article à voix haute :

« Notre ministre, Kingsley Shacklebot, s'est éteint cette nuit de mort naturelle, un remplaçant temporaire a été nommé mais des élections auront lieu en juillet, tous les candidats doivent se présenter avant le 31 mai.»

Elle lut le reste dans sa tête tandis que les autres étaient partagés entre tristesse et inquiétude. Les jeunes élèves discutèrent de la nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous fini de manger puis Rose annonça qu'elle rejoignait Ella Tugwood de son dortoir pour travailler à la bibliothèque, elle partit donc de son côté tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius grommelaient qu'elle était de moins en moins présente. Simon proposa à Lily d'aller chercher ses pièces pour faire une partie d'échecs sorciers au club, il alla ensuite chercher les siennes.

Après la partie, Lily et Simon allèrent chercher Nina, Geena et Annily qui étaient restées à la salle commune pour aller faire leur devoir d'histoire de la magie à la Bibliothèque. Sur le chemin elles furent bousculées par Hyperion Parkinson, Eva Bulstrode et Laureen Zabini, des Serpentard de 2e année.

-Eh regarde où tu marches gamine, cracha Eva à Annily

La petite blonde recula mais ne dit pas un mot, tandis que Lily, Nina et Geena se retournaient

-Mais c'est tout une meute qu'on a là, ricana Hyperion d'une voix très désagréable

Lily commença à s'énerver mais Geena la retint par le poignet, puis Hyperion se tourna vers Nina :

-Eh mais regardez ce qu'on a là, une Sang-deBourbe ! dit il en prenant puis relachant comme si elle était sâle une des mèches de Nina

-Crâche-limaces ! cria Lily et Hyperion se mit à cracher une grande quantité de limaces baveuses

Laureen et Eva reculèrent alors que Lily pointait sa baguette sur elles, elle lança à toute vitesse un « Expelliarmus ! » aux deux filles qui se retrouvèrent dans le mur sans leurs baguettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? hurla la directrice qui venait d'arriver, vous tous dans mon bureau !

Les élèves suivirent et Laureen en profita pour faire un croche-pied à Geena, qui tomba et sans se retourner la directrice lui asséna deux heures de colle.

-Pr Lang, bonjour, pouvez-vous m'accompagner s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, mais voulez-vous bien arrêter ce deversement de limaces ?

-On ne peut rien faire, Appariso ! tenez donnez lui ce seau et appelez le concierge

Lang s'executa et continua à suivre la directrice jusqu'au bureau. Arrivé là bas il retint les autres élèves alors qu'elle montait avec Lily.

-Votre nom s'il vous plait

-Lily Luna Potter

-Bien, racontez moi ce qui s'est passé

-On allait à la bibliothèque avec mes amies de dortoir quand les trois Serpentards sont arrivés et nous ont bousculées, ils nous ont insultées et ont traité Nina de Sang-de-Bourbe

-Vous savez que c'est très grave comme accusation ? demanda la directrice, choquée

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répondit calmement Lily

-Bien, je vous donne deux heures de colle pour avoir utilisé la magie sans autorisation et j'enlève 10 pints à Gryffondor pour la même raison

-Mais madame, je n'ai fait que défendre mon amie !

-Pas de mais, j'écouterais vos amis plus tard mais en attendant retournez à votre salle commune et n'en sortez pas avant le repas, et ne protestez pas s'il vous plait

Lily sortit tandis que la directrice faisait entrer Nina, qui pleurait discrètement.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Friandises et valises

Chapitre 34 : Friandises et valises

La semaine qui suivit l'incident, Nina se renferma sur elle-même et s'enfonça dans ses devoirs, elle obtint même un O à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, Hyperion fut exclu de l'école et la Gazette du sorcier relata que ses parents avaient écopé de 300 gallions d'amende pour non-respect du Traité du Sang, loi interdisant toute insulte liée au statut du sang. Il avait également été envoyé en redressement dans la cellule pour mineurs d'Azkaban. A la fin de la semaine, les vacances de Pâques commençaient et les Potter/Weasley rentrèrent chez eux séparémment, pour 3 jours car après ils étaient invités à une réunion de famille. Scorpius viendrait mais pas Annily, car elle rentrait en France pour voir ses parents.

C'est de ça qu'ils discutaient dans le train qui les ramènerait à King's cross :

-Percy va souler tout le monde, je suis sûr qu'il va se présenter ! grommela James

-Maman dit qu'il a toujours été interessé par la politique, ajouta Lily, mais il est gentil au fond

-Et il est super avec Molly et Lucy, compléta Rose

-Peut-être mais il est ennuyant, renchérit Fred, qui les avait rejoints pour le voyage

-De toute façon il suffit de l'ignorer, les interrompit Albus, puis on s'amuse toujours chez papy et mamie

-C'est toujours beaucoup plus amusant que chez moi ! plaisanta Scorpius, qui adorait l'ambiance accueillante de la petite maison des Weasley

Lily n'avait vu qu'une fois le manoir des Malefoy, alors que son père y avait raccompagné Scorpius quand il était en première année, elle le trouvait effrayant et froid, malgré les paons magnifiques qui se promenaient dans le jardin, cependant elle comprenait bien pourquoi Scorpius n'aimait pas y retourner, d'autant plus que le père de Scorpius, d'après les dires de ce dernier, critiquait sans cesse la coupe de cheveux de son fils, ses amis, sa maison et la plupart des choses qu'aimait le jeune garçon. Et bien que Lily dût admettre que la coupe de cheveux du jeune garçon était vraiment pas terrible, une coupe au bol qui avait trop repoussé et dont la frange se divisait en deux pour permettre au blond de continuer à voir, elle ne comprenait pas qu'un père puisse autant critiquer son fils.

-Tu retourneras chez toi après Scorpius ? demanda Fred

-Oui, la deuxième semaine en entier, mon père veut m'aiguiller sur le choix de mes options, répondit le concerné

Lily se sentit triste pour lui mais ne dit rien, laissant ses amis enchaîner. Cependant, ils n'en eurent pas le temps car le chariot de friandises venait d'arriver. James fut le premier à commander, il prit pour Albus, Lily et lui un assortiment, Fred commanda un paquet de chocoballes, dont il raffolait et un paquet de fondants du chaudron, qu'il partagerait avec sa petite sœur une fois rentré. A sa suite Rose commanda un paquet de suçacides, promettant d'en garder pour son petit frère, qui en était fan, et quelques chocogrenouilles, autant pour le chocolat que pour les cartes à l'intérieur. Annily, elle, commanda timidement quelques patacitrouilles. Scorpius fut le dernier à commander, il sortit sa petite bourse dans laquelle Lily vit un gallion d'or et commanda un paquet XXL de dragées de Bertie Crochue, deux paquets de chocoballes, une boite de chocogrenouilles et des baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Tandis que la dame du chariot remplissait un sachet de toutes les friandises commandées le jeune blond regarda dans sa bourse et ajouta un assortiment à sa commande. Il baissa les yeux sur sa bourse et calcula la somme qu'il devrait fournir pendant un cours instant avant de sortir un gallion d'or et quelques pièces d'argent et de bronze, la somme était exacte car la dame ne demanda rien de plus, elle remercia Scorpius et les autres enfants puis quitta le compartiment. Scorpius proposa des dragées à tous et vite un petit chahut remplaça le silence, chacun comparant son goût de dragée à l'autre, Lily eut un goût caramel mais entendit autour d'elle un chaussette et un cire d'oreille. Ils se régalèrent tous autant avec leurs propres achats qu'avec ceux de Scorpius, qu'il mettait à leur entière disposition. Comme pour être récompensé il fut le seul à obtenir une carte de Chocogrenouille rare.

-Godric Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonheur, je suis super fier de l'avoir !

Ses amis le félicitèrent et se réjouirent avec lui mais il interrompit ce moment de joie en demandant à Albus de lui garder la carte dans sa malle, histoire de ne pas risquer une énième dispute avec son père. Celui-ci accepta avec honneur mais ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour son ami. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombres, les enfants mangèrent, buvèrent et jouèrent, heureux d'être ensemble, malgré le léger manque de place dû au fait qu'ils étaient 7 dans un comprtiment de 6.


	35. Chapitre 35 : En gare

Chapitre 35 :

Les vacances venaient de se terminer et Lily Potter se dirigeait vers la gare de King's cross avec ses parents, ses frères et sa cousine Rose. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris au début des vacances.

-Ma mère, ministre de la magie ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ! s'exclama Rose

-Te casse pas la tête avec ça Rosie, lui dit James, si ça se trouve elle ne le sera même pas !

-C'est déjà un poste haut placé d'être ministre des créatures magiques et tu t'y est faite, renchérit Albus

-Oui mais ministre de la magie c'est pour toute la vie ! s'inquièta Rose

-Arrête de stresser, répondit James, de toute façon a ce qu'il parait cette règle va changer, ils veulent limiter la durée des mandats, comme chez les moldus

-ça marche bien chez les moldus ? demanda Rose

-Grand-père dit que non mais qu'ils vont pas faire exactement pareil, répondit Albus

-Quand en a-t-il parlé ? demanda Lily, qui détestait ne pas être au courant

-Quand vous prépariez la table, Rose, Roxanne et toi avec mamie, répondit James presque machinalement, habitué à devoir satisfaire la curiosité de sa sœur.

Tandis que Harry détournait la conversation des enfants sur ses recommandations, ils arrivèrent devant la barrière menant à la voix 9 ¾.

-James, Albus, à vous ! appela Harry

Les deux bruns traversèrent la barrière avec leurs chariots puis Harry appela Rose et Lily à passer à leur tour. Lily se demanda pourquoi son père insistait toujours pour que les enfants passent deux à deux la barrière et que le dernier à passer soit toujours un des parents au moins. Mais quand elle lui posait la question il l'éludait par un « question de sécurité ».

-Tu as donné rendez-vous à Annily ? demanda Ginny

-Non, elle a dit qu'on se retrouverait dans le train dans sa dernière lettre.

Ginny voulut répondre mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Scorpius, que ses enfants et sa nièce étaient très heureux de retrouver. Elle remarqua que les cheveux du jeune garçon étaient encore plus longs que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'ils atteignaient maintenant ses épaules, elle se dit que le bon pour une coupe de cheveux qu'il avait donné à Rose lui aurait été bien plus utile, bien que celle-ci soit très heureuse de son carré un peu plus haut que les épaules.

-Très belle ta nouvelle coupe, lui dit d'ailleurs Scorpius en souriant. Toi aussi, Al

En effet les deux cousins étaient allés ensemble chez le coiffeur et Albus, qui jusque là redemandait toujours la même coupe, avait opté pour une coupe plus longue qu'à l'habitude mais repensée, qui s'approchait beaucoup plus de celle de James. Lily, quant à elle, avait gardé sa coupe qui lui descendait maintenant un peu plus bas que les épaules.

-Alors tes vacances Scorp' ? demanda Albus à son ami

-Ca a été, mon père m'a acheté un Nimbus X20 et on a fait des tours de la propriété avec..

-Génial ! l'interrompit James, il est trop cool ton père en fait !

-Oui c'était super sympa au début puis il a encore essayé de me convaincre de m'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas encore pour l'équipe de Poudlard !

-Il a sûrement juste envie du meilleur pour toi, lui dit Rose

-Peut être mais il est agaçant parfois, répondit Scorpius. En plus il a pas arrêté de cracher sur la plupart des candidats connus pour le poste de ministre de la magie, il déteste la plupart des lois qu'a faites ta mère, Rose et il arrête pas de cracher sur un certain Dunstan parceque selon lui l'humour est une perte de temps.

-Il a le droit de ne pas aimer, de toute façon la politique fache toujours les gens, regarde mon oncle Percy, continua Rose

-C'est vrai, tu as raison , finit le jeune blond

Les deux amis se joignirent à la discussion de James et Albus, qui s'extasiaient toujours sur le X20.

-C'est le balai que tu veux si tu as tes BUSEs ? demanda Harry à son fils ainé

-Ah non moi je préfère le Speedygo 3, il est très rapide et permet de monter très facilement, comme ça je pourrais envoyer des cognards de haut. En plus il permet une tenue parfaite, on peut le diriger sans les mains ! s'enthousiasma James.

-Mon père dit qu'ils vont sortir le 4, enchaîna Scorpius sans laisser Harry répondre, il s'y connait en balais, il est abonné à « Balai Magazine » depuis des années, j'en ai retrouvé des très vieux dans sa collection. Il a même des miniatures de vieux balais !

-C'est trop cool ! s'exclama James, admiratif. Eh papa, tu en as encore toi des vieux numéros de Balai Magazine ?

-Non désolé, mais tu pourras demander à ton oncle Ron, il en a sûrement quelques uns, répondit Harry, tandis que Rose essayait d'expliquer à Lily qu'il n'y avait pas que le Quidditch d'interessant dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier

-Regarde Hugo, il est passionné par les échecs et il a remporté son premier championnat à seulement 7 ans ! Il n'a jamais montré le moindre interêt pour le Quidditch et est très heureux comme ça.

-Oui mais les échecs c'est pas spectaculaire, rétorqua Lily

-Chacun ses gouts, finit Rose en voyant ses cousins la regarder avec insistance

-Bon vous êtes prêts les enfants ? demanda Ginny

-Oui, répondirent-ils, pas très synchronisés

-Scorpius qui t'a amené ? demanda Harry

-Mon père mais il m'a juste déposé, il avait du boulot, répondit le jeune blond

-Il fait quoi comme travail ton père ? demanda Lily

-Il dirige la banque Gringotts de Londres, il s'occupe de la sécurité, du fonctionnement, des emplois et d'autres trucs dont il ne parle pas, répondit Scorpius avec une certaine pointe de fierté que Lily ne lui connaissait pas.

-Allez les enfants il faut partir maintenant, les pressa Ginny

Ils se précipitèrent vers le train tandis qu'Harry disait aurevoir à sa femme. Il aida les enfants à charger leurs bagages dans le compartiment puis partit dans le sien, regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude le siège vide qui aurait dû accueillir Annily.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Le championnat

Chapitre 36 : Quatre pour une, une pour tous

POV Directrice

La directrice avait été contactée un jeudi matin par un ministre du nom de Marcus Belby qui lui avait annoncé que plusieurs écoles d'Europe avaient émis l'idée d'un championnat de Quidditch entre toutes les écoles d'Europe.

-Comment se déroulera-t-il ?

-Des matchs durant les vacances scolaires. Les selections seront 2 matchs par école durant les vacances de la Toussaint, ensuite on sélectionnera les 6 premières équipes en fonction des points gagnés puis il y aura un match par école sélectionnée début janvier, ce qui ne laissera plus que 4 écoles dans la course, 3 sélectionnées par leur victoire au match de janvier, une 4e par ses points. Ensuite aux vacances d'hiver il y aura deux matchs par école pour sélectionner deux écoles pour la finale qui aura lieu en avril et ne se constituera que d'un match.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être bien plus qu'une idée

-En effet, mais seules 12 écoles parmi les 14 européennes pourront jouer et ce seront les premières à réagir qui auront cette possibilité, mais nous avons besoin de votre accord.

-Vous l'avez mais à condition que le ministère me laisse gérer l'équipe comme je le veux

-Entendu, madame

Il avait coupé la conversation et elle s'était dit que sa deuxième année de directorat serait bien compliquée. Elle avait ouvert son tiroir et sorti son papier brouillon où elle notait toutes ses idées, avait ajouté ses idées sur l'équipe de l'école puis rédigé le discours qu'elle présenterait aux élèves.

Le jour du retour des élèves, elle réunit toute l'école au repas du soir en annonçant des changements, ce qui avait un peu effrayé les élèves surtout les plus âgés. Elle se prépara, regarda dans le miroir si elle n'avait pas le moindre épi ou la moindre tâche puis sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour chers élèves, comme vous le savez je vous ai réunis ici pour vous parler de quelques nouvelles dans l'école. Tout d'abord je vais rajouter dans vos emplois du temps un enseignement de langue

Elle fut coupée par quantité de mines déconfites et même quelques gémissements

-Mais ceci ne vous sera pas inutile, rajouta-t-elle, réveillant l'interêt des élèves, en effet Poudlard va participer à un championnat de Quidditch entre les différentes écoles d'Europe cette année.

Des exclamations de joies partirent de toute la pièce et le brouhaha recommença

-Ce n'est pas fini, dit-elle en elevant la voix. Les matchs auront lieu durant les vacances uniquement et tous ceux qui feront partie de l'équipe de Poudlard n'auront pas le droit d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'une des maisons, de plus les joueurs seront sélectionnés par le Pr Dubois et moi et devront comporter deux joueurs de chaque maison sauf pour celle qui perdra la coupe et dont la maison ne pourra donner qu'un seul joueur. Les selections se feront le premier week-end qui suivra la Répartition et seront ouvertes à partir de la deuxième année, les équipes des différentes maisons seront constituées le week-end suivant, et elles seront accessibles dès la première année.

Elle se tut un moment puis redemanda la parole pour ajouter :

-De plus nous accueillerons 2 élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Witchwards, une des deux écoles des Etats-Unis qui entreront en première année à Poudlard directement et seront répartis comme vous l'avez été. Je tiens également à féliciter Mr Scorpius Malefoy de Gryffondor et Mlle Elise Carmichael de Serpentard pour leur collaboration exemplaire qui a mené à la création du club de dessin et d'Arts Plastiques qui se réunira deux fois par semaine. Ainsi vos deux camarades amènent chacun 50 points à leur maisons, 50 points pour Gryffondor et 50 points pour Serpentard !

Des tonnerres d'applaudissements se levèrent des deux tables et Céleste en fut très contente, elle énonça ensuite les points

-Gryffondor dépasse maintenant Serdaigle avec 260 points contre 250, Serpentard remonte à la 3e place avec 237 et Poufsouffle descend à la 4e avec 200 points. Félicitations à tous et à toutes !

Elle s'assit et de la nourriture apparut sur les tables tandis que les élèves discutaient des nouvelles informations.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Absence

Chapitre 37 : Absence

Ce soir là, Lily rentra au dortoir en s'imaginant porter les couleurs de son école devant toute l'Europe, cependant cette pensée était surtout là pour essayer de la rassurer, car elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu Annily. Elle se dit que son amie avait dû louper le train et qu'elle serait de retour dans la soirée, ce dont elle commença à douter quand elle remarqua l'absence de la malle de son amie, reconnaissable à se papillons violets. Elle répondit avec assurance à ses amies de dortoir qu'Annily serait bientôt là mais quand elle se reveilla le lendemain matin elle n'en était plus aussi sûre.

En botanique elle passa le cours à plaisanter avec Lorcan et Lysander, des jumeaux aux cheveux châtains frisés coupés courts, ce qui lui fit perdre 5 points pour négligence envers sa plante, mais dès qu'elle sortit du cours elle se retrouva seule, Nina et Geena étaient déjà parties avec une serdaigle nommée Gaya Thomas et Annily était toujours absente. Elle se dirigea donc seule vers la classe de Metamorphose, vite rejointe par Dennis Muldoon, le petit frère d'un ami d'Albus, qu'elle avait aidé quelques fois en cours.

-Tu maitrises bien toi la métamorphose d'une peluche de tortue en bol ? lui demanda Dennis

-Ca va, mon dernier bol était très joli, mais on est noté qu'aujourd'hui, j'espère pouvoir en refaire un aussi beau. A propos tu connais la loi qui a interdit l'usage de vrais animaux dans l'apprentissage de la Metamorphose ?

-Non, toi si ?

-Oui, c'est ma tante qui l'a faite entrer en vigueur, elle date de 2004 je crois, on était même pas encore nés ! dit fièrement Lily

-Elle fait quoi comme travail ta tante ? demanda le garçon, impressionné

-Elle est ministre des créatures magiques et elle postule pour être Ministre de la Magie, claironna Lily

-Trop cool !

Ils se turent ensuite jusqu'en metamorphose, où ils arrivèrent en avance car la pause n'était pas encore finie. Ils disutèrent pendant le reste de la pause puis entrèrent avec tous les autres

Les serpentards étaient arrivés très en retard à cause du professeur de potions et les premières arrivées Milly Jordan et Winnonna Moroz étaient essouflées d'avoir couru pour arriver le plus tôt possible.

-Je donne 5 points à Serpentard pour avoir fait votre possible pour arriver à l'heure

Il sortit une petite boite de bonbons sur laquelle Lily reconnut le W étoilé de la boutique de son oncle et leur tendit à chacune un bonbon vert, qui leur permit de retrouver instantanément leur souffle. Elles s'assirent et les autres Serpentard arrivèrent au compte-gouttes, n'étant pas aussi pressés. Il mit un moment à commencer son cours mais avant il demanda :

-Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Mlle Dubois n'est pas là ? Oui Mademoiselle Potter ?

-Elle n'est pas revenue par le train à la fin des vacances et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son départ en vacances.

-Bien, merci Mlle Potter, je vous informerais si j'obtient des réponses. Maintenant sortez tous vos devoirs, je les ramasse.

Il continua son cours, à la fois théorique et pratique.

Toute la semaine, Lily avait regardé chaque matin le lit vide de son amie avec tristesse. Elle avait passé ses repas alternativement avec Molly, Lucy et Rose, ou James et ses amis, ou Albus, Scorpius et Rose, ainsi que Gabriela et Simon ou les jumeaux Scamander. Ce n'est que le samedi soir, vers 21h, qu'Annily entra enfin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Annie ! l'appela joyeusement Lily, tu m'as manqué !

La petite blonde lui répondit par un sourire puis Lily la prit dans ses bras, ce qui était une habitude chez elle. Annily salua ses autres amis puis proposa à Lily de monter.

-Très jolie ta nouvelle coupe, lui dit Lily

En effet la jeune fille portait maintenant une raie décalée et une mèche, qui lui donnaient un air plus âgé bien que sa voix trahisse son jeune âge. Les deux amies discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, finissant par chuchoter quand Geena et Nina se couchèrent. Lily était heureuse de retrouver son amie et Annil était heureuse d'être si appréciée, ayant toujours été seule.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Stratégies et tragédies

Chapitre 38 :

Il faisait très beau quand Lily entra sur le terrain, suivie de Simon, Rose et Scorpius, de qui elle était devenue assez proche

Les vacances n'étaient finies que depuis deux semaines quand le match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor arriva. Le match était un grand enjeu car Poufsouffle était largement en tête et il faudrait plus de 290 points à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour obtenir la première place et plus de 200 pour atteindre la deuxième et en plus de ça ils devaient absolument gagner le match pour garder la troisième place. Annily ne vint pas car elle travaillait dûr pour rattraper la semaine perdue à cause de son hospitalisation et Lily alla donc au match en compagnie de Simon, qui lui avait pardonné, Gabriela, Rose et Scorpius. Sur le chemin vers le stade un Poufsouffle traita Scorpius de « blond à la coiffure ridicule » et Rose lui lança de la poudre Eki-Tahu, une invention de chez Weasley&Weasley qui permettait aux victime d'insultes de se venger et dont Rose avait toujours un petit flacon sur elle. La poudre transforma le garçon en son insulte, ses cheveux bruns devinrent blonds, une frange très mal coupée lui poussa sur le front et ses cheveux descendirent jusqu'à ses pieds non sans faire des biquettes sur le sommet de son crâne, il fit venir des ciseaux grâce au sortilège « Accio » mais les cheveux repoussaient tout autant. Les amis courirent vers le stade en riant et Gabriela demanda à Rose :

-Combien de temps dure l'effet ?

-Juste assez pour le ridiculiser, je dirais une heure pour la disparition totale, répondit Rose en riant

-Merci, lui dit Scorpius en rougissant un peu

-Tinquiète pas, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Tiens prend mon fond de flacon, j'en ai une réserve moi.

-Merci dit-il à nouveau, tu fais penser à une justicière, plaisanta-t-il

Ils rirent tout en s'installant le plus confortablement possible.

-Si on s'en renverse dessus ça fait quoi ? demanda la curieuse petite Lily

-Si tu n'as insulté personne dans les heures précédentes ça ne te fait rien. Sinon, ça te fait ressembler à ton insulte, répondit Rose.

Elle ne continua pas plus longtemps car les joueurs de Serpentard firent leur entrée, qui les impressiona tous malgré leur aversion pour l'équipe adverse. Les Gryffondor entrèrent avec moins de grâce mais furent tout autant applaudis, si ce n'est plus. Le match démarra très vite et en cinq minutes Serpentard menait déjà 40 à 0, ce qui déprima les jeunes élèves.

-On dirait que l'équipe de Serpentard a bien révisé pendant les vacances, plaisanta Josiah Abbot, le commentateur tandis que Serpentard marquait son cinquième but.

La capitaine des Gryffondor demanda un temps mort tandis que les Serpentard ricanaient. Lily colla contre son oreille l'oreillette d'une paire d'oreilles à rallonge sans fil dont l'autre était dans la poche d'Albus.

-Potter et Potter soyez plus méchants, cherchez les cognards, allez vers eux et balancez les avec force vers les joueurs, visez le gardien de temps en temps mais concentrez vous sur les poursuiveurs et si vous voyez que l'attrapeur fonce, envoyez lui un cognard de toute vitesse, et n'oubliez pas votre technique du flipper, elle est géniale. Les autres, venez j'ai cerné leur technique.

Lily détacha l'oreillette et exposa discrètement ce qu'elle avait entendu à ses compagnons de gradins. Le match reprit après 2 minutes de temps mort et Serpentard se dirigeait vers son sixième but quand le plus jeune des poursuiveurs, Hector Tremlett, évita un cognard de justesse.

-Tremlett esquive ! Qu'il est doué ce gamin ! commenta Abbot

Cependant le but fut intercepté par la gardienne des Gryffondor. Dans les minutes suivantes Gryffondor réussit à éviter les buts et marqua même son premier, ce qui amena le score à 50-10 pour Serpentard. Soudain l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Isidore Flint, un troisième année prometteur, fit une montée en piquet mais..

-Et un cognard monstrueux des frères Potter, un ! cria Abbot. Flint est déstabilisé, son balai est estropié mais.. il remonte ! Sans le vif d'or, malheureusement pour Serpentard.

Albus et James n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouire et n'osèrent même pas car Lacy, la capitaine, disait que c'était une perte de temps et une source de faiblesse et que c'était même grave pour des batteurs, selon ce qu'ils avaient raconté à Lily. Serpentard mit encore deux buts tandis que Gryffondor en plaça trois avec une technique incroyable.

-70 à 40 pour Serpentard ! résuma Abbot, à 50 ! cria-t-il après un nouveau but de Gryffondor.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor, Keydan sembla repérer quelquechose et Isidore Flint se lança à sa poursuite, un peu ralenti par son balai atrophié, Keydan fit tourner Flint pendant presque dix minutes sans relâche et ce laps de temps déconcentra un peu les Serpentard, ce qui permit à Gryffondor d'ajouter 3 buts à leur score, ce qui les amenait pour la première fois du match à un score plus élevé que les serpentard, 80 à 70. Quand Keydan arrêta de faire tourner Flint il sourit d'un sourire sournois et Flint voulut lui foncer dedans, ce que Keydan esquiva facilement. Le vif d'or était toujours introuvable et l'agressivité des deux équipes monta en flèche, Serpentard reprit l'avance avec 90 à 80, puis il y eut égalité pendant un certain moment avant que Gryffondor ne marque à toute vitesse deux buts supplémentaires, ce qui menait le score à 110-90 en faveur de Gryffondor. Soudain Keydan s'agita et Flint regarda bien avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, cette fois ci c'était vrai mais le vif d'or se recacha plusieurs fois et quand Keydan attrapa la petite boule dorée le score était de 130 à 110 en faveur de Serpentard, ce qui garantissait tout de même à Gryffondor une victoire avec 260 à 130, le stade cria et les Gryffondor se levèrent et crièrent de joie.

-Gryffondor gagne le match ! annonça le professeur Dubois

Mais soudain l'agitation changea d'objet, un joueur à la cape rouge était inconscient, le professeur et l'infirmière courraient déjà vers le milieu du stade où le joueur était étendu. Lily regarda chacun des joueurs descendre et remarqua avec effroi que le seul absent était..


	39. Chapitre 39 : Réveil

Chapitre 39 :

-ALBUS ! cria Lily, inquiétant au passage Rose et Scorpius

-Accio Eclair de feu ! ordonna Rose au balai de James qui emmena Lily et elle en bas rapidement, tadis que Scorpius préféra descendre les escaliers pour laisser la sœur et la cousine arriver en premier.

Elles avaient beau parler, le petit brun était toujours inconscient et il fut emmené vers l'infirmerie avant même que Scorpius ait le temps de descendre, il ne les rejoint qu'un peu plus tard dans le parc, en courant vers eux.

Le soir même, James, Lily, Rose et Scorpius eurent la permission de venir voir Albus vers 18h mais il était toujours inconscient.

-Il a fait une sacré chute, commenta l'infirmière, il va sûrement dormir longtemps.

Les quatre enfants étaient paniqués, Lily serra fort la main de son frère ainé, en quête de réconfort.

-Votre père est déjà venu, adressa l'infirmière aux deux Potter, c'est lui qui a ramené la boite de dragées surprise mais vous feriez mieux de les prendre, elle tendit la boite aux enfants mais seul Scorpius en prit, il en prit une poignée et elles semblaient avoir pour la plupart des goûts désagréables, il enfourna ensuite la boite dans son sac, comme le lui proposa l'infirmière

Lily s'approcha de son frère étendu sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux, espérant bêtement le faire revenir à lui mais rien ne se produisit et l'infirmière conseilla aux enfants de retourner dans leur salle commune et de se maintenir occupés.

-Ca va ? fut la première phrase que Lily entendit en entrant, venant d'Annily

-Pas vraiment mais il nous faut penser à autre chose, je vais t'aider en défense contre les forces du mal, lui répondit Lily

-N'hésite pas à venir avec nous si tu as besoin, proposa Scorpius

-Même la nuit si tu veux, enfin pour moi en tout cas, proposa à son tour Rose

-Moi aussi, proposa James

Scorpius ne répondit pas et s'effaça un peu mais Lily remercia les trois de leur gentillesse et dit qu'elle monterait réviser au dortoir avec Annily.

*Cela faisait 4 jours qu'Albus dormait quand il se réveilla enfin, sous les yeux de Rose, qui lisait un livre en étant à son chevet. Elle avait tout de suite appelé l'infirmière puis avait utilisé un petit avion en papier pour prévenir Lily, qui préviendrait son père, James et Scorpius. Le petit avion avait été offert à Rose par son père et restait près du lit d'Albus depuis le début en attente d'être utilisé. A peine l'avion envoyé Rose se tourna vers Albus, que l'infirmière examinait.

-Albus ! comment tu vas ? demanda Rose

-Ah je m'appelle Albus, ça sonne un peu vieillot, vous trouvez pas ?

-Vous vous souvenez de moi Mr Potter ? demanda l'infirmière

-Non, je m'appelle Albus ou Porter ? demanda le jeune garçon

-Tu t'appelles Albus Potter, répondit Rose, et moi je suis Rose Weasley, ta cousine

-Quel joli nom ! s'enthousiasma Albus. Mais j'aurais préféré m'appeler Porter, ça me va mieux je trouve.

-Albus ! crièrent Lily et Scorpius, qui venaient d'entrer

-Et eux c'est qui ? demanda Albus à Rose

Scorpius s'arrêta net quelques secondes avant Lily

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Lily, très inquiète

-Je crains qu'il ne souffre d'amnésie, leur répondit l'infirmière, je vais voir ce que j'ai en réserve, essayez de raviver ses souvenirs

-Elle c'est ta sœur Lily.. commença Rose

-Oh, j'ai une sœur, s'exclama-t-il, content avant de chuchoter à Rose elle est sympa au moins ?

-Très, répondit-elle en souriant, et lui c'est ton meilleur ami, Scorpius

-Comment on peut appeler son fils Scorpius ? C'est pas un prénom ça Scorpius. En plus..

Il fut coupé par Rose qui avait peur qu'il sorte une méchanceté sur son ami

-Tu as un frère aussi, il s'appelle James

-Il est comment ?

-La même couleur de cheveux que toi, mais toujours coiffé avec un pétard. Il est farceur, séducteur et il aime te taquiner, mais il t'aime beaucoup.

-Ah c'est chouette ça ! Tu es sûre que je m'appelle Albus ? Je peux pas changer ?

-Sûre et certaine, répondit Rose un peu déboussolée, mais c'est un beau prénom tu sais.

-Si tu préfères je peux t'appeler Albert, comme la grand-tante Pétunia mais d'habitude tu déteste ça, lui dit Lily en espérant le faire rire

-Albert c'est pas très beau non plus. Pourquoi cette femme m'appelle-t-elle comme ça ?

-Elle aime pas les prénoms originaux, et elle appelle ta mère Virginie alors qu'elle s'appelle Ginny

-Quelle drôle de personne, je peux voir ma mère ?

-Je vais demander, dit Rose

Elle fut coupée par l'infirmière qui arrivait avec un flacon rempli d'un liquide qui semblait mal mélangé car il était turquoise par endroits, violet en d'autres.

-Tiens bois ça mon garçon, et finis surtout, lui ordonna l'infirmière

Il s'éxécuta et à peine eut-il fini qu'il s'endormit comme une masse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Rose

-Ca devrait éliminer l'amnésie mais il risque de dormir encore un bon 12h, vous devriez prévenir le reste de la famille

Les enfants sortirent tous et devant la porte ils virent James arriver en courant, Rose entreprit de lui raconter et ils allèrent prévenir Harry à son bureau.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Réveil (2)

Chapitre 40 : Réveil (2)

Albus ouvrit les yeux une première fois et ne vit que des ombres, il les ouvrit une seconde fois et distingua des tâches de couleur en mouvement, il les ouvrit une troisième fois et vit une chevelure rousse se pencher au dessus de lui.  
-Bonjour mon chéri, dit une voix très familière  
-Maman ?  
-Ca y'est il se souvient ! s'exclama une petite voix de lutin qu'Albus connaissait bien  
-Lily ! s'exclama-t-il  
-Albus !  
Elle sauta presque sur le lit et vint s'allonger aux côtés de son frère. Elle commença à déblatérer une foule d'informations comme à son habitude et Albus ne saisit que quelques mots, tout en se réjouissant du ton enjoué de sa petite sœur  
-Lily laisse le donc respirer ! plaisanta Harry  
-Papa ?  
Albus se redressa, brisant quelque peu l'étreinte de sa sœur et demanda  
-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
-Tu as fait une chute au Quidditch, un idiot de Serpentard t'a envoyé un cognard après la fin du match, en vengeance, résuma James  
-On a gagné alors ? se réjouit-il  
-Oui, Al, on a gagné, lui répondit James avec un léger sourire, le match mais pas la coupe, on est deuxièmes, à 30 points de Poufsouffle.  
-Le méchant qui t'a envoyé le cognard a fait perdre 70 points à Serpentard dans les sabliers et est interdit de Quidditch pour toute l'année prochaine, lui indiqua Lily  
-Ah il est réveillé, se réjouit l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver, bonjour Mr Potter, vous vous souvenez de tout maintenant ?  
-Non je ne me souviens plus de la fin du match, désolée, répondit Albus  
-Je ne parlais pas de votre accident, vous avez fait une amnésie, vous ne vous souveniez plus de qui vous étiez ni de vos amis, lui indiqua l'infirmière  
-Tu disais même que tu voulais t'appeler Porter, lui dit Lily  
Albus sembla étonné mais fut content que ça n'ait été que passager.  
-Où sont Scorpius et Rose ? demanda Albus  
-Il font leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque, Lang et Cath les ont blindés de devoirs, lui répondit Lily.  
-D'ailleurs je vais aller réviser moi, annonça James, content qu'tu sois réveillé p'tit frère !  
Albus lui sourit et James quitta la pièce.  
-Tu veux des dragées de Bertie Crochue ? lui proposa Lily  
-Oui je veux bien  
Il prit une petite dragée bleue et s'exclama très vite :  
-Beurk, goût chaussette ! On dirait la chambre de James  
Sa famille rigola et il sourit, avant de demander à Lily :  
-Passe moi le paquet de chocoballes plutôt s'il te plait  
Elle lui passa tout en lui disant que sa dragée framboise était délicieuse.  
-Al' ? l'interpella son père  
-Oui papa ?  
-L'infirmière a dit que tu resterais encore quelques jours, quand tu seras prêt tes amis te ramèneront tes devoirs pour que tu travailles ici, et quand tu auras le feu vert de l'infirmière tu pourras reprendre les cours et passer les examens. Ta mère et moi allons y aller maintenant.  
-D'acc  
Ginny s'approcha de son fils pour lui dire au revoir et lui dit :  
-On se revoit fin juin  
-D'accord maman, Enya va bien ? Et oncle Ron et tante Hermione ?  
-Tout le monde va très bien, j'apprends à lire à Enya en ce moment, elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Souvent je vais voir ton oncle et ta tante, Hugo aussi, il n'a pas l'air pressé d'aller à Poudlard, il est tellement occupé par sa compétition d'échecs de début juin !  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Lily et lui dit :  
-Encore bon anniversaire ma chérie, avant de l'embrasser sur le front  
-Merci maman ! A dans un mois !  
Harry et Ginny quittèrent la pièce et Albus se tourna vers Lily, qui se gavait de bonbons.  
-Bon anniversaire Lily  
-Merci Al', merci aussi parceque grâce à toi j'ai pu avoir papa et maman pour mon douxième anniversaire !  
-Les mauvaises choses ont parfois des bons côtés, répondit le jeune garçon avant d'ajouter : tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ma joue ? Il y a un creu là  
-Non je ne sais pas mais l'infirmière a dit qu'il y avait un bon 50% de chances que ça te reste à vie, toutes tes autres égratinures ont disparu mais le trou est resté.  
-Ah, dit il en mangeant une autre chocoballe.  
Les deux Potter mangèrent une bonne partie des friandises présentes avant d'être interrompus par Annily, qui vint chercher Lily.  
-Simon te cherche et on va bientôt aller manger, tu viens ? adressa-t-elle à Lily  
-D'accord, ça va aller Albus ?  
-Oui je pense que je vais lire, il y a le tome 4 des aventures d'Egon Tray avec les bonbons, répondit-il  
-Ah oui ça c'est James, il s'est dit que tu allais t'ennuyer, Rose t'a ramené un livre sur les vampires aussi, elle l'a acheté par correspondance. Je reviendrais te voir dès que possible, bye !  
-A plus Lily et profites bien de ton anniversaire.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Non Scorpius, non

Chapitre 41 :

C'est après une semaine d'examens bien remplie que le Poudlard Express accueillit les élèves éreintés mais heureux à l'idée de rentrer chez eux, pour la plupart.

-C'est passé vite ces derniers jours, disait Scorpius à ses amis en entrant dans le train, vous allez me manquer

-On s'écrira, lui dit Rose

-Et tu pourras venir à la maison, ajouta Albus

-Oui ce serait chouette ! s'exclama Lily

-Vous savez où est James ? demanda Albus à Bilius et Tiberius, les meilleurs amis de son frère

-Il dit au revoir à Léa je crois, dit Bilius

-Il est amoureux, ajouta Tiberius en ricanant

-Cherchons un compartiment, si il nous cherche il nous trouvera, proposa Rose

Les amis trouvèrent un compartiment calme au bout du train et s'installèrent. Ils restèrent seuls un moment avant que James n'arrive

-Je vais dans un compartiment avec Léa, annonça-t-il, sa petite sœur Alice va sûrement venir vous rejoindre

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer car James ferma la porte et s'en alla.

-Quel toupet celui-là, s'indigna Rose

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment

-Salut, dit timidement la petite blonde, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

-Oui vas-y, lui répondit Albus, qui avait reconnu Alice

-Il est où ton grand-frère ? demanda Lily

-Avec les autres préfets, enfin avec 3 préfètes et 1 préfet, répondit Alice

-Tu n'as pas ta malle ?

-Non c'est mon frère qui la prend pour moi à chaque fois, il est trop protecteur

-Bienvenue, dit simplement Scorpius

-On fait un Uno ? proposa Lily

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Alice

-Un jeu moldu que mon grand père a découvert, lui répondit Rose, il l'a juste un peu modifié

-Vous êtes tous de la même famille ? demanda Alice

-Non, pas moi, répondit Scorpius

-Tu es en quelle année ? questionna Lily

-Deuxième

-Tu dois connaitre nos cousins alors, Fred et Lucy.

-Oui je les connais, enfin Lucy surtout, elle est sympa. On joue au Uno alors ?

-Moi je veux bien, répondit Scorpius, ce sera sûrement la dernière fois de l'été où je jouerais à un jeu moldu.

-Allez, tu as tes cartes Lily ?

-Oui oui, dit la petite fille en sortant son paquet de sa poche, qui joues ?

Tous répondirent que oui et expliquèrent le jeu à Alice, ils jouèrent une dizaine de parties en notant les scores à chaque fois et Lily gagna la première place tandis que Scorpius raflait la deuxième et Rose la troisième. Ensuite le chariot de friandises arriva et Scorpius commanda une grande quantité de friandises en tout genre dans le but de les partager et seules Alice et Rose commandèrent après lui. Alice car elle ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse d'un inconnu, Rose pour son frère, qui raffolait des suçacides et des MagicSuw, des sucettes avec une large palette de goûts, certaines même deux à la fois. Une fois la dame au chariot partie Scorpius ouvrit un paquet de fondants du chaudron, puis le fit passer

-Elle est où Annily au fait ? demanda-t-il à Lily

-Elle est repartie chez ses parents par le réseau de cheminées, en partant de celle de la directrice, répondit la jeune fille avec un fondant dans la bouche

-Lily ! la réprimanda son frère, depuis quand tu parles la bouche pleine toi ?

Elle rougit et il rit.

-Eh regardez moi je suis un vampire ! interpella Scorpius

En effet le bonbon en forme de gencive dentée qu'il avait posé sur ses dents avait grossi et étazit devenu une dentition complète. Tout le monde rit et il mangea le bonbon en affirmant être devenu cannibale, ce qui fit rire ses amis à nouveau. Il proposa cette sorte de bonbons et seule Lily accepta, elle posa la petite gencive et elle se retrouva avec une mâchoire de piranha, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Les amis mangèrent tout le trajet leurs friandises et malgré leur gourmandise il restait encore des bonbons dans le sac quand le train s'approcha de King's cross.

-Vous en voulez pour chez vous ?

Il dût insister pour que ses amis se servent, leur demandant de lui laisser juste les patacitrouilles. Seule Alice n'osa rien prendre et il lui donna de lui-même un Fizwizbiz et quelques bonbons individuels emballés. Les autres se servirent d'abord un peu puis un peu plus à chaque encouragement qu'il leur donna.

-Ton père n'aime pas que tu dépenses trop d'argent dans les bonbons ? demanda Rose

-Non de ce côté-là il est super cool, autant sur l'argent de poche que sur ce que j'en fais, il veut vraiment que je m'intègre, bien qu'il n'aime ni ma maison ni vous. Il dit que vous êtes prétentieux car les enfants du Survivant, il a tort mais..

Il fut coupé par Lily :

-Attends c'est quoi cette histoire de Survivant ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre, il venait de faire une gaffe..


	42. Chapitre 42 : Non Scorpius, non (2)

Chapitre 42 : Non, Scorpius, non.. (2)

-C'est quoi cette histoire de Survivant ? répéta Lily plus fort

-En fait ton père a poursuivi plusieurs criminels dans sa carrière d'Auror et il n'en est jamais mort, malgré les missions dangereuses, du coup on l'a appelé le Survivant, se récupéra Scorpius

-Me prends pas pour une conne, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Déjà si ça l'était oncle Ron aurait eu le droit au même titre.

Lily quitta le compartiment furieuse et les autres n'osèrent pas la suivre. Elle parcourut le train et l'arrivée imminente lui permit de sortir directement sur le quai. Elle retrouva ses parents en une seconde, sans savoir comment elle avait fait au vu de la foule dense.

-Bonjour Mr le Survivant, dit-elle à son père, on aurait pas oublié quelques détails ?

Son père voulut la réprimander de lui avoir parler comme ça mais soudain la peau de Lily devint rouge, des cloques de brulure apparurent, et ses cheveux se dressèrent, entourant son visage d'une espèce de crinière qui semblait enflammée.

Ses parents reculèrent, paniqués, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça et on les observait déjà. Ils essayèrent de calmer leur fille mais elle ne cessait de répéter « c'est quoi cette histoire de Survivant ? ». Et soudain elle s'enflamma et courut à une vitesse incroyable sur les rails, dans la direction d'où le train venait, elle courut un moment puis s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un grand champ d'herbe et s'allongea en position fœtale.

Lily se réveilla en se sentant toute bizarre, sa tête lui semblait très lourde et elle avait une migraine. Cependant elle écouta la conversation qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça, dit une voix inconnue, elle a quelque chose de plus que les enfants de son âge, soit une maladie, soit..

Il ne finit pas la phrase et un silence s'installa

-Je crois que je préfères encore la maladie, commença la voix de son père

-Pas moi, dit Ginny, ça peut être très grave..

Lily essaya de se lever mais elle ne put que s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tant elle était fatiguée.

-Ca va ma chérie ? demanda Ginny qui avait accouru

-J'ai mal à la tête, répondit la jeune fille

Sa mère lui tendit alors un verre d'eau dans lequel elle mit une pastille violette qui colora l'eau.

-Merci, ça va mieux

Elle regarda autour d'elle et demanda

-Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?

-Tu es tombée du train, violemment et ça t'a frappée à la tête, mentit Ginny

-Ah, c'est bizarre, s'interrogea Lily

-Il y avait un chat devant tes pieds et tu as trébuché sur lui, ajouta Ginny

-Ah bon. Je sors quand ?

-Je vais voir, en attendant tu peux lire si tu veux, je t'ai ramené un livre de la collection que tu aimes.

-Merci maman

Lily commença à lire tout en mangeant les quelques dragées de la corbeille à bonbons typique des chambres d'enfants de l'hôpital. Elle obtint les goûts café, citrouille, herbe, groseille, miel et papier avant de vider la petite corbeille. Sa mère revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

-Tu vas pouvoir sortir, on va rentrer à la maison. Tiens voilà une robe, habille toi on y va dès que tu es prête

Lily s'éxécuta, mettant sa belle robe d'été rouge mais elle se dit qu'elle devrait vite racheter des vêtements car elle avait bien pris 10 cm au cours de l'année, ce qui s'était remarqué par l'évolution de sa robe d'uniforme, passée de « trop grande » à « trop petite » en seulement 10 mois.

-Quel jour on est ? demanda Lily à sa mère en sortant de l'hôpital

-On est vendredi ma puce

-Vendredi ? s'exclama Lily presque en criant

-Oui vendredi, le coup a été violent tu sais, alors tu as dormi longtemps.

Lily sentait que sa mère était vraiment inquiète mais elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'avait rien à voir avec un banal coup sur la tête.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Révélations

Chapitre 43

Cela faisait environ un mois que les cours étaient finis, James avait reçu ses résultats et étonnemment il avait réussi toutes les épreuves passées avec 3 Optimal, 3 Efforts Exceptionnels et 3 Acceptable, ce qui avait ravi ses parents qui lui avait donné l'été entier pour choisir un balai, qu'ils iraient chercher fin août avec les fournitures scolaires. Lily et Albus avaient tous deux réussis leurs examens dont les résultats étaient donnés à la fois matière par matière et par une note générale comprise entre T- et O+, qui fut de O- pour Lily et de E pour Albus. Annily avait envoyé une lettre à Lily indiquant qu'elle avait eu A, tandis que Scorpius annonçait son E+ et Rose son O. Comme chaque année Ginny et Harry fêtaient leurs anniversaires sans les enfants et c'est pourquoi en cette après-midi du 30 juillet ils déposèrent Albus au manoir Malefoy, James chez ses amis Tiberius et Bilius et Lily chez Ron et Hermione. Quand la voiture arriva devant la maison de son oncle et sa tante, Lily se dit qu'elle était en fin de compte bien seule, sa meilleure amie étant coincée en France. Elle entra avec une pointe de tristesse qui disparut face aux salutations chaleureuses de son oncle et sa tante.

-Ça va Lily ? lui demanda Hermione qui la considérait encore comme une enfant, ce qui s'entendait dans sa voix

-Ça va. Rose est là ?

-Oui elle est dans sa chambre, répondit Hermione un peu vexée

Lily la remercia puis monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, où se trouvaient la chambre de Rose, une salle de bain secondaire que seule Rose utilisait et un bureau avec bibliothèque, de la taille d'une grande chambre. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Rose, couleur fuschia avec son nom en vert pomme et turquoise dessus.

-Hey salut Lily ! l'accueilla Rose en la prenant dans ses bras, vas y entre

La petite rousse entra et posa son sac au pied du lit de sa cousine.

-Vas y assis-toi, proposa Rose en montrant le lit

Lily s'assis et Rose prit place à côté d'elle, l'air un peu génée

-Je suis peut être un peu brûte mais.. que te souviens-tu du voyage en train ?

-Bah Alice est venue et on s'est gavés de bonbons, répondit Lily sans vraiment comprendre où sa cousine voulait en venir

-Et l'arrivée ?

-Bah je sais pas trop, je sais juste que je suis tombée en trébuchant sur un chat

-Euh oui, commença Rose, mais avant ?

-J'en sais rien, pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ?

-En fait il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir.., commença-t-elle timidement avant de poursuivre : avant de.. tomber, dit elle après une hésitation, tu voulais savoir quelquechose

-Quoi ?

-Promet moi de ne pas crier, et surtout de ne jamais faire savoir que tu sais, demanda Rose

-Je te le promets Rose, dit la petite fille assez inquiète

-En fait voilà, ton père a une histoire un peu singulière. Tu sais qu'il a grandi chez les Dursley mais sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Bah oui ses parents ont été tués au cours d'une mission, ils étaient Aurors

-Euh pas vraiment Lily

-Quoi ? s'égosilla presque la concernée

-Calme toi Lily, laisse moi finir. Quand ton père est né, c'était la Guerre. Une Guerre très meurtrière, menée par un mage noir incroyablement puissant, tous ceux qui ne lui obéissaient pas étaient tués. Il n'avait ni pitié, ni cœur et tuait sans compter..

Elle fit une pause pendant laquelle Lily lui demanda :

-Ils ont été tués, c'est ça ?

Rose l'ignora et continua

-Ils s'appelaient James et Lily mais ça tu le sais sûrement déjà..

-En effet, j'ai même vu une photo

-Un jour, ton père n'avait qu'un an, le mage noir est venu chez eux pour les tuer, car ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre ses rangs. Il a tué James et quand il a voulu tuer ton père, sa mère l'a protégé, elle est morte et lui a survécu au sortilège de la mort, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Le mage a disparu cette nuit là et ton père a été confié chez la seule famille qu'il lui restait, de là il a été appelé « Le survivant », c'est pour ça que son nom est célèbre, ça n'a rien à voir avec sa carrière d'Auror.

Rose et Lily discutèrent un moment puis elles furent appelées pour le repas. Rose essuya les yeux de sa cousine et lui donna la moitié d'une pastille double « Larmes » de chez Weasley&Weasley, qui faisait partir les larmes. Elles descendirent et mangèrent.

Le soir même, Lily promit à Rose d'être muette comme une tombe auprès de ses parents.


End file.
